Drabbles for Bella
by Nouni
Summary: Drabbles. Un pour chaque jour pendant lequel Edward est loin de Bella dans Tentation. Un moment de peine, de souffrance, d'espoir ou de joie. Traduction.
1. Bella, 16 Septembre

**Voilà. Une nouvelle fic', mais cette fois, je n'en suis pas l'auteur. Donc un grand merci à la talentueuse anglaise Musings of a shaken mind pour m'avoir donné son accord.**

**Me voilà donc humble traductrice. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous faire partager ce petit bijou...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

**Date: 16 Septembre -jour où Edward a quitté Bella dans la forêt.**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Promenade**

*

Je ne veux pas aller marcher. Je ne peux pas.

Parce que je sais que ça ne ressemblera pas à une promenade romantique. C'est sérieux cette fois.

Mais il est si exigeant. Comme toujours. Il fait attention à ne pas me toucher lorsque nous sortons de la maison mais tout ce que je veux, moi, ce sont ses bras autour de moi.

Pour toujours.

*

* * *

**Voilà. Si ça plait, la suite est déjà écrite.**

**Nouni.**


	2. Bella, 17 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**La suite, parce que j'aimerai vous donner l'envie de lire cette merveille! **

* * *

**Date: 17 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Forever**

* * *

**Je trébuche et tombe alors que je marche, et il n'y a personne pour me rattraper; au contraire de d'habitude. C'est cauchemardesque.**

**Je continue d'espèrer que je vais me réveiller, en sécurité dans ses bras. Mais je ne serai plus jamais en mesure de faire ça. Parce que je suis seule. _Forever_. **

**Toujours a maintenant un nouveau sens. Toujours est douleur, et personne ne peut me réconforter. **

**Toujours est absence de l'amour. **

**Toujours est milliers de souffrance chaque jour, plus douloureux que le précédent. **

**Toujours est horreur. **

**Toujours est éternité dénuée de signification. **

* * *

La suite?

Nouni


	3. Bella, 18 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Voilà la suite!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Date: 18 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Comateuse **

* * *

**Mon corps n'a pas besoin de subsistance. Je ne dors pas. Je ne parle pas.**

**Le docteur pense que je ne peux pas l'entendre, quand il lâche des mots comme 'comateuse'.**

**Je souhaiterais être plongée dans le coma. Ca serait moins douloureux. Plus simple, même.**

**Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de terme médical pour définir le fait que mes organes vitaux ont été sortis de mon corps douloureux, puis écrasés soigneusement et enfin brûlés vifs, laissant juste un trou béant en moi. **

**Vide.**

* * *

**REVIEW !**

**Pour tous ceux qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou en alerte, laissez un petit mot, pour m'encourager à continuer! :D**

**Nouni**


	4. Bella, 19 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**_Merci aux revieweuses! Voilà la suite!_**

* * *

**Date: 19 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Refus**

* * *

**Charlie essaie de me faire manger, mais je n'ai pas faim.**

**Mon regard est vide et je reste concentrée sur le plafond. **

**Je refuse tout contact physique. Heureusement, Charlie ne me materne pas. Le plus souvent, il me laisse seule. **

**Je n'arrive pas à décider si, oui ou non, je veux être seule. Non est la réponse la plus facile, la plus logique. **

**Mais ce dont je crève d'envie, c'est la compagnie d'une seule et unique personne.**

**Mais, depuis que ça m'est devenu impossible, je continue de refuser tout le reste.**

* * *

Voili voilà.

**_REVIEW! :D_**

**_Nouni_**

* * *


	5. Bella, 20 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent! :)_**

* * *

**Date: 20 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Douleur**

* * *

**Tout ce qui était engourdi avant est maintenant atrocement douloureux. Comme si le temps avait emporté l'anesthésique. J'étouffe lorsque j'essaie de respirer. Les larmes innondent mes joues. Des sanglots silencieux déchirent mon corps.**

**Puis, plus tard, je ne peux plus pleurer. Je ne peux toujours pas respirer, seul un mince filet d'oxygène pénètre mes poumons endommagés. Comme une dague, descendant lentement et douloureusement dans ma gorge. **

**La douleur est incontestable, intolérable, insurmontable. **

**La douleur est éternelle.**

* * *

_**Voilà, un de plus! :D**_

_**Review?**_

_**Nouni.**_


	6. Bella, 21 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_La suite. Je n'ai pas pu poster hier, bac blanc! :S Bouarf._

* * *

**Date: 21 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Perte**

* * *

**Je mène un combat avec moi-même que je sais par avance perdu. Je veux mourir, mais la voix de Charlie me rappelle que j'ai quelque chose pour lequel vivre, cependant insignifiant. **

**Je ne parle pas, je ne bouge pas. Je reste dans mon lit qui est si mou, et si chaud.**

**La seule bataille que j'ai gagnée est celle avec Charlie: je suis toujours aussi peu réceptive à ses tentatives de me nourrir. **

**Je l'inquiète, je sais.**

* * *

_Review?_

_Nouni._


	7. Bella, 22 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Coucou! Voilà la suite. _

_Mais vous savez, je me demande bien si ça vaut le coup de continuer. Je sais que pas mal de gens passent -grâce aux stats- mais ne laissent pas de reviews. _

_S'il vous plait, juste pour me convaincre que je ne fais pas ça pour rien..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Date: 22 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Traîtrise**

* * *

**Je me sens trahie. Mon propre corps se rebelle contre mon esprit. Je mange de nouveau, bien que je sois toujours silencieuse. **

**C'était une décision inconsciente. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais ouvert la bouche avant de sentir la nourriture à l'intérieur.**

**Je ne comprends pas. Apparemment, mes papilles gustatives ne fonctionnent pas comme je l'ai décidé; c'est-à-dire en ne faisant rien. En fait, je m'en fiche.**

**Mais soudain, Charlie pousse un halètement étonné: je mange, je prends soin de moi. **

**Pourtant, je ne le fais pas. Je ne le veux pas. **

**Traîtrise.**

* * *

Nouni

* * *


	8. Bella, 23 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Voilà la suite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 23 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Réveil.**

* * *

**« Renée... inquiet... Coma! Cullen... Floride? »**

**Je percevais seulement des bribes de la conversation entre Charlie et Renée; et je n'aimais pas ce que j'entendais. Il était clairement en train de m'imposer de retourner chez ma mère en Floride. **

**Cette pensée fut ce qui l'a provoqué finalement. Mon réveil.**

**Je me suis levée, suis sortie du lit dans lequel j'avais passé toute la semaine dernière. Je ne voulais _pas_ partir. Je devais rester ici. Sinon, comment pourrais-je être sûre qu'ils avaient vraiment tous existés, quand je serai loin d'ici? Non.**

**J'ouvris ma porte avec plus de force que nécessaire, les jambes flageolantes. **

**Il lâcha presque le téléphone quand j'entrai dans son champ de vision.**

**« Bella? »**

**« Je ne le ferai pas. Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger. Je ne partirai pas. JE NE PARTIRAI PAS! »**

**Il secoua juste la tête, présenta ses excuses à Renée puis se leva. Ce n'était pas souvent que Charlie faisait étalage de ses sentiments, mais il me captura dans ses bras et m'enlaça fermement.**

**Mais ce n'étaient pas _ces_ bras que je désirais...**

* * *

Nouni

* * *


	9. Bella, 24 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Voilà le nouveau!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 24 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Prudence**

* * *

**Je fis attention à ne jamais plus mentionner cette première semaine. Le souvenir qu'il avait de moi torturait encore Charlie; je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur moi.**

**Je devrais probablement me sentir coupable, ou peut-être juste faire un peu attention aux sentiments de mon père -mais Charlie n'en parlait jamais, et je ne désirais pas relancer le sujet. C'était comme une règle tacite entre nous.**

**Une règle qui ne devrait jamais être brisée, même dans plusieurs années. **

**Certaines choses étaient plus facilement oubliées quand elles étaient passées sous silence...**

* * *

Le prochain est celui du changement: Pov des Cullen! Splendide! :D

_A bientôt!_

_Et n'oubliez pas: REVIEW!_

_Nouni_

* * *


	10. Les Cullen, 25 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

_Et le voilà le petit nouveau!_

_Merci à Kritari pour ses jolies reviews! Et les autres?! Je vous attends! :D_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 25 Septembre**

**Characters: Les Cullen – Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et Alice.**

**Fil conducteur: Maudite place**

* * *

**Rosalie Hale soupira. « Franchement, Emmett! » N'avait-elle pas dit à son mari, ce matin même, que le chocolat n'était pas bon pour son corps -et esprit- vampiriques?!**

**Alice était en train de glousser au fond de la pièce. Evidemment, elle avait vu ce qui allait se passer, mais elle avait décidé de ne rien en dire. Bien, elle paierait pour ça. Plus tard...**

"**_Bop, bop bop, bop to the top!"_**

**Jasper semblait confus. Le livre qu'il avait prévu de lire gisait, abandonné, sur ses genoux. Il était manifestement inhabitué à ce niveau d'extrème hyperactivitéde la part de...**

"**_Slip and slide, and ride that rhythm!"_**

**Emmett fit un autre tour semi-gracieux de la grande pièce; vêtu d'un justaucorps moulant rose, pirouettant élegamment et chantant avec une voix de faussé -très différente de son habituel ténor bas- les paroles d'une chanson tirée de '_High School Musical.'_**

"_**Jump and hop, hop 'til we drop… and start again!"**_

**Rosalie avait déduit que sa chanson favorite était '_Bop to the top_' ou quelque chose qui sonnait aussi ridicule.**

"**_Zip zap zop, Pop like a mop!"_**

**Elle soupira encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas eu à condamner son mari à la 'place maudite' -dormir dans le canapé. Tout seul. pendant six mois.- depuis soixante ans. Elle croyait honnêtement qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade.**

"**_Scoot around the corner! Move it to the groove 'til the music stops…Do the bop bop!"_**

**Apparemment pas.**

* * *

Un de mes préférés pour l'instant! :D

_J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_Nouni_

* * *


	11. Bella, 26 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Le voilà le petit nouveau!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Date: 26 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Abstrait**

* * *

**Des souvenirs revenaient souvent, ces jours-ci. Des souvenirs heureux, la plupart de mon enfance avec Renée.**

_**« Regarde Maman, Regarde ce que j'ai fait! »**_

_**« Oh Bella, chérie, c'est magnifique! »**_

_**La fillette de sept ans court vite, mais le mouvement est déjà gauche et emprunté. Un portrait abstrait, dans le style de beaucoup de peintres anglais, flotte dans ses bras. **_

**Cette peinture était laide, bien sûr, je n'avais jamais été une artiste. Mais ma fierté était suffisante pour faire sourire Maman.**

**Mais les souvenirs étaient criards, trop lumineux. Les formes étaient toujours distordues, et le sujet précis des paroles, des gestes, n'était jamais très clair.**

**Tout était abstrait.**

**Comme ma vie, sans _Lui_.**

* * *

Review?

_Nouni._

* * *


	12. Alice, 27 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 26 Septembre**

**POV Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Absence**

* * *

**L'absence prolongée d'Edward était une constante épine dans le flanc de sa soeur favorite. Il manquait à Alice à un point qu'aucun de ses 'frères' ne pouvait comprendre, ou même imaginer.**

**Pas qu'elle le blâmait d'être parti, bien sûr. De se cacher plutôt. Ca allait être encore plus difficle pour lui de faire face à sa famille plus tard.**

**Alice savait. Elle l'avait vu arriver.**

**Mais le timing était flou. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si ce serait demain, ou dans dix ans. **

**Mais, plus que tout, son sourire tordu et son esprit si proche du sien lui manquaient.**

**Son absence la désespérait.**

* * *

Voilà la suite!

_Nouni_

* * *


	13. Bella, 28 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 28 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Dîner de poisson**

* * *

**L'oeil vide du poisson était affreusement déconcertant alors que j'abattai le couteau de cuisine pour décapiter la créature morte. Il était blanc et vitreux mais il semblait nous regarder, moi et mon couteau... Pour le moins déstabilisant.**

**Je délibérai pendant un moment, avant de baisser les armes.**

**Je balançai le poisson dans la poubelle avec un frisson intérieur, et insérai mes clés dans le contact de ma vieille Chevrolet. **

**Il y avait un _fish-and-chips_ à Forks.**

**Charlie ne verrait jamais la différence...**


	14. Bella, 29 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 29 Septembre**

**POV Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Ecole**

* * *

**Charlie m'a obligé à retourner à l'école aujourd'hui. J'ai vaguement considéré l'idée de m'y opposer puis ai soupiré. Après tout, j'avais déjà manqué deux semaines de cours, et je devais bien y retourner un jour.**

**Avec un soupir, je sortis mon sac de l'armoire.**

**En avant la musique!**

* * *

Voilà!

_Le prochain est Pov Edward -yep!-_

_Nouni._

* * *


	15. Edward, 30 Septembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Merci, **Kritari **pour ta présence si stimulante et pour le moins rassurante! Je crois que cette fic' t'est dédiée en fait! ^^_

_Merci encore et voilà donc la suite!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 30 Septembre**

**POV Edward -yes!!!**

**Fil conducteur: Silence.**

* * *

**Le silence est assourdissant. **

**Après tant de temps passé à écouter un bourdonnement constant de pensées dans mon esprit, entendre seulement le silence est étrange. **

**Je me sens vide, sans elle. **

**Mais je préfère écouter le silence plutôt que mes propres pensées pleines de reproches.**

**Ca fait un siècle que je suis parti, n'est-ce pas?**

* * *

Le prochain est avec Jasper et Emmett, une petite touche de légéreté!

_Nouni._

* * *


	16. Jasper, Emmett, 1er Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 1er Octobre**

**Characters: Jasper et Emmett**

**Fil conducteur: Jeux vidéos**

* * *

**« A quoi tu joues Jazz? »**

**Jasper, captivé par sa manette de jeu, prit tout de même une seconde pour répondre: « Harry Potter. »**

**Emmett semblait confus: « Qui est Harry Potter? »**

**Ne recevant aucune réponse, il partit ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre.**

--

**« A quoi tu joues, Jazz? »**

**Jasper décrocha son regard de l'écran, agacé cette fois: « Assassins's creed. »**_ -Nda: ça donne Principes Assassins en français, si quelqu'un connait, il a l'obligeance de m'expliquer... ^.^-_

**Emmett semblait déconcerté: « Pourquoi joues-tu à _ça_?! »**

**Ne recevant aucune réponse, il partit ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre.**

**--**

**« A quoi tu joues, Jazz? »**

**Jasper grimaça: « Narnia. »**

**Emmett sourit d'un air ravi -il le connaissait celui-là! « Excellent! »**

**Il disparut, et Jasper ne pensa plus à lui, soulagé d'être enfin seul.**

**Ils ne trouvèrent pas Emmett, pas avant qu'il ne se soit écoulé plus de quatre heures. **

**Il était caché dans la grande armoire du second étage...**

* * *

Voilà!

_Votre avis?!_

_Nouni._

* * *


	17. Edward, 2 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Tout simplement splendide!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Date: 2 Octobre**

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Piano**

* * *

**Il ne put jouer.**

**Malgré tous ses efforts, la musique ne vint jamais à lui, comme ça avait été le cas pendant si longtemps.**

**Il n'aurait pas dû revenir ici. Il aurait du savoir que ça lui ferait si mal. _Son_ odeur était encore ancrée dans le hall. **

**C'était uniquement _sa_ sécurité qui l'empêchait de revenir à la maison, dans_ ses _bras, pour mendier_ son _pardon.**

**Le regard fou, il abattit, avec toute sa force vampirique, son poing sur le couvercle de son bien aimé Grand Piano. Il s'effondra violemment, brisé sans espoir de réparation.**

**Edward Cullen s'était fait une promesse, ce jour-là. **

**Il ne jouerait plus jamais.**

* * *

Votre avis?

_Nouni_

* * *


	18. Rosalie, 3 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 3 Octobre**

**Pov Rosalie**

**Fil conducteur: Miel**

* * *

**Elle regardait longuement le pot doré qui trônait sur la table, en face d'elle. **

**Quand elle était encore en vie, le miel avait été un des plus grands pêchés mignons que Rosalie avait jamais eu. **

**Ca avait l'air si bon...**

**Il était certain qu'un toute petite petite dose ne lui ferait pas de mal...**

**Carlisle la trouva, dix minutes plus tard, une mixture mielleuse et répugnante sur son magnifique visage. **

**Le pot de miel était vide derrière elle.**

* * *

:P Ca vous a plu autant qu'à moi?!

_Nouni_

* * *


	19. Mike, 4 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 4 Octobre**

**Pov Mike**

**Fil conducteur: Ca gratouille.**

* * *

**Ca gratte.**

**Totalement énervant. Complètement frustrant. Obsessionnellement dérangeant.**

**Ca gratte.**

**Juste au mauvais endroit, en plus. Où il ne pouvait pas gratter, au milieu de son dos.**

**Il essaya alors de s'occuper en pensant à la seule chose qui le gardait serein.**

**_Bella_.**

**Ca gratte.**

**_Bella_.**

**Ca gratte!**

**_BELLA_!**

**Ca gratte, m...!**

**Mike Newton surprit l'objet de ses pensées lâcher un soupir malheureux et souffla. **

**Il souhaitait qu'il y avait forcèment quelque chose à faire pour elle, quelque chose qui pourrait rendre les choses moins difficiles. **

**Elle avait toujours une mine affreuse.**

**CA GRATTE!**

**« ARGH! »**

* * *

Voilà!

_Pour le prochain, on revient à Bella!_

_Nouni_

* * *


	20. Alice, Em', Jazz', 5 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 5 Octobre**

**Perso: Emmett, Jasper et Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Feu rouge**

* * *

**L'impressionnante jeep et la Ford GT s'arrêtèrent toutes deux, dans un hurlement de pneus qui fit brûler l'asphalte, alors que le feu passait au rouge. Emmett Cullen, guignant par la fenêtre de sa monstrueuse jeep rouge, sourit ironiquement à son frère.**

**« Prêt, Jazz? »**

**La fenêtre de la voiture bleue s'abaissa silencieusement.**

**« Plus que toi, Em'! »**

**« Haha! Dans tes rêves, Jazzy! N'oublie pas ce que tu perds si je te bats... »**

**Ils se fixèrent d'un air faussement furieux pendant une minute encore, avant de brutalement revenir à la réalité, à l'entente d'un moteur rugissant.**

**Une Nissan 350Z écarlate venait de les dépasser, roulant à toute allure, déjà trop loin pour espèrer la rattraper.**

**Le feu était vert.**

**--**

**Dans sa voiture, Alice riait: « Pas de bol, les mecs... »**

* * *

Votre avis?

_Nouni_

* * *


	21. Bella, 6 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Celui-ci est splendide!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 6 Octobre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Twilight -Crépuscule-**

* * *

**C'est le crépuscule, encore. Le moment le plus douloureux de la journée pour moi, le plus difficile. Ce sera plus facile quand viendrait l'Hiver, quand il n'y aura pas grand chose d'autre que le crépuscule, mais avant ça, j'allais devoirle supporter. **

**Souffrir. **

**Encore, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant...**

**Je dois mobiliser toute ma volonté pour bouger et aller faire le dîner à Charlie. Je suis laissée à part -c'est évident. Charlie reste au travail aussi longtemps qu'il le peut. Pour retarder son retour à la maison. Surtout parce qu'il se sent coupable, je crois. **

**Je déteste qu'il se sente coupable de mes erreurs.**

**--**

**La nuit est irréelle. **

**Il fait beau pour une fois, et les derniers rais de lumière vacillent alors que le soleil disparaît enfin derrière l'horizon. Le ciel est incendié d'un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. **

**C'est beau.**

**Je dois détourner les yeux, incapable de supporter la vue de ce chatoiement. De cette beauté qui m'en rappelle une autre.**

**La brêche s'ouvre et les douleurs affluent par vagues. **

**Elles me submergent, sans que j'oppose la moindre résistance, plus fortes que jamais auparavant.**

* * *

Voilà!

_Votre avis?_

_Nouni_

* * *


	22. Bella, 7 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Voilà mademoiselle Kri'!_

_Bonne lecture, à toi et aux autres, bien sûr!_

* * *

**Date: 7 Octobre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Musique**

* * *

**J'étais dans ma voiture et il pleuvait de nouveau. Comme d'habitude. Je suppose que j'aurais pu le prévoir. La radio fonctionnait en arrière-plan, dans un ton bien en-dessous de celui des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur la vitre, mais juste assez fort pour emporter mes pensées. **

**Puis, une chanson résonna, envahissant l'habitacle dans une soudaine accalmie de la tempête, une chanson que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre...**

**Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis 22 jours. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre. **

**Jamais.**

**« NON! »**

**Je lançai mon poing sur la radio. Mais le mince plastique ne se casserait pas sous ma force pathétique.**

**Les larmes commencèrent à affluer rapidement, alors que je frappai le poste violemment, abattant ma main, encore et encore, sur la source du bruit.**

**Puis, tout fut silencieux.**

**J'étais secouée de sanglots désespérés, les bras enroulés autour de mes jambes.**

**La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort.**

* * *

Voilà!

_Nouni._

* * *


	23. Bella, 8 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 8 Octobre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Cible**

* * *

**Je suis actuellement la cible de beaucoup de choses.**

**De regards pénétrants. De marmonnements curieux. De coups d'oeil compatissants.**

**Je suis aussi la cible de mon propre esprit. De ma haine personnelle. **

**Chère haine, au moins, elle me rend vivante. Si peu.**

**Comme une cible, je suis de couverte de coups, criblée d'impacts de balles.**

**Mais il y a un impact qui fait plus mal qu'un millier d'autres -non, qu'un million plutôt.**

**Celui qui met dans le mille. **

**Edward.**

* * *

Voilà.

_Les deux prochains sont pov Edward!_

_Nouni._

* * *


	24. Edward, 9 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

_Un mot: splendide!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 9 Octobre**

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Soif**

* * *

**Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point un vampire peut résister avant de dépasser la limite. Peut-être que j'aurais du demander à Carlisle.**

**Je n'ai pas chassé depuis 25 jours, 50 heures, 20 minutes et 47... 48.. 49 secondes. **

**L'intensité de mon désir à satisfaire ma soif est presque impossible à nier maintenant. Si j'ouvrais mes yeux, ils ne seraient qu'une terrifiante ombre noire, avec pas même un éclat d'or pour les adoucir.**

**Je veux, plus que tout au Monde, retourner à ma Bella, mais je ne serai pas assez fort pour cela.**

**Je veux voir ma famille, mais j'ai peur de leurs terribles pensées.**

**Je veux chasser, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger.**

**Je ne suis capable de rien.**

**Pas sans elle.**

* * *


	25. Edward, 10 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 10 Octobre**

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Voyage**

* * *

**Ils l'ont vu monter dans un avion. Il était à destination de la capitale de la Chine, Pékin. **

**L'expression de son visage les fascinaient... qu'était-il en train de fuir?**

**Il était terrible, atrocement douloureux comme les gens évitaient de le regarder, peu disposés à s'imposer dans ce moment. **

**Dans ce désespoir tangible.**

**Les hommes et femmes d'affaire, les familles partant en vacances, les jeunes mariés en voyage de noce, tous essayaient d'oublier le visage de cet ange au supplice...**

**Mais personne n'en avait le pouvoir.**

* * *

Voilà, et hop! Une semaine de sevrage! Bonnes vacances à tous les gens de la zone B! :P

_A mon retour, les légendaires aventures d'Emmett et son trampoline!_

_Nouni._

* * *


	26. Emmett, 11 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 11 Octobre**

**Pov Emmet**

**Fil conducteur: Trampoline**

* * *

_**« Youpiii! »**_

**POM!**

_**« Youpiiiiii! »**_

**POM!**

_**« Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! »**_

**POM!**

**« EMMETT MC CARTY CULLEN! Si tu ne FERMES PAS TA BOUCHE, je vais venir et LA FERMER POUR TOI, épouse ou PAS! »**

**Emmett grimaça, et stoppa trop brusquement son saut, trop vite. **

**Le fragile tissu qui l'avait tant amusé ces dernières heures se rompit, et Emmett tomba, se réceptionnant -pas particulièrement délicatement- sur son arrière-train. Hébété.**

**Il entendit Jasper ricaner doucement, depuis la véranda.**

**« OH JASPER, TAIS-TOI! »**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime ce crétinou! :P

La suite Vendredi prochain!

Nouni.

* * *


	27. Carlisle, 12 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

_Me voilà de retour!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 12 Octobre**

**Pov Carlisle**

**Fil conducteur: Travail**

* * *

**C'était étrange -habituellement, son travail parvenait à le calmer ; même si la vie quotidienne à la maison était difficile, depuis le tragique anniversaire de Bella.**

**Mais aujourd'hui, il ne faisait que le frustrer. Il savait que c'était la conséquence de l'absence de son fils aîné. Il lui manquait terriblement. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une poignée de semaines, maintenant. **

**Carlisle espèrait souvent que c'était le mieux pour Edward, qu'il combattait la douleur d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même s'il était loin.**

**Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le guérir, et Edward ne la considérerait jamais. Même s'il reviendrait, Alice l'avait vu. Il allait réaliser ses erreurs, et supplier Bella de le pardonner.**

**Dans le même temps, un patient arriva. Accident de voiture, sévère commotion cérébrale, contusions multiples...**

**Le Docteur Cullen était de nouveau entièrement concentré sur son travail.**

* * *

Déjà le 27ème!

_Votre avis?_

_Nouni._

* * *


	28. Emmett, 13 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Date: 13 Octobre**

**Pov Emmett**

**Fil conducteur: Boîte**

* * *

**Avec une joie innommable, Emmett Cullen déchira violemment le papier qui entourait son cadeau, puis le balança derrière son épaule. **

**Une.. une boîte?**

**Il semblait confus, fixant le minois joyeux de sa femme.**

**« Hum... Quelle... jolie boîte? »**

**C'était une question et Rosalie le remarqua. Dans un soupir exaspéré, elle ouvrit la grande boîte marron, révélant le _vrai _cadeau.**

**« Une autre boîte? »**

**Rosalie soupira de nouveau, sachant qu'il lui faudrait tout expliquer, Emmett n'était pas exactement célèbre pour sa connaissance des nouvelles technologies...**

**« On appelle ça un iPod, Emmett. Tu peux écouter tes chansons favorites, avec ça. »**

**Il sourit d'un air ravi, les yeux pétillant, alors qu'il s'imaginait passer des heures et des heures à écouter ses chansons préférées...**

**Il commença à chanter, anticipant déjà « _Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top… »_**

* * *

C'est définitif, je l'adore!

_Prochain, pov très émouvant d'Alice_

_Nouni_

* * *


	29. Alice, 14 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

IMPORTANT!

_Selon l'auteur, Edward n'a pas révélé à sa famille qu'il quittait Bella pour la protèger -par peur de les voir le convaincre de rester. Il leur a donné les mêmes raisons qu'à Bella: il ne l'aime plus. Ce qui explique la colère des Cullen quant à son choix._

_Voilà, bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 14 Octobre**

**Pov Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Clef**

* * *

**Alice Cullen n'était pas satisfaite. **

**Elle avait cherché pendant longtemps, dans leur nouvelle maison à Denali et même dans le futur. Mais à aucun moment, elle ne s'était vue la trouver, et c'était ennuyeux.**

**Cette clef était importante. Pas juste importante mais _extrèmement_ importante. Edward la tuerait s'il découvrait qu'elle avait perdu les clefs de sa précieuse Volvo.**

**Ou peut-être pas. Ce n'était pas comme si il y tenait encore beaucoup, maintenant. Pas depuis que Bella n'était plus là...**

**Alice sentit son estomac se nouer alors qu'elle pensait à ce prénom. Bella avait été sur le point de devenir sa meilleure amie. Mais ensuite, Edward était parti et avait tout foutu en l'air -Jasper n'était pas à blâmer, bien sûr... **

**Si elle avait été autorisée à mordre Bella, elle serait l'une des leurs maintenant, et il n'auraient pas eu à l'abandonner.**

**Non, Edward était entièrement responsable de la tristesse des Cullen. Jasper ne pouvait plus rester à ses côtés, à cause de sa constante et suicidaire dépression. Même Rosalie -_Rosalie_!- était en colère contre son frère. Surtout parce qu'il avait abandonné Bella, malgré le fait qu'elle avait été de toute évidence la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Pourtant, il était arrivé beaucoup de choses à Edward...**

**Bella était la clef de tout ça. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'humaine était devenue intrinsèque au bonheur de leur famille.**

**Alice allait trouver la clef de la voiture d'Edward. Puis, elle irait au secours de la clef du bonheur d'Edward.**

**Bella.**

* * *

Review?

Nouni

* * *


	30. Bella, 15 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 15 Octobre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Shakespeare (I)**

**Pièce: Songe d'une Nuit d'été**

* * *

**_« Lord, quels imbéciles ces mortels sont! »_ -**tiré de Songe d'une Nuit d'été, de Shakespeare

**Douleur. Même Shakespeare la faisait souffrir. Il poussait l'amusement jusqu'à mentionner la tirade de Puck **-perso de la pièce en question- **devant elle.**

**Oh! Comme cete déclaration avait été prouvée! Une imbécile. Idiote. Naïve. Crédule. Crétine. Stupide, ridicule, imbécile qu'elle avait été!**

**Comme c'était impossible, incroyable, que quelqu'un comme_ lui_ tombe amoureux de quelqu'un comme _elle_! Ca arrivait seulement dans les films, dans les contes de fée, et il avait fallu qu'_elle _-elle que sa mère jugeait si mature- se persuade de son_ amour_! **

**Ridicule.**

**Comme elle avait été stupide! Elle avait été si éblouie par sa nature parfaite qu'elle en avait oublié la réalité. Elle n'avait pas vu la vérité...**

**Il était magnifique... Immortel... Parfait en tout point...**

**Et qui était-elle,elle? Une vulgaire humaine.**

**Une imbécile de mortelle.**

* * *

Votre avis?

_Le prochain est de Bella, un des mes préférés._

_Nouni_

* * *


	31. Bella, 16 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 16 Octobre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Anniversaire.**

* * *

**Un mois.**

**La douleur est insurmontable.**


	32. Alice, 17 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 17 Octobre**

**Pov Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Premier jour**

* * *

**Alice faisait la tête alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant leur nouvelle école à Denali ce matin-là. Ca ne changeait jamais. Chacun des premiers jours dans un lycée était aussi horrible que le premier en tant que vampire qu'elle avait enduré.**

**Et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.**

**Bien qu'elle savait exactement comment la journée allait se dérouler, qui elle allait rencontrer, ses matières, que tout irait bien, ses pensées la rendaient encore malade.**

**Mais Jasper l'aidait depuis la voiture, et la vague de calme familière la submergea, la calmant instantanément. Elle ne pouvait être complètement heureuse sans la présence d'Edward mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au visage ravagé de son amoureux.**

**Elle supposa qu'aujourd'hui aurait pu ne pas être aussi horrible, si seulement Jazz était avec elle...**

* * *

_Petit rappel au cas où: Rose, Emmett et Jasper sont censés être à l'université cette année-là. Ils sont les 'aînés' dans la mascarade humaine._

_Et après, trois petits pov Edward! :P_

_Nouni._


	33. Edward, 18 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 18 Octobre**

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Faiblesse**

* * *

**Ca fait une semaine que je suis arrivé ici. **

**Mais les rues du centre d'affaire et les millions de gens qui constamment m'entourent échouent à me distraire; comme tout. Ce n'est pas que cette cité n'est pas belle -elle l'est, d'une façon compliquée et contrastée- mais le problème est que maintenant, je n'arrive plus à apprécier aucune sorte de beauté. **

**Tout est pâle, en comparaison d'_elle_.**

**Il n'y a rien ici. Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui peut guérir mes blessures, quelque chose qui peut me faire redevenir entier de nouveau.**

**Bien sûr, il y a quelque chose. C'est toujours une option.**

**Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de prendre le premier vol pour l'état deWashington. Simple... et si tentant.**

**Mais pas assez tentant. Je ne compromettrai pas une nouvelle fois sa sécurité. Et si une éternité de solitude est le prix à payer, ainsi soit-il... **

**Je suis extraordinairement fort, mais je suis assez faible pour vouloir risquer le bien-être de Bella.**

**La voir. **

**Même si c'est juste une fois, **

**Même si c'est pour juste une seconde.**


	34. Edward, 19 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 19 Octobre**

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Retour**

* * *

**Ca pourrait difficilement être appelé un retour triomphant. Desespéré mais pas encore assez fou pour retourner à Forks, je suis arrivé en Alaska par le premier avion, mais l'atmosphère était différente.**

**Frustrante. Emplie de joie forcée, peu naturelle.**

**Je toisai Jasper, et le sentiment s'accrut immédiatement. Douleur. Incompréhension.**

**Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Après un dernier et douloureux coup d'oeil à ma famille, rassemblés dans le salon et me regardant d'un air circonspect, je sortis précipitamment de la pièce. **

**C'était une erreur. Je n'étais pas encore assez fort.**

**M'assurant de la relative tranquilité de la forêt alentour, je me roulai en boule sous un arbre.**

**Puis, j'attendais. **

**Longtemps.**

**J'attendais de mourir.**


	35. Edward, 20 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Désolée du retard! :S_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Date: 20 Octobre

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Shakespeare (II)**

**Pièce: Hamlet**

* * *

**« _Je dois être cruel, seulement pour être bon_. »** -tiré d'Hamlet.

**Je souhaitais ardemment que ce fut aussi facile. **

**Mais ça devenait toujours de plus en plus difficile. Et j'imagine que c'était difficile pour elle aussi -bien que pas à la même intensité. **

**C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir l'émotion, la douleur comme je la ressentais, moi. **

**C'était cruel, douloureusement cruel, pour tous les deux. Mais c'était pour son propre bien, comme toujours. **

**C'était la raison de notre tristesse.**

**'Cruel pour être bon' prenait maintenant un tout autre sens...**


	36. Seth, 21 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Pour me faire pardonner, un deuxième! :P_

**

* * *

**

Date: 21 Octobre

**Pov Seth Clearwater**

**Fil conducteur: Epée**

* * *

**Je faisais tounoyer mon épée autour de moi, abattant soldat après soldat. J'étais dans mon élément ici.**

** Papa me rejoignit soudain, bondissant à mes côtés, un sabre dans la main. Je lui souris, alors que nous combattions dos à dos.**

**_WINNER!_**

**Nous rîmes à l'unisson et il leva la main, dans laquelle je frappai avec animation.**

**« Bon travail, fiston »**

**Je ris: « Toi aussi, Papa! »**

**Cependant, alors qu'il allait pousser son habituel rugissement de rire, il hésita, une main plaquée contre sa poitrine. Il semblait avoir très mal, la douleur envahissait peu à peu son visage.**

**« Papa? » J'étais inquiet. « Papa, que se passe-t-il? »**

**Ses traits s'éclairèrent, « Rien, Seth. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Juste une vieille douleur.. »**

**Je ris avec lui. **

**Papa était résistant. Il allait bien.**


	37. Emmett et Jasper, 22 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 22 Octobre**

**Perso: Jasper et Emmett**

**Fil conducteur: Billard**

* * *

**« Attends, attends... Pourquoi ça ne compte pas?! »**

**Emmett était enragé. Il venait juste de taper une boule, et de la rentrer dans le trou! **

**De l'avis général, c'était le premier point de la partie -beaucoup de boules avaient creusé le tapis de jeu puis s'étaient envolées au loin, victimes de la force surhumaine des frères Cullen.**

**« Je t'ai déjà expliqué ça. » Jasper répondit calmement, en envoyant des vagues de calme dans la pièce. « Ca ne compte pas si tu rentres la noire... Tu ne dois pas la rentrer avant la fin. »**

**« Pourquoi pas? » Emmett était désorienté, sa colère avait, elle, disparu.**

**« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste les règles, ok? Je ne les ai pas créées, je joue juste avec elles. »**

**Emmett n'était pas convaincu. « Hum... Mais, je gagne quand même, non? Je veux dire... je suis le seul qui ait rentré une boule... »**

**Jasper soupira, exaspéré. et décida que ce serait plus sûr d'approuver son frère. « Euh oui, bien sûr Emmett. Tu gagnes. »**

**Emmett commença alors à chantonner victorieusement, et Jasper grogna, couvrant de ses mains ses oreilles.**

**Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution, finalement...**


	38. Mike, 23 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 23 Octobre**

**Perso: Mike**

**Fil conducteur: Chaussures**

* * *

**Les chaussures parfaites.**

**Elles étaient vraiment géniales. Comme s'il pouvait marcher sur les nuages, voler vers les étoiles, avec elles.**

**Il allait être couvert de compliments toute la journée, c'était sûr. **

**Peu importe. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il voulait impressionner...**

**« Belles chaussures, Newton. »**

**« Hey, elles sont impressionnantes, Mike. »**

**Il sourit alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, cherchant Bella.**

**« Hey, Bella! »**

**Elle le regarda avec prudence. Mais, après avoir passé seulement quelques secondes à regarder ses pieds, elle releva son nez pour voir son visage.**

**« Hum... Wow! Jolies chaussures Mike. »**

**Il lui sourit du haut de son tout nouveau mètre 80. « Vraiment belles, n'est-ce pas? »**

**« Oui, oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois un homme à talons, Mike. » Elle ne semblait pas certaine de ses mots.**

**« Bien sûr que je le suis. Je l'ai toujours été. »**

**« Ok... »**

**« Elles viennent de la toute nouvelle collection intitulée 'Drag Queen' »**

**« Hum... Ok. »**

**« C'est la nouvelle ligne Gucci... »**

**Son visage se transforma alors en une grimace peinée. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal?**

**« Désolée Mike, je dois y aller. »**

**« D'accord. A toute à l'heure, Bella »**

**Alors qu'elle s'en allait précipitamment, une seule chose envahissait son esprit, un seul prénom s'imposait à elle: **

**_Alice._**


	39. Em, Jazz, Rose, 24 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Hey! _

_Pour tous ceux qui passent sans me laisser de petits mots, pensez-y, c'est mon seul revenu! ;D_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 24 Octobre**

**Persos: Emmett, Jasper, Rose.**

**Fil conducteur: Analphabétisme**

* * *

**Emmett Cullen jubilait alors qu'il admirait sa femme jouer à la brillante et si tentante nouvelle Playstation. **

**Pour être franc, elle avait littéralement _écrasé _Jasper maintes fois à son jeu préféré, et celui-ci la regardait d'un air confus et irrité. Son règne s'achevait aujourd'hui...**

**Alice avait été attachée, baillonnée et enchaînée à un arbre au milieu de la forêt d'à côté, c'est pourquoi elle n'était pas capable d'aider Jasper à tricher en prédisant chaque mouvement de Rose, et les effets commençaient à se ressentir et les conclusions à se tirer. **

**Jasper n'était _rien _sans Alice!**

**Emmett prenait des notes dans son coin, essayant de compter les points entre les deux joueurs. Son écriture était hasardeuse et brouillonne, sacageait le papier peint préféré d'Esmée.**

**Et Rosalie gagna. Avec un soupir désespéré, Jasper se tourna pour regarder Emmett et sa machoire tomba -tellement vite que c'en était comique. « Woaw! Félicitations mec! Quand as-tu appris à lire et à écrire?! »**

**Emmett sembla terriblement offensé, bien qu'un sourire fier jouait sur ses lèvres: **

**« J'ai appris à lire il y a cinq ans déjà! »**


	40. Katie Webber, 25 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! :P_

_Encore?! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Date: 25 Octobre**

**Perso: Katie Webber- « la rousse de Seconde (...) » chapitre 6 de New Moon: Amitié.**

**Fil conducteur: Nouvelle.**

* * *

**Aujourd'hui, c'était mon premier jour au lycée de la Push.**

**J'étais arrivée avec ma vieille Cadillac, et ça avait été horrible. Aussi horrible que je l'avais imaginé. J'avais été la cible de tous les regards, de l'attention générale, toute la journée. **

**Oh, comme l'Ecosse me manquait!**

**Le temps, finalement, était à mon goût. J'étais heureuse qu'il pleuve. S'il avait fait beau, je n'aurais vraiment pas été capable de m'en tirer.**

**Ce n'était pas exactement mon premier choix, en plus. Après la mort de Papa, j'avais du venir vivre ici, avec Maman. Aux Etats-Unis. Mes amis me manquent... **

**Mes deux soeurs ainées ont bien de la chance -elles sont toutes les deux à l'université, une à New York, l'autre à Edimbourg. Elles ne sont pas coincées ici, avec le petit frère. Pfff!**

**J'aurais pu rester en Ecosse. Après tout, Becky voulait m'accueillir mais Maman n'a pas voulu, bien sûr... J'aurais tant voulu rester avec elle...**

**A lieu de ça, nous sommes coincés dans cette minuscule, pathétique réserve sur la côte.**

**Je la déteste. **

**Et mon père me manque...**


	41. Mr Molina, 26 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 26 Octobre**

**Perso: Mr Molina**

**Fil conducteur: Biologie**

* * *

**Avant qu'elle n'arrive, sa classe n'était que monotonie...**

**Il avait su dès le départ que lui et cette jeune fille s'entendraient bien. Elle était douce, gentille, timide et intelligente. Au contraire de tous ces dégénérés qui lui tapaient sur le système chaque jour...**

**Il avait été heureux de voir Bella s'intègrer petit à petit à Forks, il avait même apprécié les liens qu'elle tissait avec le jeune Cullen. Bénéfiques pour tous les deux. **

**Edward souriait, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait; et Bella aussi. Enfin.**

**Mais il était parti. Eux tous. Les cinq génies s'étaient évaporés. **

**Et Bella ne souriait plus.**

**Il détestait Edward Cullen.**


	42. Edward, Bella, 27 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 27 Octobre**

**Perso: Edward / Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Breakeven I**

* * *

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson Breakeven, de The Scripts.

**

* * *

**

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_**. -****_Je suis toujours vivante mais je respire avec peine-_**

**Je ne peux pas respirer. Je n'ai pas pris de véritable bouffée d'oxygène depuis si longtemps... C'est une chose insupportable, ce gouffre béant dans ma poitrine. **

**Et,juste à cette pensée, la _chose_ m'envoya une vague de douleur à travers mon corps. **

**Alors, j'enroulai mes bras autour de ma poitrine, remontant mes jambes contre moi de façon à être roulée en boule. **

**J'étais au delà des larmes.**

*****

_**Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in** **-Préchant un Dieu en lequel je ne crois pas-**_

**« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, assurez sa sécurité. Rendez tout ça plus facile... » Bien que je sache que j'étais la plus dangereuse des choses dans _son_ monde (j'étais attentif à ne pas dire, ou même penser _son_ nom -c'était bien trop douloureux...), je la connais. **

**Je sais que c'est un aimant à danger (elle avait bien réussi, malgrè la chance infime que ça se produise, à s'impliquer dans une histoire avec un vampire), Et je sais qu'elle est incroyablement têtue.**

**« S'il vous plaît, gardez-la en sécurité... Savourez ma douleur mais gardez-la en vie... Elle est trop précieuse pour être perdue... »**

*****

_**Cos I got time while he got freedom – J'ai eu l'attente alors qu'il a eu la liberté-**_

**Le temps passe. **

**J'ai perdu toute mesure. **

**Il est parti pour me donner ma liberté, et je suis plus emprisonnée que jamais.**

**Il est libre, et je suis brisée.**

*****

_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even -Parce que, quand un coeur se brise, il ne peut se briser encore-**_

**Elle oubliera, un jour. Plus tôt que tard, je l'espère. **

**Mon coeur est brisé. **

**Il a volé en éclat sans espoir de guérison -et c'est moi qui l'ait quittée...**

**Stupide petit vampire végétarien.**

* * *

Reviews? :p

_Nouni_

* * *


	43. Edward, Bella, 28 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 28 Octobre**

**Perso: Edward / Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Breakeven II**

* * *

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson Breakeven, de The Scripts.

* * *

**_His best days will be some of my worst_ -_Ses meilleurs jours seront parmi les pires de ma vie-_**

**Ce jour dans la forêt. Je suppose qu'il s'en rappelle comme d'un moment heureux, **

**Le jour où il a finalement largué l'humaine si agaçante. **

**Le jour où il a repris sa liberté.**

**Le pire jour de ma vie.**

*****

_**She finally met a man who's gonna put her first -Elle a finalement rencontré un homme qui prendra soin d'elle-**_

**Je n'ai pas triché. Je n'étais même pas en train d'espionner. Mais Alice savait -et qui suis-je, pour ne pas écouter Alice?**

**Jacob Black, bien que n'étant pas le remplaçant idéal (idéal ne serait pas un remplacement de toute façon, ce serait pour la vie. Sans moi.), peut assurer sa sécurité.**

**Même s'il est un Quileute.**

**Au moins, il n'y a pas de danger qu'il la tue. **

_**Lui.**_

*****

_**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping -Alors que je suis toujours éveillé, elle ne lutte pas pour dormir, elle-**_

**Même si je pouvais dormir, je n'en serais pas capable. **

**A cause des cauchemars -ils envahissaient mes rêves éveillés. **

**Elle, elle dort, parce qu'elle le doit. Parce qu'elle est seulement une humaine. **

**Elle a déjà oublié. Je l'espère, même si je n'en ai pas envie. **

**Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie. **

**Je veux qu'elle garde toujours le souvenir de moi, de nous. **

**Pour toujours.**

**Egoïsme.**

*****

_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even -Parce que, quand un coeur se brise, il ne peut se briser encore-**_

**J'espère qu'il est heureux, qu'il profite de ses _distractions, _où qu'il soit. **

**Je l'aime assez pour vouloir ça pour lui. **

**Je l'aime assez pour vouloir son bonheur.**

**Je l'aime assez pour qu'il me hante le temps d'une vie.**

**J'espère que quelque chose de bon arrivera dans ce cauchemar...**

* * *

_J'attends vos avis!_

_Nouni_

* * *


	44. Edward, Bella, 29 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 29 Octobre**

**Perso: Edward / Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Breakeven III**

* * *

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson Breakeven, de The Scripts.

* * *

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? -Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire alors que la meilleure partie de moi sera à jamais toi?-**_

**Je ne suis rien, rien sans elle. **

**Elle était si belle, si parfaite -et elle me complètait, comme Esmée complète Carlisle, ou comme Alice complète Jasper.**

**Comment puis-je continuer à vivre, incomplet, brisé comme je le suis?**

*****

**_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok__ay? - Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire quand je suis brisée et que toi tu vas bien?-_**

**Il a choisi de partir pour son bonheur.**

**Il était comme un enfant, et je n'étais que son jouet. **

**Il s'était lassé de moi, simplement. Comme j'ai toujours su qu'il le ferait.**

**Mais je suis heureuse que son intérêt ait duré si longtemps, ou même qu'il ait simplement existé. Pour tout le bonheur qu'il m'a apporté. **

**Le bonheur... Je pleure. Je ne peux pas empêcher les larmes de couler sur mon visage.**

**Le bonheur n'existe plus. Plus jamais.**

*****

_**I'm falling to pieces -Je tombe en morceaux-**_

**Si seulement je pouvais mourir. Etre découpé en tout petits morceaux. **

**Puis, être immolé. **

**L'Enfer, enfin.**

*****

_**I'm falling to pieces -Je tombe en morceaux-**_

**Le gouffre s'agrandit, et je dois enrouler mes bras autour de moi pour rester entière.**

**Ou bien me briser en mille morceaux.**


	45. Edward, 30 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Date: 30 Octobre**

**Perso: Edward / Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Breakeven IV**

* * *

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson Breakeven, de The Scripts.

* * *

_**They say bad things happen for a reason -Ils disent que les mauvaises choses ont une raison d'être-**_

**Quelle raison, à part celle de blesser, de tuer? **

**Pour détruire tout espoir, et ne jamais autoriser la blessure à se refermer.**

*****

_**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding -Mais aucun mot ne peut arrêter le saignement-**_

**Raison ou pas, je saignerai éternellement -quelle ironie!- et j'étais brisé. Définitivement brisé.**

_*****_

_**Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving _Parce qu'elle est partie, alors que je pleure encore-**_

**Elle a fait exactement ce que je voulais qu'elle fasse; ce à quoi elle était destinée.**

**Elle a trouvé réconfort et consolation en Jacob Black. **

**Elle avait oublié...**

_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even -Parce que, quand un coeur se brise, il ne peut se briser encore-**_


	46. Bella, 31 Octobre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Date: 31 Octobre -Halloween**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Vampires**

* * *

**La première fois que la sonnette de la porte retentit, elle sursauta violemment. **

**C'était tellement inattendu...**

**Pendant un moment, elle attendit que son père réponde, tendant l'oreille depuis le relatif confort du sol de sa chambre sur lequel elle était assise. Mais Charlie n'était pas encore rentré.**

**Bella se força à se lever et descendit rapidement les escaliers. La sonnette retentit de nouveau, impatiemment. **

**Elle déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit brusquement en grand et frissonna alors qu'un vent glacial s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements.**

**Deux enfants se tenaient là, dans la lumière vacillante du porche, leur mère derrière eux. La petite fille était vêtue comme une princesse, avec une longue, jolie robe et une tiare en plastique.**

**Mais ce fut le garçon qui attira son attention.**

**Sa cape noire était longue, avec un col dur. Sa peau était blanchâtre, enduite de peinture. Et des crocs rouge écarlate étincelaient sur ses lèvres.**

**Bella vit tout cela en un instant, juste assez longtemps pour laisser le garçonnet s'écrier: « Des bonbons ou une farce! », avant qu'elle ne claque la porte violemment sur eux.**

**Elle s'effondra par terre, secouée de hoquets déchirants.**

**La sonnette retentit encore, mais elle ne put trouver la force de se relever et d'expliquer. **

**Elle s'autorisa seulement à pleurer...**


	47. Edward, Bella, 1er Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 1er Novembre**

**Perso: Edward / Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Breakeven V**

* * *

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson Breakeven, de The Scripts.

* * *

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? -Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire alors que la meilleure partie de moi sera à jamais toi?-**_

**Ennuyeuse, pauvre et pathètique Bella. **

**Ma vie changeait, j'avais enfin quelque chose pour lequel vivre. **

**J'étais vraiment vivante, pour la première fois. **

**J'avais découvert la meilleure partie de moi -mon autre moitié, ma pièce manquante.**

**Et maintenant, il est parti, et je suis brisée.**

*****

**_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok__ay? - Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire quand je suis brisé et que toi tu vas bien?-_**

**Elle irait bien, elle allait avancer. Parce que son esprit était changeant -comme tout esprit humain. Je le savais.**

**Parce que je connaissais l'esprit humain mieux que personne. J'étais plus doué que tous les experts qui avaient jamais vécus.**

**Non pas que je vive, réellement...**

**Existence pathètique.**


	48. Edward, Bella, 2 Novembre

****

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 2 Novembre**

**Perso: Edward / Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Breakeven VI**

* * *

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson Breakeven, de The Scripts.

* * *

_**I'm falling to pieces -Je tombe en morceaux-**_

**J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de lui. **

**Il était la colle qui maintenait les pièces en cohésion. **

**Je n'étais rien sans lui, juste des morceaux assemblés au hasard.**

**Il m'avait brisé en mille morceaux, aussi efficacemment qu'une bombe ou une arme pouvait le faire.**

*****

_**I'm falling to pieces -Je tombe en morceaux-**_

**J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin d'elle.**

**Elle était mon tout, elle est mon tout. **

**Ma magnifique, merveilleuse Bella.**

**

* * *

**

_Par pure curiosité, j'aimerai savoir lequel de ces drabbles vous préférez, pour le moment._

_Voilà._

_Nouni._


	49. Edward, Bella, 3 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 3 Novembre**

**Perso: Edward / Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Breakeven VII -avant dernier de la série**

* * *

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson Breakeven, de The Scripts.

* * *

_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain. -Tu as pris son coeur et mon coeur est rempli de peine**._

**Elle avait le mien. Mon coeur était à elle, et il n'y avait rien que personne ne puisse à ça.**

**Il serait à elle pour toujours. **

**Mais, elle avait aussi son coeur à_ lui._ Celui de Jacob Black.**

**J'ai vu la façon dont il la regardait. Je connais ses pensées. **

**Il est à elle, et je suis à elle.**

*****

**_You took your suitcase, I took the blame. __-Tu as fait ta valise. C'est ma faute.-_**

**Il est parti, et je suis seule. Il m'a laissé avec mon coeur brisé. **

**C'était entièrement ma faute, bien sûr. Je n'aurai jamais du m'impliquer autant. C'était stupide, et naïf. **

**Et maintenant, regardez dans quel état je suis! **

**Brisée, oubliée, seule. Vivant une vie faite de monotonie.**

*****

_**Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains –Maintenant, je tente de donner un sens à chaque souvenir-**_

**Il n'y a rien à faire. Il n'y a pas d'utilité à donner un sens à tout ça... **

**Parce qu'il n'y en a aucun, simplement.**

**Mon existence n'a pas de sens.**

**Le Monde n'a pas de sens.**

*****

_**Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name. -Parce que tu m'as quitté sans amour, sans amour propre.**_

**Je n'ai rien à donner. **

**Je suis comme ces voitures. A vendre. **

**Comme la maison que j'imaginais: brisée au delà des mots, peut-être que la porte d'entrée est en meilleur état, mais derrière, il n'y a rien. **

**Je ne suis rien.**


	50. Edward, Bella, 4 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

Voilà le dernier de la série 'Breakeven'. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! :p

Et dernière chose, sachez qu'une review fait toujours extremment plaisir!

**

* * *

**

**Date: 4 Novembre**

**Perso: Edward / Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Breakeven VIII**

* * *

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson Breakeven, de The Scripts.

**

* * *

**

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing -Je suis toujours vivant mais je respire avec peine-**_

**Pas que respirer soit nécessaire pour moi. Mais, quand j'étais avec Bella, respirer était une chose délicieuse. Ca me rendait plus humain. **

**Et je n'avais pas été vivant depuis -oh!- si longtemps. **

**Trop longtemps, peut-être.**

**Ca serait mieux si je m'éloignais de ma famille, je leur cause seulement plus de douleur. **

**Oui, ce serait mieux. Pour tout le monde.**

*****

_**Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in** **-Préchant un Dieu en lequel je ne crois pas-**_

**Il n'y a pas de Dieu. S'il y en avait un, pourquoi aurais-je aussi mal?**

**Qu'avais-je fait, pour mériter ça?**

**Perosnne ne devrait subir ça. **

**Personne.**

*****

_**Cos I got time while he got freedom – J'ai eu l'attente alors qu'elle a eu la liberté-**_

**Elle est libre... Libre de vivre sa vie comme la Nature le voudrait. **

**Elle ira à l'université, se mariera... aura peut-être des enfants.**

**Elle le mérite. **

**Si quelqu'un mérite le bonheur, c'est bien elle. **

**Ma Bella. Ma raison d'exister.**

*****

_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even -Quand un coeur se brise, il ne peut se briser encore-**_

**J'espère qu'il est heureux, parce que moi, je ne le suis pas. J'espère que, où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, il est heureux.**

**J'espère qu'il y a au moins quelque chose de bénéfique dans tout ça. Quelque chose de rassurant.**

**J'espère qu'il profite de mon absence, même si c'est moi, je souffre.**

**J'espère qu'au moins un de nous deux vit pleinement. **

**J'espère beaucoup de choses.**

**La seule chose que je ne me permets pas est d'espèrer en son retour...**

* * *


	51. Les Cullen, 5 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Celui-ci est un peu spécial mais c'est un de mes préférés!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 5 Novembre**

**Perso: Carlisle, Esmée, Jazz, Rose, Emmett.**

**Fil conducteur: Silence -1ère partie**

* * *

**Je rentrai dans le salon, où Esmée et Carlisle étaient étroitement enlacés.**

**Silence.**

**Si j'étais Edward, je saurai qu'ils pensaient à une fille qu'ils avaient perdue. Si j'étais Edward, je saurai qu'Esmée pensait que c'était bien pire que la mort de son bébé. **

**Mais je n'étais pas Edward. **

**Moi, j'entendais juste le silence.**

*****

**Je rentrai dans la cuisine. Je répérai Jasper, regardant dans le frigo. Il était rempli de nourriture qu'aucun d'entre nous ne mangerait jamais.**

**Silence.**

**Si j'étais Edward, je saurai qu'il pensait combien notre départ était sa faute. Si j'étais Edward, je saurai qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait. Si j'étais Edward, je saurai qu'il se remémorait le seul repas que toute la famille avait préparé juste pour Bella ce jour d'été. **

**Mais je n'étais pas Edward.**

**Moi, j'entendais juste le silence.**

*****

**Je montais les escaliers puis entrai dans la chambre de Rose. Elle était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, regardant dehors, vers la fôret.**

**Silence.**

**Si j'étais Edward, je saurais qu'elle pensait combien elle avait été horrible avec Bella. Si j'étais Edward, je saurai combien était puissante la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. **

**Mais je n'étais pas Edward.**

**Moi, j'entendais juste le silence.**

*****

**Puis, j'allais dans la salle de jeu. Je regardai Emmett, le regard vide fixé sur l'écran noir de la télévision. La télécommande gisait, inutile, dans sa main gigantesque.**

**Silence.**

**Si j'étais Edward, je saurai qu'il était rempli de remords. Si j'étais Edward, je saurai qu'il pensait à la soeur qu'il n'avait pas pu connaître, alors qu'il l'appréciait plus que tout. **

**Mais je n'étais pas Edward.**

**Moi, j'entendais juste le silence.**

A suivre...


	52. Les Cullen, 6 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Il me semble avoir perdu Kritari... :s_

_Voilà la suite tant attendue et une nouvelle fois, merci pour vos si belles reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 6 Novembre**

**Perso: Alice, Edward.**

**Fil conducteur: Silence -suite.**

* * *

**Je rentrai ensuite dans ma chambre et dans ma gigantesque armoire. Elle était remplie de mes vêtements, mais aussi de ceux que j'avais achetés pour Bella. **

**Je regardai le futur de Bella. Je la voyais, recroquevillée sur le sol, pleurant, luttant pour respirer. Je voyais sa douleur, le silence qui l'envahissait et l'obscurité qui menaçait de tomber sur elle.**

**Silence.**

**Si j'étais Edward, je pourrais lui revenir, et lui dire que tout irait bien, maintenant. Si j'étais Edward, j'irai guérir son coeur. **

**Mais je n'étais pas Edward.**

**Moi, je ne pouvais rien faire.**

*****

**Enfin, j'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward. Il était roulé en boule sur son fauteuil, fixant le vide.**

**Silence.**

**Si j'étais Jasper, je ressentirai l'horrible douleur et l'écrasante souffrance qui le submergeaient. Si j'étais Jasper, je serai capable de lui enlever un peu de sa peine. Si j'étais Jasper, je serai capable de lui faire ressentir le soulagement, et même la joie. Pour une seconde, au moins. **

**Mais je n'étais pas Jasper.**

**Moi, je ne pouvais rien faire.**

*****

**La maison était silencieuse. Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Rien.**

**Je n'étais pas Jasper, ni Edward. **

**J'étais Alice, le pauvre lutin. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Oh! Je le ferais si seulement je le pouvait. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour cette famille silencieuse, ou pour la fille solitaire. Qui n'avait aucune idée que nous ne l'avions jamais quittée. **

**C'était le silence.**

**Et rien que je puisse faire ne pourrait le briser.**

**Silence.**


	53. Bella, 7 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_Voilà le petit nouveau, un peu plus lèger que les précédents... :p_

_Et bonne nouvelle, j'ai retrouvé Kritari (ou bien est-ce le contraire?!)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 7 Novembre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Politique**

* * *

**Les élections venaient de se terminer. Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de qui s'était présenté. Je m'en fichais.**

**Je n'avais pas voté.**

**Bien que j'étais maintenant une adulte sur le plan légal, et donc autorisée à voter, je m'en fichais. Je détestais penser à mon précédent anniversaire._ Ignore ça, ignore ça Bella. N'y pense pas..._ Et j'évitais donc tous les 'privilèges' qui m'étaient accordés maintenant.**

**Et puis, je n'en avais rien à faire. Quelle différence ça serait pour moi si des hommes étaient élus, eux qui vivaient si loin dans une maison grande et blanche? Ca ne signifiait rien pour moi.**

**Je ne pouvais m'en préoccuper moins que je ne le faisais dèjà. Ils auraient pu élire un singe à la présidence que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.**

**Quand j'entendis les résultats, quelques jours plus tard, ils ne signifiaient toujours rien. Je me fichais de qui était Mc Cain, ou Obama. Je suppose que le fait que cet homme soit le premier président noir à la tête des Etats-Unis aurait dû m'intéresser... mais je m'en fichais.**

**Quelque soient les nouvelles, je ne me préoccupais plus de rien.**


	54. Leah, 8 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Merci pour vos reviews, chers lecteurs! :p_

_Voilà un pov Leah, touchant._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 8 Novembre**

**Perso: leah Clearwater**

**Fil conducteur: Cynique**

* * *

**Leah Clearwater avait toujours cru en les contes de fées.**

**Même longtemps après avoir arrêté d'en lire le soir avant de dormir, elle demeurait sûre que quelque part, son Prince Charmant l'attendait.**

**Quand elle rencontra Sam Uley, ce fut comme si toutes ses voeux s'étaient réalisés. Il était son merveilleux Prince, venu pour l'emporter sur son cheval blanc (ou tout du moins, dans sa vieille Chevrolet). Il était parfait.**

**Et il semblait qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose pour elle. Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble.**

**Il envahissait ses rêves la nuit, toutes ses pensées le jour. Elle l'aimait. Et il disait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle s'était imaginée mariée avec lui, un jour -comme elle aimait cette idée! Leah était une de ces filles qui avait passée des heures, petite fille, à organiser son mariage. Sam semblait d'accord et heureux de l'être.**

**Mais tout avait changé quand Emilie était arrivée.**

**Le conte de fée avait été détruit. Par le crapaud qu'il avait toujours été. Ce fut comme si sa merveilleuse, heureuse vision de ce Monde avait changé, comme si soudain, elle avait été expédiée dans le monde réel. **

**Un monde de traitrise, de douleur, et de cynisme.**

**La dure réalité, où il n'y avait plus une seule trace de l'amour véritable. **

**C'était une histoire de plus. Une histoire comme les autres. Un autre conte de fée qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité.**

**Elle brûla tous ses livres qui commençaient par 'Il était une fois...', tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais eus. Elle barricada son coeur, devint la Reine des Glaces.**

**Elle sut qu'elle deviendrait une horrible soeur. Une horrible garce.**

**Mais elle était abandonnée. Perdue. **

**Elle était devenue cruelle. Cynique. **


	55. Jasper, 9 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Date: 9 Novembre**

**Perso: Jasper**

**Fil conducteur: "Why? Why not? Why not you? Why not now?" –Aslan. Citation de Narnia -je pense-: «_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi pas? Pourquoi pas toi? Pourquoi pas maintenant? _»**

* * *

"_**Why? Why not? Why not you? Why not now?" « Pourquoi? Pourquoi pas? Pourquoi pas toi? Pourquoi pas maintenant? »**_

**Jasper secoua la tête, essayant d'échapper à l'enchevêtrement de ses propres pensées et émotions -qui jouaient un monologue épuisant qui l'avait obligé à s'éloigner d'Alice pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.**

**Il devait voir Edward. S'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait. Dire à son frère à quel point il était désolé, combien il se sentait affreusement coupable.**

**Il se reprochait continuellement sa faiblesse. Ainsi que son incapacité chronique à mettre des mots sur ses pensées.**

**Mais pour l'instant, Jasper devait vivre avec sa culpabilité. **

**Pourtant, il devrait s'excuser. **

**Un jour. **

"**_Because it's too hard…" -Parce que c'est trop dur._**

* * *

Le prochain est splendide, pov Esmée.

_Review?_

_Nouni_

* * *


	56. Esmée, 10 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -Becky pour faire simple**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Commençons la série de chefs d'oeuvre! :p_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 10 Novembre**

**Perso: Esmée Cullen**

**Fil conducteur: Esthétique**

* * *

**Esmée Cullen laissa son esprit dériver alors qu'elle attendait de donner une conférence à une classe d'étudiants en design, dix minutes plus tard. La décoration n'était pas un sujet qu'elle devait préparer, après tout.**

**Elle avait été surprise -même choquée- quand on lui avait demandé de parler à l'Université d'Alaska, comme une invitée de marque. Le design intérieur -et l'esthétique qui l'accompagnait- était son plus grand talent, donc elle avait accepté.**

**Elle autorisa son esprit à dériver, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle n'était pas en compagnie de son fils ainé, vers Bella Swan.**

**Elle fut interloquée quand elle se rendit compte que la salle était maintenant remplie d'étudiants assis, attendant impatiemment. Elle réalisa alors qu'on lui avait posé une question.**

**« Excusez-moi? »**

**« Je me demandais de quelle manière avez-vous envisagé l'esthètique dans les travaux de restauration que vous avez entrepris ici? »**

**« Oh! » Esmée se remémora ses plans -les magnifques plans qu'elle avait envisagés pour la chambre de Bella dans la maison des Cullen, et soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler.**

**Plus parler d'esthètique sans avoir envie de pleurer.**


	57. Bella, 11 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Je suis restée sans voix avec celui-ci..._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 11 Novembre -Veterans' Day aux USA, équivalent de l'Armistice en France**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Commémoration**

* * *

**La minute de silence aujourd'hui avait été douloureuse.**

**Quand d'autres pensaient à des gens qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus, à des endroits qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus, à des batailles qu'ils n'avaient jamais livrées, elle pensa à un combat qui était perdu avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de se battre, avant même qu'elle l'ait voulu, même.**

**Pendant une minute sur les 82074 depuis qu'_il_ l'avait quitté, elle s'autorisa à penser -à réellement penser- à_ lui._**

**Ce fut brutal. **

**Ce fut merveilleux. **

**Ce fut douloureux au-delà de toute souffrance.**

**Et ce fut long, mais pas encore assez.**


	58. Edward, 12 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Date: 12 Novembre**

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: citation:**_"__**Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all"**_

**_Il est mieux d'avoir aimé puis perdu que de n'avoir jamais aimé du tout. _Alfred Lord Tennyson**

* * *

**Je me console avec le fait que je n'avais pas été seul durant ma vie -mon existence?- toute entière. **

**J'avais aimé, et je sais maintenant ce que signifie d'être aimé en retour. **

**Je sais que j'ai été une fois aimé, et plus encore que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. P**

**lus que je ne l'avais jamais espéré.**

**Mais plus maintenant.**

**Mais je ne pouvais nier ça: ça aurait été bien moins douloureux si je n'avais pas su ce qu'était être aimé. Si je n'avais jamais trouvé la personne qui m'était destinée, parmi le reste du Monde.**

**Mais j'avais trouvé cette personne. Et, j'avais été assez stupide pour la quitter.**

**Etais-je si ingrat?**

**J'étais parti. Pas parce que je n'étais pas reconnaissant, comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'être, avec un ange à mes côtés?**

**J'étais parti pour sa sécurité. Elle serait vivante et heureuse, sans moi pour la mettre en danger.**

**Je l'aime. Je l'aimerai toujours, pour toujours.**

**Et c'est vrai, il est mieux d'avoir aimé et perdu plutôt que de n'avoir jamais aimé du tout...**


	59. Edward, 13 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 13 Novembre**

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Europe**

* * *

**Il passait maintenant du temps en Europe -tout plutôt que de se laisser envahir par les souvenirs. Il était là-bas pour faire quelque chose de réellement productif. Il pouvait bien protèger Bella d'une façon lointaine et détachée, non?**

**Qu'en était-il de Victoria? -son nom le faisait toujours trembler de fureur. **

**Elle méritait de mourir.**

**Elle devait mourir. **

**Il allait la tuer, parce qu'il le devait à Bella.**

**Il devait être sûr que la vampire aux cheveux flamboyants ne l'ennuyerait plus jamais.**

**Il avait un but. **

**Enfin.**

* * *

Reviews?

Et les 3 prochains sont bien plus légers...

Nouni

* * *


	60. Esmée, 14 Novembre

**

* * *

**

Titre: Drabbles for Bella.

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 14 Novembre**

**Pov: Esmée**

**Fil conducteur: Children in Need **-sorte d'association de charité. Le 14 Novembre est la grande journée de don nationale ; comme le Téléthon chez nous, ou le Sidaction. Ils récoltent de l'argent pour les enfants démunis, les orphelins...

* * *

**J'étais sans voix. Et pourtant, ça n'arrivait pas souvent.**

**Je pus seulement baragouiner une réponse inintelligible, alors que la douce et calme voix résonnait dans le téléphone pour convenir du transfert de la somme d'argent astronomique qu'elle voulait donner à l'association. Je ne pus que murmurer avec incohérence en réponse.**

**La voix s'arrêta, sembla inquiète: « Tout va bien, mon cher? »**

**Je secouai la tête, avant de réaliser que j'étais au téléphone. Je chuchotai: « Oui... »**

**Je retrouvai ma voix, enfin. « Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas que je sois ingrat, loin de là. Mais c'est juste... _Woaouh!_ Êtes-vous... êtes-vous bien sûre? »**

**La femme rit: « Bien sûr. Si je pouvais donner plus, je le ferai. »**

**« Merci. Merci. De la part de tout le monde, merci! Oh! Mr Wogan, monsieur! » Le chef d'équipe venait juste d'entrer dans le bureau, et je voulais être sûr que cette femme soit remerciée comme il se devait pour son extrème générosité.**

**Il me regarda, passablement ennuyé d'être dérangé, mais vint jusqu'à moi quand même.**

**Son visage s'éclaira, alors qu'il entendait la somme d'argent que cet ange voulait donner. « Mettez-moi sur la ligne... Non! Mettez le haut parleur! Et que quelqu'un me trouve une caméra! »**

**Une caméra fut trouvée, et le haut parleur fut enclenché. Terry Wogan, encore incohérent, présenta la femme, et l'invita à parler.**

**Elle dit: « Bonjour. Mon nom est Esmée Cullen, et je promets de vous donner le double de ce vous récolterez ce soir. »**

**Le bureau explosa en remerciements, alors que la caméra retournait en studio.**

**Plus tard, bien que quelques mois déjà étaient passés, la générosité d'Esmée Cullen était encore dans tous les esprits de ceux qui en avaient bénéficiée. **

**Les enfants qui s'étaient vus donné une chance, grâce à elle. Les jeunes en difficulté qui avaient été soulagés de leurs dettes. Les frères et soeurs qui avaient pu rester ensemble grâce à cette aide financière...**

**Le nom des Cullen ne serait pas oublié avant bien longtemps...**

* * *

_J'ai beaucoup aimé celui-là... Surement parce que'on imagine très bien cette scène, qu'elle colle parfaitement avec le reste..._

_Becky est un génie. ^^_

_Review?_

_Nouni_


	61. Emmett, 15 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Date: 15 Novembre**

**Perso: Emmet**

**Fil conducteur: Rugby**

* * *

**Emmett grogna alors qu'il fonçait vers un de ses assaillants avec la force dévastatrice d'un tank. Verrouillant ses bras autour de lui dans une prise implacable, il le fit tomber, il lâcha la balle. Le craquement affreux qui retentit lorque l'humain toucha le sol fut pour le moins inquiètant. Emmett se releva rapidement, mais il était déjà trop tard.**

**L'homme saignait.**

**Marmonnant une injure, Emmett courut aussi vite que le pourrait le plus rapide des humains. Il devait présenter ses excuses, mais en même temps, il devait bouger de là.**

**Il n'était pas aussi immunisé à l'odeur du sang qu'Edward ou Carlisle l'étaient.**

**Une civière fut amenée sur le terrain, et l'homme, pourtant bien bâti, dut être déposé dessus par des ambulanciers. Emmett regarda sa famille, qui étaient assis dans les gradins, pour les rassurer.**

**Ils lui sourirent avec approbation, et il hôcha la tête, reconnaissant de leur confiance.**

**Puis, il fut immergé de nouveau totalement dans le match.**

**Il allait gagner.**


	62. Alice, 16 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

Ahem... Et, la motivation commence à me manquer...

Si vous passez et que ça vous plait, laissez une review, que je sache que ça en vaut la peine...

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Date: 16 Novembre**

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Shopping de Noël -comme le cours du dollar et de l'euro se rejoignent en ce moment, pas besoin de faire les convertions pour les prix!**

* * *

**Alice était dans son élément.**

**Toute raison légitime de faire du shopping était absolument parfaite pour elle. Et il y en avait une: la chasse aux cadeaux. Littéralement.**

**Il ne restait, selon les calculs d'Alice, que 39 jours avant Noël. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était grand temps qu'elle commence son annuel méga-shopping de Noël.**

**Une guitare pour Jasper... Rouge, avec des cordes noires et blanches. Elle produisait exactement le son sourd et gémissant que Jasper affectionnait particulièrement. En plus, elle ne coûtait que 25,000$!**

**Un collier serti de diamands pour Esmée. 1,613,937$**

**Une robe violette Caroline Castigliano pour Rosalie. 27,000$**

**Vacances à Dubaï pour Carlisle -et Esmée, elle avait acheté deux billets. 12,476$ pour l'avion, 6,232$ pour l'hôtel.**

**Une moto pour Emmett -une Harley Davidson, pas moins. 11,411$**

**Edward... Edward était le plus compliqué. Elle remplacerait son Grand Piano pour 675,000$.**

**Ses dépenses totales étaient très, très importantes. Mais Alice savait que Carlisle ne s'en inquièterait pas trop, puisqu'elle pouvait faire rentrer encore plus d'argent sur le compte de la famille qu'elle n'en avait dépensé; et ce, dès le lendemain.**

**Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra quelques instants...**

**Il y avait des actions prometteuses qui méritaient d'être achetées, d'ailleurs. **

**Demain, elle triplerait le montant de ses achats.**


	63. Bella, 17 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

_Hey!_

_Un grand merci aux revieweuses du dernier chap'! Merci à vous, ce fut un grand plaisir de vous lire!_

_Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'arrêter!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 17 Novembre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Conte de fée**

* * *

**_Ce n'est rien_, elle pensa.**

**Quelle importance, après tout, que le Prince soit parti? **

**Il allait revenir. **

**Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de lui comme elle avait besoin d'air pour respirer -après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait survivre sans...**

**Il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle.**

_Menteur_**. Menteur_. Menteur_.**

**Elle avait embrassé le Prince, et il s'était transformé en crapaud. **

**Puis, il était parti en bondissant. Il s'était lassé, peut-être même avait-il trouvé une vraie princesse. **

**Il l'avait quitté...**

**Mais Bella avait toujours su qu'Edward n'était qu'un conte de fée...**


	64. Edward, 18 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Hey! _

_Un grand, un immense merci pour vos reviews, fidèles lectrices! :p_

_Et, je voulais juste savoir quel était votre drabble préféré?_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 18 Novembre**

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Conte de fée II**

* * *

**Il savait que son conte de fée était terminé. **

**De toute façon, il était destiné à se fin depuis le début. Même si, pendant quelques temps, elle avait été son soleil... sa lune... son monde. Son tout.**

**Elle avait été sa princesse, son âme soeur. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme tout le monde semblait le penser.**

**Il le savait, bien sûr.**

**Même au tout début, il était déjà destiné à échouer. Il avait vu les visions d'Alice. **

**Yeux rouges, **

**Coeur mort. **

**Et Edward ne permetterait jamais d'infliger de tels dommages irréversibles à sa Bella.**

**Il avait été totalement déconnecté quand il l'avait quitté, l'incompréhension et l'horreur l'avaient submergé. **

**Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se voiler la face...**

**Il avait abandonné la princesse.**

**Il avait détruit son propre conte de fée.**

* * *

Alors, votre préféré?

Nouni

* * *


	65. Bella, 19 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 19 Novembre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Gaffe**

* * *

**Je trébuche plus souvent, maintenant.**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il n'y a personne pour me rattraper, ou si c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup plus à penser maintenant, mais je suis définitivement plus maladroite.**

**Je déteste ça.**

**En plus de tout ça, il y a toujours plein d'occasions de faire une horrible, absurbe et imbécile gaffe en public, avant de craquer.**

**Je n'ai pas besoin d'Alice pour me dire que ce ne sera plus très long maintenant...**

* * *

Alors?

_**REVIEW!**_

_Nouni_

* * *


	66. Bella, 20 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 20 Novembre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Le garçon qui ne grandit jamais.**

* * *

**Maintenant qu'elle y pensait vraiment, tout collait parfaitement.**

**Alice était le lutin. La capricieuse mais attachante petite fée. La Fée Clochette.**

**James était le Capitaine Crochet. Victoria et Laurent ses matelots.**

**Emmett et Jasper aurait pu être les Lost Boys -**_film de Joel Schumacher de 1987 avec pour personnages des vampires effrayants qui essaient de se fondre dans la masse_**- Aussi immortels que leur leader -**_ici Carlisle_**- mais encore plus perdus dans ce Monde que lui.**

**Rosalie était la belle princesse. Orgueilleuse et entêtée, mais au fond très généreuse.**

**Ed... _Il _était le personnage qui hante les rêves des enfants, le garçon immortel qui ne grandissait jamais. Peter Pan.**

**Et elle, Bella, qui était-elle?**

**Wendy.**

**La fille abandonnée.**

**Elle s'était sentie pousser des ailes en apprenant à voler, puis avait été renvoyée dans le monde réel, oubliée.**

**Elle devait grandir. Peut-être se marier. Avoir des enfants.**

**Mais, _lui_, qu'était-il devenu? Etait-il toujours un enfant? Etait-il t****oujours seul?**

**Pour toujours devenait _vraiment_ horriblement trop long...**

* * *

_Votre avis?_

_Nouni_


	67. Emmett, Carlisle, 21 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Merci pour ces reviews si gentilles! :p_

_Ne vous arrêtez pas surtout!_

_Nouni._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 21 Novembre**

**Perso: Carlisle, Emmett**

**Fil conducteur: La dernière paille**

* * *

**Il était très rare que Carlisle Cullen fut en colère, au point de vouloir frapper quelque chose; heureusement pour tous ceux qui vivaient avec lui. **

**Il était terrifiant lorqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.**

**Et aujourd'hui était un de ces jours là. Les jours sans.**

**« Comment peux-tu être si égoïste, Emmett?! C'était la dernière paille! »**

**Emmett haussa les épaules et grogna._ Lui_, il savait que, en fait, ça ne l'était pas. Il en restait encore une, collée sur la bouteille en carton de jus de fruit dans le frigidaire.**

**Stupide vampire paternel.**


	68. Jazz, Em', Carlisle, 22 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Ah et quelqu'un m'a demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir la paille du drabble précédent._

_Ce à quoi je répondrai que je n'en ai strictement aucune idée mais je vais me renseigner!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 22 Novembre**

**Persos: Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle**

**Fil conducteur: Desperate Househusbands**

* * *

**Elle les obligeait à faire le ménage. Eux, les hommes de la maison.**

**Rosalie et Alice étaient sorties pour la journée et leur avaient dit que si la maison n'étaient pas impeccablement propre à leur retour, ils allaient en pâtir.**

**Ils avaient hoché la tête frénétiquement, complètement paniqués.**

**Ils avaient donc ruiné (pas littéralement...) leurs mains et leurs genoux toute la journée, nettoyant la maison de haut en bas.**

**Pour leur défense, ils ne faisaient qu'assurer leur survie. **

**Se transformer en fées du logis était préférable à ce qu'elles avaient prévues de leur faire subir si ils ne l'avaient pas fait...**


	69. Emmett, 23 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Hey! Un grand merci pour vos reviews! :p_

_Et merci pour les propositions de punition de Jazz et Emmett! ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 23 Novembre**

**Persos: Emmett**

**Fil conducteur: Déjeuner**

* * *

**Après une dure journée de labeur, Jazz et moi avions pensé qu'il était temps de se mettre en chasse. **

**Donc, abandonnant Carlisle, nous sommes sortis furtivement de la maison. Jazz avait dû payer Alice pour qu'elle ne nous dénonce pas, la seule question qu'il restait étant: de quelle façon avait-il pu convaincre ce petit lutin si têtu?**

**Ahem... Après réflexion, j'étais plus heureux quans je ne savais pas ce genre de chose...**

**Nous étions donc sortis discrètement. Esmée ne voulait pas que nous allions manger trop souvent...**

**Oh! Je pouvais sentir un grizzly. Aujourd'hui était mon jour de chance.**

**Hummm... A table.**


	70. Miss Love, 24 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Celui-ci est un peu spécial mais je l'ai beaucoup aimé..._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 24 Novembre**

**Perso: Miss Love -l'auteur s'incruste dans son histoire, dans le rôle de cette prof d'anglais.**

**Fil conducteur: Cours d'anglais**

* * *

**Le cours d'anglais était le meilleur endroit pour écrire. Je pouvais voir des histoires, heureuses ou pas, se construire tout autour de moi alors que je marchai jusqu'à mon bureau professoral au lycée de Forks.**

**Il y avait des scandales mumurés, des secrets répétés et des histoires d'amour révélées au grand jour. **

**Tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'écouter.**

**J'écoutais, et je regardais avec attention.**

**Il y avait une fille que j'avais remarqué la semaine dernière. Elle ne parlait jamais, à personne. Elle était totalement seule, où qu'elle allait, quoi qu'elle faisait.**

**Je souhaitais qu'il y avait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour elle.**

**Mais je ne pouvais pas. **

**Je ne réécrivais pas les histoires. Je ne faisais que les raconter.**


	71. Bella, 25 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

_Si quelqu'un passe son bac S, il (elle) reconnaitra le splendide programme de maths..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 25 Novembre**

**Pov Bella **

**Fil conducteur: Maths**

* * *

**Logarithme.**

**Equations différencielles.**

_**On appelle fonction logarithme népérien notée ln la fonction réciproque de la fonction exponentielle.**_

**Imbécilité.**

*****

**Les nombres dansent devant mes yeux alors que je fixe la page de mon cahier. Je suis sure qu'ils ont une signification, mais ça n'en a pas. Pas pour moi.**

**Ils nagent et volent sur la page, et ils n'ont jamais aucun sens.**

**Je devrais faire quelque chose pour mon avenir, mais c'est inutile.**

**Pourquoi passer cet examen de maths? Est-ce que je m'en préoccupe au moins encore un peu?**

**Non.**

* * *


	72. Edward, 26 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Toutes mes excuses pour avoir douloureusement rappelé à Crevette et à Choco l'imminence de l'épreuve fatale! :p_

_Géo, pour aujourd'hui! Heureusement, pas de mondialisation au programme! ^^_

_Sur ce, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 26 Novembre**

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Géographie**

* * *

**Il dépoussièrait ses connaissances en Géographie alors qu'il parcourait le Monde, cherchant un sens à cette existence sans signification.**

**Même une quelconque distraction serait la bienvenue.**

**Mais non, rien ne pourvait retenir son attention -pas même l'étincelante New York, pas même les déserts immenses d'Afrique, pas même les rues sales de Pékin. **

**Rien ne le distrayait. Rien le distrairait jamais plus. **

**Rien à part une paire de yeux chocolat.**

**Il était devenu un habitué, récemment, en Amérique du Sud. Il s'était convaincu qu'elle était là. Il avait suivi son odeur -il était sur que c'était la sienne.**

**N'est-ce pas?**


	73. Bella, 27 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Celui-ci et les 3 prochains sont l'oeuvre d'un génie! :p_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Date: 27 Novembre**

**Pov: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Chimie**

* * *

**Vous savez, elle aurait pu juré qu'il y avait une sorte d'alchimie entre eux. **

**Une étincelle. **

**Une réaction naturelle, chimique.**

**Deux âmes soeurs...**

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, après tout? **

**Rien, apparemment.**

**Peut-être aurait-elle dû sécher ce cours de chimie...**


	74. Jessica, 28 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

_Pour ne troubler personne, pas de matières scientifiques aujourd'hui! :p_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 28 Novembre**

**Perso: Jessica Stanley**

**Fil conducteur: Drame**

* * *

**Rien.**

**Zéro drame à raconter.**

**Je veux dire, vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille peut faire d'autre? Il n'y a rien -je répète: _rien_ sur quoi parler.**

**Depuis que les Cullen sont partis, il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin, durant les premières semaines, nous avons pu parler de Swan. Vous savez. Tout le monde disait qu'elle était morte, ou qu'elle était dans le coma, quelque chose comme ça.**

**Mais un jour, elle est réapparue à l'école. Peu importe.**

**Le problème est que je m'ennuie, vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup.**

**Et, en plus de ça, Newton ne m'a pas redemandé à sortir...**

* * *


	75. Edward, 29 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Un de mes préférés!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

******Date: 29 Novembre**

**Pov Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Même les anges tombent.**

* * *

**Ils disent que les Anges déchus ont perdus leurs ailes et ont été expulsés du Paradis, mais seulement très rarement.**

**J'attends la chute.**

**Les Anges sont supposés être incroyablement parfaits, totalement dépourvus de défauts. Voilà comment les humains les perçoivent. Voilà comment ils _me _perçoivent.**

**C'est pathétique. **

**Un véritable Ange n'aurait pas tuer, ce que j'ai fait.**

**Un véritable Ange n'aurait pas détruit sa propre existence. Ou celle d'une innocente.**

**Un véritable Ange ne devrait pas envisager le suicide. **

**En fait, un véritable Ange ne se serait pas tant impliqué...**


	76. Bella, 30 Novembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Un petit bonus! Deuxième drabble de la journée parce que je suis vraiment heureuse!_

_Acceptée dans mon n'école! :p -si vous vous en foutez, tapez 1...-_

_Bref, enjoy! :D_

_**Et merci pour vos reviews!**_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 30 Novembre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Saint Andrew**

* * *

**Je ne laissais mon esprit cogiter que sur des choses totalement stupides et inutiles, pour essayer de me distraire de ce qui semblait toujours vouloir ressurgir.**

**Hmmm...**

**Saint Andrew. Saint patron de l'Ecosse. Crucifié sur la croix divine. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se comparer à son maître. Il ne le voulait pas.**

**Un martyr.**

**J'avais entendu une chanson... « _The only difference between suicide ant martyrdom is press coverage _» -_La seule différence entre le suicidé et le martyr est le nombre de unes de presse qu'ils engendrent._**

**Hum... Oui. Ok.**

**Je préfèrerais être un martyr. **

**Pas que je crois encore en quelque chose...**


	77. Bella, 1er Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

_Merci à toutes pour vos félicitations, pour être là depuis le début et pour votre soutien infaillible! :D_

_Voici la suite, le 77ème! Woaow! Plus qu'une centaine! ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 1er Décembre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Avent**

* * *

**Dans mon ignorance, j'avais oublié. **

**Ce n'était que quand Charlie avait accroché le calendrier de l'avent que je m'étais rappelée.**

**Oh non!**

**Je déteste cette période de l'année.**

**Balivernes écoeurantes!**


	78. Alice, 2 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

Voilà la suite, les prochains sont beaux, à leur façon. Pleins de la magie de Noël -pfiou, vivement l'hiver!^^-

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Date: 2 Décembre**

**Perso: Alice **

**Fil conducteur: Advent II**

* * *

**Ca a toujours été ma période favorite de l'année. J'aime la neige. J'aime la façon dont elle tombe, la façon dont elle parfait le paysage plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, juste en les recouvrant d'un dais blanc, scintillant.**

**C'est magnifique. Les dessins qu'elle crée sur les fenêtres. Je les regarde se tracer, mes yeux voyant plus que ce qu'aucun humain ne pourrait jamais voir.**

**Les cadeaux, aussi. C'est une excuse pour faire du shopping. Je veux dire, comment pourrait-on passer le réveillon sans cadeaux?!**

**Le jour de Noël. Le bonheur enfantin d'Emmett, et la joie de tous les autres -même Rose, bien qu'elle le cachait toujours derrière son habituel dédain. Je ne suis pas bête. Je sais qu'elle aime Noël plus que n'importe qui.**

**Mais Noël, cette année, sera différent. Une chose entièrement gachée. **

**Edward ne reviendra pas à la maison. Je le sais, grâce la vision qui me l'a confirmé. **

**Je ne le vois pas revenir. Ce sera étrange.**

**Edward avait toujours été là. Ce sera le premier Noël -parmi tous ceux dont je me souvienne- sans lui. **

**Et ce sera différent.**

* * *

Une review pour mon petit plaisir? Et savoir surtout si vous avez aimé...?

_Nouni._

* * *


	79. Edward, 3 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Merci pour vos reviews, z'êtes fantastiques! :P_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 3 Décembre**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Avent III**

* * *

**Noël a de multiples significations, une pour chacun de nous. Ma vision de la chose, par exemple, est complètement différente de celle d'Alice. **

**Pour Alice, Noël est synonyme de shopping. Sans mentionner le fait de donner et de recevoir des cadeaux.**

**Mais j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus de cadeaux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin. **

**Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je désire, et elle m'est inaccessible.**

**Même Alice, reine des achats, ne pourrait me l'offrir pour Noël...**

*****

_**« All I want for Christmas... » -Tout ce que je veux, pour Noël...-**_

* * *

* * *

Continuez à me donner votre avis!

Nouni.


	80. Rosalie, 4 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas twlight, ni même l'idée de ces drabbles, qui sont l'oeuvre de Becky. Je ne suis que traductrice.**

* * *

**Date: 4 Décembre**

**Perso: Rosalie**

**Fil conducteur: Avent IV**

* * *

**J'aime Noël.**

**Et ce n'est pas souvent que vous m'entendrez l'avouer.**

**Mais vraiment, j'aime ça. Même si je le cache. Tout le temps.**

**J'adore la décoration, les couleurs vives. Sans mentionner le fait que le rouge me sied à merveille...**

**Mais je sais que ce Noël sera horrible. Sans Edward, je veux dire. **

**Je le déteste depuis que nous sommes rencontrés, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne réalise pas son importance. **

**Et si Isabella Swan est la clé de son retour alors, peut-être... Peut-être qu'il est temps de les réunir.**

* * *

Je travaille actuellement sur la traduction d"un OS, Capturing the Flame, par deux très grandes auteurs anglaises de FF. Pour résumer, Bella est une artiste qui doit peindre un pompier pour un projet. Elle rencontre un homme magnifique aux cheveux bronze et demande son aide... L'idée vous plait-elle?

Si oui, je le posterai sous peu. As you like...

Sinon, cet Os? La méchante Rose qui nous ouvre un peu son coeur... Votre avis?

Nouni.

* * *


	81. Emmett, 5 Décembre

**

* * *

**

Titre: Drabbles for Bella.

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Désolée du retard. Cette semaine, je posterai un peu moins (BAC mon ami...) mais dès mercredi prochain, je reviendrai avec un nouvel Os et peut-être une nouvelle fic'!_

_Voilà. et n'oubliez pas les reviews! :p_

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 5 Décembre**

**Perso: Emmett**

**Fil conducteur: Avent V**

* * *

**Noël est différent, cette fois.**

**Bah, je suppose que vous avez entendu ça une centaine de fois. Mais, réellement, c'est différent.**

**Je reconnais qu'Edward est celui qui nous lie tous ensemble. Le seul assez rationnel dans cette maison irrationnelle, pleine d'histoires sans fin et de vampires adolescents.**

**Il nous permet de rester calme, la plupart du temps. Dans un sens, il est le plus humain d'entre nous -ou plutôt, il l'était. **

**Mais depuis, il a quitté Bella et a promptement détruit son existence.**

**Il ne fait aucun doute pour nous qu'Eddie a fait une immense erreur en partant. Vraiment. Malheureusement, il est bien trop orgueilleux pour le réaliser. **

**Il est en train de se tuer, en fait. Doucement et douloureusement. Mais il va voir qu'il a eu tort. Vraiment, vraiment tort.**

**Ce sera mieux, forcèment. Il n'est pas le seul à qui manque la nouvelle venue dans la famille Cullen...**


	82. Jasper, 6 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_Merci pour vos encouragements! :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

Date: 6 Décembre

**Perso: Jasper**

**Fil conducteur: Avent VI**

* * *

**Je ne peux pas lui faire face.**

**Pas après ce que j'ai fait.**

**Je serai fou, pour commencer, de le vouloir.**

**Celui qui a dit que Noël était le temps pour pardonner et oublier avait tort. Tellement tort, que si ça n'avait pas été si douloureux, j'en aurais ri. Mais je ne ris plus.**

**Je ne serai jamais pardonné. Je le sais. Je l'ai accepté. Peu importe combien Alice essaie de me rassurer, je ne pourrais jamais justifier ce que j'ai fait.**

**Et ça fait encore plus mal de savoir que j'ai détruit la vie de mon frère. **

**Sans parler de la sienne, à _elle_.**


	83. Esmée, 7 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Petite coupure dans mes révisions pour vous poster ça...**

**Demain, philo! Priez pour moi! :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Date: 7 Décembre**

**Perso: Esmée**

**Fil conducteur: Avent VII**

* * *

**J'ai posé les décorations de Noël aujourd'hui. L'arbre était magnifique -Carlisle et moi étions partis à sa recherche la nuit dernière et étions tombés sous le charme de ce sapin immense. Je l'avais décoré ce matin, avec l'aide d'Alice et de Rosalie.**

**Il était beau. Scintillant. Comme Noël devrait l'être.**

**Mais, cette année, ce serait différent. C'était traditionnel, dans notre famille, qu'après nous être tous installés autour du grand piano, alors qu'Edward jouait, nous chantions des cantiques. **

**Ca semblait terriblement niais, mais c'était nous. Et j'adorais ça.**

**Edward, tu me manques... **

**Si tu m'entends, alors... s'il te plait, chéri, s'il te plait, reviens à la maison pour Noël...**


	84. Carlisle, 8 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_*Revient de l'épreuve de philo* Bouah, ça c'est fait! :P_

_Merci pour les encouragements, les reviews, z'êtes géniales! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 8 Décembre**

**Perso: Carlisle**

**Fil conducteur: Avent VIII**

* * *

**Je passe plus de temps à travailler en ce moment que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. En fait, on avait dû m'ordonner de partir, à la fin de ma garde.**

**Mais la maison était si vide sans la présence d'Edward. Il y a Esmée, bien sûr, et le reste de la famille. Mais Edward -et Bella, forcèment- nous complètait. Nous ne sommes pas entiers sans eux.**

**Je me demande où elle est. Tout le temps. J'espère qu'elle va bien -et si elle n'est pas heureuse, au moins qu'elle soit en vie. **

**C'est le choix d'Edward, bien sûr. **

**Mais il se meurt sans elle.**

**Comme, je l'imagine, elle se meurt sans lui.**

**J'ai beaucoup de médicaments, mais je ne peux prétendre trouver le remède pour réparer un coeur brisé...**


	85. Charlie, 9 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Pouarf, plus que 4 épreuves et vacaaaances! :p_

_Merci, merci, pour vos encouragements et surtout les reviews, ici et pour Capturing the Flame -cet Os représente beaucoup pour moi...-_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 9 Décembre**

**Perso: Charlie**

**Fil conducteur: Avent IX**

* * *

**Ce me frustre tellement de réaliser que, peu importe la force avec laquelle j'essaie, je ne peux pas la rendre heureuse, soulager son esprit de ses souvenirs. Je souhaiterai tellement soigner sa douleur!**

**C'est Noël! Ce n'est pas supposé être douloureux. **

**Mais ça l'est. **

**Pour tous les deux.**

**J'essaie de la distraire de différentes façons, mais ça ne semble pas marcher.**

**Elle est partie trop loin.**


	86. Renée, 10 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Voilà le petit nouveau, que j'ai trouvé exceptionnel et très bien trouvé! :D_

_Demain, épreuve d'Anglais -Ouiiiii! Enfin un truc chouette! ^^-_

_Merci pour vos reviews! :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 10 Décembre**

**Perso: Renée**

**Fil conducteur: Avent X**

* * *

**J'adore Noël. Les couleurs lumineuses, les rires, la chaleur humaine. **

**C'est ma période préférée de l'année. J'ai beaucoup de magnifiques souvenirs de l'enfance de Bella, nous deux dressant le sapin à Phoenix.**

**Je voulais qu'elle revienne pour Noël cette année donc, quand Charlie a téléphoné, me demandant de venir la chercher, j'étais extatique. J'allais revoir ma Bella!**

**Mais quand je suis arrivée à Forks, elle était tellement différente... Le mot qu'ils utilisaient était 'catatonie'. Et, quand nous l'avions réveillé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle avait hurlé, cassant tout ce qui était à portée de main.**

**Je me rappelle de quelques crises de rage ces dernières années, mais rien tel que ce qui s'était passé. Ca m'a profondemment blessé de voir ma Bella dans cet état.**

**Je suis partie. Je ne pouvais le supporter, je ne pouvais rester avec elle.**

**Je suis une mauvaise mère...**


	87. Angela, 11 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_L'Anglais, fini! :P Mais quel sujet d'expression pourri: 'la popularité dépend-elle de ce que l'on a?' Et le merveilleux: 'selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'un métier prestigieux?' Bouarf. ^^_

_Demain, les maths! Misèèère, achevez-moi! xO_

_Crevette, si tu passes par là, m*rde du fond du coeur, amie S._

_Sinon, merci aux autres pour vos merveileuses reviews! ;P Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 11 Décembre**

**Perso: Angela**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XI**

* * *

**Elle avait toujours apprécié Bella. Pas égoistement, hypocritement comme Jess, mais d'une façon réelle et sincère. Elle avait vraiment apprécié la jeune fille.**

**Elle pensait souvent que ça serait probalement toujours le cas, si Bella lui avait donné une chance. Elle détestait la façon dont Bella était détruite, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler...**

**La pauvre fille était enfermée dans son monde, et Angela ne connaissait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait la réveiller. **

**Mais si Edward Cullen revenait maintenant, elle pensait qu'elle préférerait lui refaire le portrait plutôt que de lui indiquer où était Bella.**

**Les hommes. Bande d'enfoirés! **


	88. Bella, 12 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

_Bouah, demain, je suis en vacaaaances! :P -je sais, je vous tanne avec ça depuis 15 jours...^^-_

_Bonne lecture et promis, demain, je cesse de me plaindre! :P_

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**Date: 12 Décembre**

**Pov Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XII****Misérable. **

* * *

**C'est le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire son état actuel.**

**Vraiment misérable. **

**Pathétique.**

**Elle n'avait jamais été la grande fan que sa mère était pour Noël, mais, ce n'était pas comme si elle le détestait.**

**Comme si les sapins et les guirlandes la détruisaient encore un peu plus...**


	89. Jake, 13 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: VACANCES!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et lisez la note de fin de chap'! :P_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 13 Décembre**

**Perso: Jake**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XIII**

* * *

**« Allez, papa, s'il te plait? »**

**Billy Black roula des yeux. « Pour la dernière fois, Jake, je ne pense pas que notre présence va arranger les choses... De ce que Charlie m'a dit, Bella est dans une mauvaise passe. La dernière chose dont elle ait besoin est de nos paroles. Ca sera pire. »**

**L'adolescent semblait si triste, que son père ne put s'empêcher de rire: « Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob. L'année prochaine, okay? Pour le nouvel an, nous les inviterons. D'accord? »**

**Il soupira mais acquiesça tout de même. **

**Ils échangèrent un bref sourire, avant que Jake ne disparaisse rejoindre ses amis dans le garage. **

**Il avait une voiture à réparer, après tout...**

* * *

Alors, j'ai envie de commencer la traduction d'une nouvelle fic, je n'ai pas encore demandé le consentement de l'auteur -celle qui a écrit Capturing the Flame- mais je voulais vous en parler un peu avant.

Voilà le résumé, dites-moi juste ce que vous en pensez: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. Inspirée du Fantôme de l'Opéra. BxE_

Soyez le plus nombreux possibles à répondre.

Nouni.

* * *


	90. Leah, 14 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 14 Décembre**

**Perso: Leah**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XIV**

_Je ne sais pas de quelle chanson sont tirées les paroles... Si quelqu'un veut m'éclairer..._

* * *

**_Last Christmas,_ -_A Noël dernier-_**

**Les souvenirs du précédent Noël étaient douloureux.**

**Elle et Sam, pour la plupart. Ils avaient passé les vacances entières ensemble, tout ce qu'elle voyait en cette période lui rappelait son visage. **

**Leur amour.**

*****

_**I gave you my heart. -je t'ai donné mon coeur-**_

**Ce n'était que peu de temps après qu'elle avait présenté Emilie à Sam.**

**La plus grosse erreur qu'elle avait jamais faite.**

*****

_**But the very next day, you give it away. -mais le lendemain, tu l'as jeté...-**_

**Elle le regrettait. **

**Bien sûr. **

**Comme elle voulait remonter le temps, ne jamais dire à Emilie de venir. Est-ce que Sam et elle seraient encore ensemble?**

**Elle le pensait.**

*****

_**This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special. -Cette année, pour préserver mes larmes, je le donnerai à quelqu'un de spécial-**_

**Ou bien elle le déchirerait en morceaux.**

**De toute façon, il était déjà mort.**


	91. Bella, 15 Décembre

**

* * *

**

Titre: Drabbles for Bella.

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Voilà le... 91ème drabble! Woaw. je ne m'étais jamais autant engagée sur une fic' aussi longue mais je le fais toujours avec plaisir, surtout grâce à votre soutien infaillible!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews génialissimes! ;P_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 15 Décembre**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XV**

* * *

**Ca fait bientôt trois mois. **

**Quatre-vingt dix jours qu'il l'avait quittée.**

**Quatre-vingt neuf, si vous ne comptez pas la journée qui était en train de commencer. Et quatre-vingt treize depuis cette horrible anniversaire.**

**Elle devait se résigner.**

**Il ne reviendrait jamais.**

* * *

Ps: La nouvelle fic' devrait se mettre en route ce soir ou demain.

Nouni.

* * *


	92. Bella, 16 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 16 Décembre**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XVI**

* * *

**J'étais plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais été. De ce que je me rappelais, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche... assez proche pour ravaler mes larmes et avancer encore un peu, au bord du précipice.**

**Je ne pouvais me rappeler comment j'étais arrivée ici. Je n'avais pas pris la décision consciente d'ouvrir le tiroir de médicaments dans la cuisine. **

**Et maintenant, je tenais les pillules dans ma main. Vingt-quatre, pour être exacte. **

**Toutes parfaitement capables de me tuer.**

**Je serai de nouveau avec Edward...**

**Puis, la clé tourna dans la serrure et Charlie entra, criant mon nom: « Bella? Bells, regarde ce que j'ai apporté... »**

**Il pénétra dans la cuisine, alors que je jetai hâtivement les pillules dans la poubelle. Il tenait une branche de houx, les baies rouges contrastant avec les feuilles vertes étincelantes.**

**Je me rappelai soudain pourquoi je ne pourrai jamais me suicider alors que j'accrochai la branche sur la porte:**

** Ca tuerait Charlie...**

**Et puis, après tout, c'était Noël...**


	93. Les Cullen, 17 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Voilà, la nouvelle fic' a été postée, ainsi que le dernier chap d'Hallucination. _

_Merci de votre soutien extraordinaire, comme d'habitude! :P_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 17 Décembre**

**Perso: Emmett**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XVII**

* * *

**Le jeu était incroyablement tendu. **

**Les Cullens échangeaient des regards menaçants derrière leurs cartes.**

**Chaque visage était mortellement sérieux, alors qu'ils inspectaient la pile de cartes de plus en plus importante au centre de la table verte. C'était le tour d'Emmett.**

**Avec un visage totalement indéchiffrable, que même Carlisle lui enviait, il retourna la carte du dessus; pour révèler... un as de pique.**

**« GAGNE! _Bop to the top..._ »**


	94. Edward, 18 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 18 Décembre**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XVIII**

* * *

**Il parcourait les rues, indifférent à tout.**

**Pourtant, elles étaient magnifiques, décorées pour Noël. Il adorait d'habitude Edimbourg -**ville d'Ecosse**- à cette période, il l'avait toujours adoré.**

**Les arbres qui longeaient les Jardins dans le centre étaient magnifiés par les lumières blanches qu'on y avait déposées -comme des lucioles; et l'animation provenant du Carnaval avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. **

**Une éternité...**

**Trois mois et deux jours.**

* * *

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.

J'ai traduit la moitié du prochain chap' du Masque.

Nouni.

* * *


	95. Alice, 19 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

Bonjour à tous! :P

Désolée du retard mais je viens de commencer mon boulot d'été et je suis déjà... lessivée! Qu'est-ce que les enfants sont épuisants! ^^ Bref, je cesse de raconter ma vie.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Date: 19 Décembre -sortie de Twilight aux USA**

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XIX**

* * *

**J'ai emmené Jasper au cinéma aujourd'hui.**

**Nous voulions vraiment sortir depuis longtemps, et j'avais besoin d'emmener Jazz loin de la maison, parce que ça le tue de rester là.**

**Nous avons vu un ridicule film de Noël. C'était mielleux, c'était drôle...**

**... Et Jasper a détesté.**

**Mince!**

**J'aurais vraiment dû me renseigner avant de l'emmener voir ce film de vampires...**


	96. Edward, 20 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date:20 Décembre **

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XX**

* * *

**Y'a-t-il un remède miracle?**

**Je l'espère tellement.**

**Pour l'oubli. Ou au moins pour ne se souvenir que des bons souvenirs.**

**Pour mourir. Ou au moins pour souffrir un peu moins.**

*****

**Va-t-elle bien? A t-elle oublié, _elle_?**

**Je le voudrai mais mon coeur me rappelle que je me mens.**

**Je ne veux pas qu'elle oublie.**

**Les bons comme les mauvais moments. Les larmes comme les rires.**

*****

**Je veux qu'elle continue de m'aimer.**

**Même si ça nous tue tous les deux.**


	97. Leah, 21 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Tout le monde, bonjour._

_Déjà, désolée du retard -si je peux, et pour me faire pardonner, je reposte ce soir._

_Ensuite, un grand merci pour vos reviews. Merci, merci, merci._

_Enfin, les résultats du Bac? Mes lectrices sont-elles bachelières? -Crevette, Choco', et les autres._

_Pour moi, Mention Très Bien. Gosh, j'en reviens toujours pas. O.o_

_

* * *

_

**Date: 21 Décembre **

**Perso: Leah**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XXI**

* * *

**Je dois partir. **

**Je ne peux pas gérer ça, la joie feinte. Je déteste Noël, c'est la pire période de l'année.**

**C'est un moment de famille, d'amitié.**

**Un moment pour les amoureux.**

**C'est le moment qu'un coeur brisé haït le plus.**

**Et le mien fait partie de ceux-là...**


	98. Bella, 22 Décembre

**

* * *

**

Titre: Drabbles for Bella.

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

Celui-là est tout simplement magnifique.

* * *

**Date: 22 Décembre **

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XXII**

* * *

**Quand elle se levait, le matin, il lui fallait parfois plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler pourquoi une paire de bras froids ne l'enlaçaient pas.**

**Pour une raison inconnue, ce matin-là, cela lui prit encore plus longtemps que d'habitude... Sans réfléchir, elle sauta hors de son lit et pressa le bouton play de son lecteur CD. C'était instinctif, naturel.**

**Et, lorsque la chanson retentit, ça la tua presque. **

**Clair de Lune. Debussy. **

**Qu'il soit maudit... Qu'il soit maudit! **

**Elle balança son poing frêle dans le lecteur, et le plastique éclata. Le son s'estompa brutalement.**

**Elle pensait qu'elle allait tout détruire...**

**Alors qu'elle se relevait, une planche de bois craqua sous son poids, bien que, comme d'habitude, elle ne s'en précoccupa pas.**

**C'était étrange qu'elle soit aussi près de la vérité, et pourtant qu'elle n'en ait aucune idée....**

* * *

Becky fait bien sûr référence ici à la planche de bois sous laquelle sont cachés les cadeaux d'anniversaire de Bella... et la preuve qu'Edward l'aime toujours...

_Voilà. Votre avis?_

_Ps: Le chapitre 1 du Masque est posté!_

* * *


	99. Alice, 23 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes extraordinaires! :P_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 23 Décembre **

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XXIII**

* * *

_**Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend? Est-ce que quelqu'un me voit?**_

**Elle ne put se faire entendre par personne. Personne ne voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait vu. **

**Ils étaient tous fatigués de ses visions déprimantes.**

**Ils ne voulaient plus rien savoir. Même Jasper ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il était parti, de toute façon. Lui et Emmett étaient partis chasser. Même Rosalie s'était enfuie avec eux. Carlisle était avec Esmée, qui souffrait le plus de l'absence d'Edward.**

**Elle ne voulait pas savoir qu'il était à Forks, parce que ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas ici. Qu'il était parti.**

**Tout ce qu'Alice put faire fut de s'assoir, essayant de s'immerger de nouveau dans le futur de Bella, pour voir si elle et son frère allaient se retrouver.**

**Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait quelque chose d'autre à faire...**

**En fait, elle pouvait rester là toute la journée.**

**Elle avait le temps. L'éternité.**


	100. Edward, 24 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Oh, Gosh! Voici le 100ème drabble de cette fic'! Je crois avoir traduit la plus longue histoire de FF! :¨P_

_Une nouvelle fois, merci infiniment à vous, chers lecteurs, pour votre soutien extraordinaire. Sans vous, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai abandonné... Merci._

_Maintenant, bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 24 Décembre **

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Avent XXIV**

* * *

**C'était étrangement relaxant. Morbide même.**

**J'étais assis, complètement immobile, alors que, tout autour de moi, la neige tombait.**

**Quel terrible cliché. Esmée allait obtenir le Noël blanc dont elle rêvait -même si techniquement, elle ne rêvait plus. Je sais qu'Alice avait du garder ça pour elle; elle n'aurait pas voulu gâcher la surprise. **

**La neige se déposait partout sur moi. Elle enterrait mon corps sous d'épaisses couches de blanc. Enterré vivant... Si on le pouvait encore.**

**J'étais loin de tout, cependant pas assez pour ne pas entendre les pensées de paroissiens.**

**La Messe de Minuit s'achevait alors que l'horloge égrennait les douze coups. Il était minuit, minuit le jour de Noël, et il neigeait. Les humains passaient le pas de l'immense porte de l'église, et l'excitation était en chacun, adultes autant qu'enfants. **

**Malgrè tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. **

**C'était une nuit magnifique... Et c'était une honte que de n'avoir personne pour la partager.**

**Mais je la partagerai demain avec _elle_. **

**Même si ça nous devait nous tuer tous les deux...**


	101. Tous, 25 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Je ne perdrai pas mon temps en des mots inutiles..._

_Profitez bien de ce petit moment._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 25 Décembre **

**Perso: tous**

**Fil conducteur: Noël**

* * *

**Bella**

**Alors que je coupais les légumes et cuisinais les pommes de terre et la viande, mon esprit dériva vers d'autres cieux... J'ouvris la fenêtre, mes doigts semblant se mouvoir d'eux mêmes.**

**Je vis un oiseau, au loin, et ça me rendit triste, nostalgique. Comme j'aurais voulu être capable de voler comme un oiseau; voler, au delà de tout, loin de ma douleur...**

**Je n'aurai jamais à revenir ici, ici où ça faisait le plus mal.**

**Alors que je me perdais encore plus dans mes pensées, mes yeux retournèrent à l'autre oiseau, celui que je venais de lancer dans la casserole. Mort, immobile, affreusement mutilé. **

**L'oiseau qui ne pourrait plus jamais voler.**

**Parfois, je _le_ détestais.**

*****

**Edward**

**Je la regardais.**

**J'étais assis dans l'arbre, immobile, et je la regardais. Je devais sérieusement me contrôler pour éviter de voler vers elle. Je la regardais encore alors que son regard se dirigeait vers les oiseaux qui volaient à travers le ciel desespéramment gris, puis se focalisait sur autre chose; que je ne voyais pas.**

**Son regard était peiné alors qu'il dérivait une nouvelle fois vers moi, et mon coeur se brisa, un peu plus.**

**C'était moi. J'avais fait ça. **

**Mais je ne ferai qu'empirait les choses -pour nous deux- si je revenais dans sa vie...**

**Mais je pouvais faire quelque chose, même si ce n'était que peu. **

**Pas assez.**

**Je murmurai les mots qui me hantaient, depuis si longtemps, le soir, alors qu'elle était recroquevillée dans son lit et dormait profondemment.**

**« Joyeux Noël, mon amour... »**

**Parfois, je me détestais.**

*****

**Esmée**

**Edward ne se montra pas. Nous avons ouvert les cadeaux, ri, et chanté alors que Rosalie jouait du piano... Mais tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Tout cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens.**

**Si j'avais été encore humaine, j'aurais pleuré. Mais je n'avais pas le choix: j'ai souri et essayé de me réjouir avec les autres...**

**Parfois, je détestais mon fils.**

*****

**Alice**

**J'avais vu Edward revenir. J'étais vraiment heureuse, vraiment. Je pensais qu'il était finalement revenu à la raison.**

**Mais je n'aurais jamais dû entretenir l'espoir, parce que ça faisait encore plus mal, maintenant que je connaissais la vérité. J'aurai du voir qu'il n'allait pas revenir vers elle, il se contentait simplement de l'espionner.**

**Pauvre lâche.**

**Mais j'étais trop naïve, trop confiante. Comme d'habitude. **

**J'étais avec Jasper, maintenant, parce que la force des émotions en bas était trop pour lui.**

**Edward avait ruiné notre Noël.**

**Parfois, je le détestais.**

*****

**Rosalie**

**Edward avait rendu tout le monde triste, alors qu'il n'était même pas là! Dans la réunion qu'était Noël et pour tout le reste, il était la clef de notre union. Il était la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous battions jamais, le pacifique.**

**Nous ne battions pas en ce moment, mais c'était juste parce que nous étions trop maussades pour ça. J'aurai préféré que nous nous disputions, parce que nous aurions été excités, en vie....**

**C'était comme une parodie, mais ce n'était pas drôle. Pas du tout amusant.**

**Edward me manque.**

**Je ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il le savait. Bien sûr. C'était difficile de garder un secret, avec lui. C'est pourquoi je ne dissimulais pas le fait que j'enviais Bella, parce qu'il devait le savoir.**

**Et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était parti. **

**Parfois, je détestais Edward.**

*****

**Carlisle**

**Je devais rester à la maison aujourd'hui, mais mon esprit voulait retourner travailler.**

**Nous étions assis dans la large, ouverte pièce centrale. Je pris Esmée dans mes bras, alors qu'elle essayait d'arrêter de se lamenter dans d'étranges sanglots sans larmes. **

**Alice était avec Jasper, et même Emmett était maussade. **

**Voilà ce qu'il avait fait. **

**Mon fils était le seul capable d'influencer l'humeur de nous tous vers son point le plus bas, vers la tristesse, vers le désespoir.**

**Parfois, je détestais Edward.**

*****

**Jasper**

**Les esprits étaient si tendus, où que j'aille. J'avais du quitter la pièce à cause d'eux.**

**C'était un peu mieux ici, comme si les émotions étaient diluées, mais ce n'est pas le Nirvana.**

**Loin de là.**

**La haine était le plus flagrant des sentiments que je pouvais détecter. La tristesse, l'ennui et le chagrin venaient ensuite. Mais la puissance de la haine ressentie envers Edward était étourdissante.**

**Probablement parce qu'elle était partout: tout le monde ici la portait en lui.**

**J'étais quand même un peu honteux d'avouer ressentir la même chose.**

**Parfois, je le détestais.**

*****

**Emmett**

**J'étais si éteint. Il n'y avait rien à faire ici, sans Edward. Je ne pouvais le supporter.**

**Il n'y avait personne à ennuyer, personne de qui se moquer.**

**Edward était ce genre de personne. Mais maintenant, il était parti, le mauvais joueur!**

**Carlisle ne me laisserait même pas aller chasser, parce qu'apparemment, nous devions 'rester tous ensemble pour Noël'**

**Tout ça pour ça.**

**Parfois, je détestais Edward.**

*****

**Charlie**

**Bella servait la nourriture, mais elle semblait toujours comme ça. **

**Sans vie.**

**J'étais choqué chaque fois que je voyais son expression indifférente. Je considérais de plus en plus l'idée d'appeler Renée... elle connaissait Bella bien mieux que moi.**

**Elle était plus qualifiée que moi pour s'occuper d'elle.**

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de blâmer celui qui l'avait tant transformé...**

**Je détestais Edward Cullen.**

* * *

Vous savez quoi? Aujourd'hui, je veux une review de chacun d'entre vous. Parce qu'à mes yeux, ce drabble est le plus beau.

_Et parce que l'auteure mérite qu'on salue son talent. Surtout aujourd'hui._

_Alors, tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, dans les favs, ou ceux qui viennent pour la première fois..._

_...Laissez moi une trace de votre passage._

_Nouni._

* * *


	102. Emmett, 26 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Juste quelques mots... Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça compte tellement pour moi._

_Merci à vous tous -et toutes, vous qui êtes majoritaires ici!^^- pour ce soutien tout bonnement unique que vous m'apportez._

_Et si je puis me permettre, **ne vous arrêtez surtout pas!** ;P_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 26 Décembre **

**Perso: Emmett**

**Fil conducteur: Pantomime -spectacle de Noël inspiré des contes de fées.**

* * *

**Emmett sautillait sur son siège, totalement excité, le regard rivé sur la scène; tandis que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel à ses côtés. Franchement, elle ne savait _vraiment_ pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de l'accompagner à ce spectacle; mais le résultat était là: elle était coincée ici, maintenant. **

**Les lumières se tamisèrent et le rideau se leva, aux trois coups traditionnels. Emmett, si possible, devint encore plus excité, alors que le méchant de la pièce montait sur scène, sous les centaines de huées de la foule. **

**Le vampire se joignit à eux avec enthousiasme, alors que l'acteur grognait, rendant soudain silencieuse les spectateurs excités. Maintenant attentifs.**

**« Je suis le grand ABANEZZER, Roi des VAMPIRES! »**

**Les bouches d'Emmett et Rosalie s'ouvrirent béatement, et restèrent dans cette position embarassante alors que la pièce s'éternisait sous leurs yeux effarés. Ce Roi des Vampires ne scintillait pas au Soleil, mais il semblait avoir un étrange problème avec l'ail et les pieux de bois. Emmett semblait fasciné.**

**Finalement, quand le rideau s'abaissa, précédé d'une explosion de fumée, Emmett se leva, riant aux éclats.**

**Rosalie se cacha le visage de ses mains. Elle n'était pas Alice, mais il n'était pas difficile de prédire les prochains mots qui sortiraient de la bouche de son mari:**

**« Je suis le grand EMMETT, Roi des VAMPIRES! »**


	103. Charlie, 27 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Juste, merci pour toutes vos reviews._

_Ps: Le prochain chapitre du Masque est prévu ce week-end!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 27 Décembre**

**Perso: Charlie**

**Fil conducteur: Match**

* * *

**J'essayais de regarder la télé alors que j'entendais Bella dans la cuisine. **

**C'était le rugby, une chaîne britannique. L'équipe d'Edimbourg contre celle de Glasgow. **

**J'avais attendu une année entière pour voir ce match, mais pourtant, il avait perdu tout intérêt maintenant. J'essayais vraiment d'y prêter attention, surtout quand le jeu arriva à son paroxysme. Mais, même quand je tentais de toutes mes forces de me concentrer, je ne pouvais pas.**

**Je ne savais pas si elle était au courant que je pouvais entendre ses sanglots, mais j'avais appris depuis un long moment qu'il était complètement inutile d'intervenir. Donc, je devais rester concentré.**

**Un jour, tout irait mieux pour elle,**

**Un jour, je ferai que tout irait mieux,**

**Un jour, je tuerai Edward Cullen.**

**Je le jure.**


	104. Edward, 28 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Ahem, merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews, comme d'habitude! :D Merci, merci, merci._

_Et la suite du Masque est postée! =D_

_Sinon, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre extraordinaire et cette chute... (tu verras, Kritari, toi qui les aime tant! xD)_

_

* * *

_

**Date: 28 Décembre **

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Famille**

* * *

**Je suis revenu en famille aujourd'hui. Et je n'aurai jamais dû.**

**Je ne suis pas Jasper, mais je n'avais pas besoin de son don pour savoir. Je pouvais sentir l'animosité qui saturait l'air ici. J'avais ruiné leur Noël, et ils en souffraient. Beaucoup.**

**Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, bien que je pus quand même saisir des bribes de pensées. Seules Esmée et Alice essayèrent de cacher leur colère, mais échouèrent.**

**Et, alors que je prenais place dans le salon silencieux, je réalisais enfin une chose à laquelle j'aurais dû penser auparavant, longtemps auparavant.**

**Ils aimaient Bella, eux aussi.**

**Même Jasper, qu avait voulu la tuer... Même Rosalie l'aimait, à son étrange façon. **

**Elle était devenue un membre de la famille: une fille pour Esmée et Carlisle, une meilleure amie pour Alice, une petite soeur pour Emmett, Jasper et... Rosalie aussi.**

**Je leur avais pris Bella.**

**Mais j'avais déjà accepté depuis longtemps que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un connard égoïste...**


	105. Miss Love, 29 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Hello!_

_Plus que deux reviews et on arrive à 300! Cela ne tient qu'à vous..._

* * *

**Date: 29 Décembre **

**Perso: Miss Love de retour**

**Fil conducteur: Interrogations**

* * *

**Alors que je m'asseyais sur le seul canapé -défoncé- de mon vieil appartement, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur la fille solitaire. Isabella Swan. Je me demandais si elle avait passé un Noël atroce, tout comme moi.**

**Je me demandais si elle finirait par trouver un jour ce qu'elle cherchait. **

**Je me demandais si elle sourirait de nouveau, bientôt.**

**Alors que mon esprit s'envolait vers des suppositions soient folles soient impossibles, je pris une feuille et un stylo.**

**Puis, je commençais à écrire. A propos de ce qu'elle faisait, jour après jour. A propos de son 'happy end' à elle.**

**J'espèrais qu'elle l'aurait, vraiment. Sinon, quelle sorte d'histoire ce serait, si elle mourait seule?**

* * *

_Je voulais juste savoir si quelqu'un avait vu le nouvel Harry Potter au ciné?_

_Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de dépenser de l'argent pour le billet?! :P_

_Votre avis?_

* * *


	106. Alice, 30 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Oh, Gosh! On vient de passer la barre des 300! :P **Savez-vous à quel point vous êtes merveilleux mes revieweurs à moi?! =)** Merci à vous tous, et toutes, qui prenaient le temps de me laisser un petit mot gentil à chaque fois. Merci aux plus fidèles qui se reconnaîtront, merci aux anonymes, à qui je ne peux répondre mais que je remercie à chaque fois de tout mon coeur._

_**Merci, merci, merci**. Il n'y a pas assez de mots pour vous féliciter assez._

_Surtout, ne vous arrêtez pas. _

_Concernant ce drabble: il est merveilleux. Soit, comme d'habitude et est constitué de deux parties. Une aujourd'hui, et une pour demain. Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 30 Décembre **

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Demain**

* * *

**Elle consultait l'avenir, même si cela lui causait une douleur physique insoutenable.**

**Elle voyait demain, le Jour de l'An.**

**C'était un nouveau début, un nouveau départ.**

**Elle se voyait embrassée par Jasper -même Edward ne pouvait pas gâcher sa joie. Elle voyait aussi le baiser de Rose et Emmett, celui d'Esmée et Carlisle.**

**Puis, elle vit Edward. _Edward!_**

**Il était revenu. Il était revenu pour le nouvel an!**

**Mais il était assis, seul, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, qui étaient eux-mêmes plaqués contre son torse. Il était si triste...**

**Elle n'était pas Jasper, mais elle savait. Elle savait que ses pensées étaient troublées, saturées par le désespoir. Elle savait.**

**Et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut d'espèrer en demain.**

**Et être aux aguets pour savoir quand Bella reviendrait.**


	107. Alice, 31 Décembre

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Hello!_

_Voilà la suite! ;P_

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 31 Décembre -Hogmanay -St Sylvestre en Ecosse.**

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Aujourd'hui**

* * *

**Sa vision s'était réalisée. Juste comme elle l'avait vu la veille.**

**La pièce était silencieuse. Trop, même pour des vampires.**

**Esmée embrassait doucement Carlisle tandis qu'Emmett et Rose étaient enlacés dans une étreinte passionée. Jasper embrassa sa joue tendrement, et elle sourit. Heureuse.**

**Puis, elle sursauta.**

**Une seconde après, la sonnette retentissait. C'était Edward. Ils le savaient tous.**

**Dans un sanglot, Esmée se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment.**

**Il était là, bien sûr. Et, dans sa main, il y avait un paquet, qu'il tendit à sa mère sans un mot ou même un sourire. Comme le Edward qu'ils connaissaient avaient changé!**

**Elle l'ouvrit lentement. Il y avait une bouteille, des biscuits et du pain. Esmée ne comprenait pas, mais Carlilse si. Après tout, il avait lui aussi passé du temps en Ecosse.**

**Il tira son fils à l'intérieur et l'enlaça avec douceur, Edward lui répondit tout autant. Sans sourire.**

**La famille les regardait, attendant des réponses en silence.**

**« Il est le premier qui passe la porte cette année. Il nous offre de la nourriture et du whisky. Ca lui apportera la chance pour la nouvelle année. »**

**Dans un sanglot dépourvu de larmes, Esmée se jeta sur son fils et toute la famille sourit. **

**Ils savaient tous qu'Edward avait besoin de chance. **

**Beaucoup de chance.**


	108. Bella, 1er Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Hello! Voilà la suite, une nouvelle année, mais malheureusement pas trop d'évolution dans la souffrance de Bells..._

_Ah, tiens, une autre question pour vous!_

_Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous a lu The Gargoyle d'Andrew Davidson? On me l'a conseillé, et je voulais un petit résumé si l'un d'entre vous connait... :P_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 1er Janvier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Feux d'artifice**

* * *

**Si Noël avait été une déchirure, le Nouvel An fut une déception.**

**En fait, tous les deux avaient été attendus impatiemment, ou plutôt, je les avaient craints. Puis, il s'étaient avérés comme un mauvais, humide feu d'artifice. Qui s'était fini comme un pétard mouillé. **

**La fête avait été gachée.**

**Je regardais à la télévision le vrai feu d'artifice de Londres sur le canapé avec Charlie. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention, mais il avait insisté pour que je reste. Cependant, il n'avait pas protesté quand j'avais disparu dès la fin de l'émission.**

**Je pense qu'il avait compris que dix minutes assise dans un silence maladroit, à regarder des éclairs de lumière, comme des centaines de milliers de personnes, était assez pour une journée.**

**Assez pour un an, en fait.**

**Quand je retrouvais le silence de ma chambre, je tombais sur le sol. Comme la nuit où je ne pouvais plus penser sans déchirer ma poitrine, je tombais en avant de sorte que ma joue reposait maintenant sur le parquet, puis je me laissais aller à de faibles sanglots.**

**Est-ce que ce serait un jour plus simple? Etais-je condamnée à agoniser pour le reste de ma mortelle vie?**

**Ca devait cesser. Ca devait s'arrêter, un jour. Ca devait être différent, cette année... Je le devais.**

**Parce que je ne savais pas si je pourrais en supporter plus.**

**Je ne savais pas quand je finirais par en mourir.**


	109. Charlie, 2 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Hello!_

_La chute de celui-là est particulièrement splendide! =)_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 2 Janvier**

**Perso: Charlie**

**Fil conducteur: Visiteur**

* * *

**La sonnette retentit.**

**Nous sursautons tous les deux -Bella et moi. Je sais que nous attendons tous deux quelqu'un, et je sais que ce sont deux personnes différentes.**

**J'avais invité Harry.**

**Elle l'attendait encore. _Lui_.**

**Je souhaiterai pouvoir l'aider à dépasser tout ça. L'aider à comprendre que peu importe le temps qu'elle patientera, il ne reviendra pas. **

**Elle se lève puis monte l'escalier. Son pas lent et lourd me blesse plus que ça le devrait. Je sais qu'elle est déçue, blessée, encore une fois.**

**J'ouvre la porte, et bien sûr, c'est Harry. Alors que je l'accueille d'un sourire, je me retourne vers les escaliers. Je ne pense pas que Bella soit consciente de l'unique larme qui roule sur sa joue, alors qu'elle hésite sur la troisième marche, attendant de voir si le visiteur est, par quelque miracle, celui qu'elle attend.**

**Ca va prend encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle arrête d'espèrer...**

**Edward Cullen ne reviendra pas.**


	110. Carlisle, 3 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Vous savez quoi?! Je voudrais -vraiment!- vous dire que vous êtes les plus extraordinaires lectrices de tous les temps! =) Ce que vous faites, ce soutien magnifique que vous m'apportez chaque jour est splendide, plus que je ne le mérite mais... **MERCI!** Merci, tout simplement._

_Et si on arrivait à** 350** reviews aujourd'hui?! Plus que 15, surtout laissez-moi un petit mot! ;D_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 3 Janvier**

**Perso: Carlisle**

**Fil conducteur: Boussole**

* * *

**Randonnée. **

**Beaucoup d'humains nous traiteraient de fous s'ils nous voyaient camper en janvier, mais pour nous, ce n'était pas un problème. Même Edward était venu -il me jeta un regard funeste alors que cette pensée envahissait mon esprit, puis détourna rapidement les yeux.**

**Il savait exactement combien ça nous faisait mal, de le voir ainsi.**

**Jasper ne le supportait plus. Lui et Alice étaient partis; parce que la culpabilité et la douleur d'Edward étaient trop pour lui.**

**L'aiguille de ma boussole tourbillonna quelques secondes, alors que je la toisai, l'esprit vide. Et l'image d'une autre boussole apparue dans mes pensées. Elle venait d'un film... Pirates des Caraïbes, si je ne me trompais pas. **

**La boussole pirate. Celle qui vous indiquait où se trouvait ce que vous désiriez le plus...**

**« Jack Sparrow? », Edward supposa.**

**J'acquiesçai, surpris. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il parlait volontairement -sans qu'on lui ait posé une question directement- depuis...**

**Son expression se décomposa et je stoppai là mes pensées. **

**Si la boussole que je tenais dans mes mains était la boussole pirate, et si Edward la touchait, je savais ce qu'elle indiquerait.**

**Nous le savions tous.**


	111. Alice & Jasper, 4 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Un long drabble fait pour nous détendre. L'atmosphère s'allège, et on rit. Parce que ça faisait longtemps._

_Les 350 ne sont pas loin... =)_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 4 Janvier**

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Félonie**

* * *

**« Bon sang, Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?! »**

**Jasper fixa sa femme, qui était pratiquement invisible derrière les bras musclés de deux agents de sécurité. Elle pouvait, bien sûr, briser leur étreinte d'un seul mouvement mais ne voulait évidemment pas se faire repèrer.**

**Un petit lutin soulevant deux hommes de 150 kilos aurait _peut-être_ foutu en l'air leur couverture...**

**Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait probablement rougi mais elle ne l'était pas, donc elle avait juste l'air _très_ honteux.**

**« Jazz... La veste! » Elle fit un geste vague vers une boite éventrée. Une veste de velours était visible, malgrè le trou qu'avait certainement fait Alice dans l'urgence d'attraper ce foutu vêtement. Qui avait une étinquette de marque, c'était une veste à un prix exhorbitant et selon les termes qu'emploieraient sa femme plus tard _'un gage de qualité'._**

**Bien sûr, tout s'expliquait. Pourquoi Alice volerait-elle dans un magasin si ce n'est des fringues de luxe?**

**Comme si elle lisait ses pensées -bien qu'elle n'était pas Edward-, elle sembla soudain sur la défensive.**

**« Je l'aurai payé. Je... la voulais juste tout de suite. »**

******« **Alice », Jasper était exaspéré maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir l'amusement naître chez les deux agents. « N'aurais-tu pu attendre jusqu'à 9 heures, que le magasin ouvre ses portes? Pourquoi était-ce tout de suite? Bon sang, pourquoi es-tu venue ici à 3 heures du matin?! »

**« J'ai vu que je serai en retard! Qu'il n'y en aurait plus! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver, Jazz... »**

**Attrapant avec force le bras de sa femme, il donna une grosse liasse de billets à chacun des agents. « Je suis terriblement désolé... Vous savez, les femmes... »**

**Les deux hommes ne semblèrent pas l'entendre, concentrés sur l'argent. Ils les laissèrent partir sans autre opposition, et Jasper reconduisit Alice à la maison. Elle grommelai.**

**Mais elle exulta rapidement quand il lui promit de l'amener au magasin à 8h30 pour acheter cette foutue, foutue, veste.**

**Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit son éternel sourire de retour. **

**Alice était si facile à combler...**


	112. Renée, 5 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_352 reviews! Pas de doute, je vous adore! =) Merci!_

_Voici le 112ème drabble et dans 5 minutes, vous détesterez Renée..._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 5 Janvier**

**Perso: Renée**

**Fil conducteur: Fenêtre**

* * *

**Alors que je regardais par la fenêtre, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Bella. **

**Tout me ramenait son image -du désert qu'elle aimait tant à mon propre visage quand je le voyais dans un miroir. Je lui ressemblais -ou plutôt, elle me ressemblait.**

**Parfois, j'étais si perdue. Souvent, c'était comme si elle était le parent, et que j'étais la gamine désobéissante. J'avais remarqué ça.**

**Mais j'aurais dû prendre soin d'elle récemment, elle était dans une mauvaise passe, et elle avait vraiment besoin d'une mère en ce moment.**

**Mais je ne suis pas cette personne. Je ne suis pas mature ou responsable comme elle. Je souhaiterai l'être, bien sûr.**

**Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de garder un oeil sur elle, espèrant qu'elle réalise que j'étais là pour elle, comme une mère, et que je l'aimais.**

**Même si je n'étais qu'un monstre d'égoïsme...**


	113. Bella, 6 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 6 Janvier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Victoire**

* * *

**L'école recommençait de nouveau aujourd'hui. Les vacances étaient terminées. Ca ne changeait pas grand chose, juste que je devais sortir de la maison, et essayer de me distraire.**

**Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point toute cette affaire n'était qu'un dur combat.**

**Tout était feint. Faux. **

**Le sourire vague. Prétendre écouter Jessica babiller ses potins. **

**Même la réponse que je donnais au conseiller d'éducation, qui semblait inquiet.**

**« Bien, Mr Murdoch. Je vais bien. »**

_**Bien sûr que oui, Bella. Tout va très bien.**_

**J'essayais de m'en convaincre alors qu'une nouvelle journée de mensonge recommençait...**

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis! =)

_Et, d'ailleurs, je m'ennuie tellement -depuis que je travaille plus avec des mômes enragés!^^- que je ne sais plus quoi lire..._

_J'attends vos coups de coeur, en particulier dans le fantastique. **Donnez moi le titre d'un livre et pourquoi vous l'avez aimé.**_

_J'ai besoin de nouvelles lectures! =P_

* * *


	114. Edward, 7 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Désolée du retard, week-end un peu chargé! J'essaie de répondre à vos reviews dans la journée! =)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 7 Janvier**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Supernova.**

* * *

_Exploding into life, like a supernova's light. I'm giving you my life.** -Irradiant ma vie, comme l'explosion d'une supernova. Je te donne ma vie.**_

**Tu as déjà ma vie.**

**Je suis à toi. Pour toujours.**

**Tu possèdes les clès de mon coeur.**

**Tu me complètes.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime, Bella.**

_We will shine.** -Nous brillerons.**_


	115. Rosalie, 8 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T ****Date: 8 Janvier**

* * *

**Perso: Rosalie**

**Fil conducteur: Papillons dorés**

_Les paroles en italique sont les répliques de l'acte V du Roi Lear de Shakespeare._

**

* * *

**

**Parfois, je me dis que tout ira bien. Nous seront heureux à nouveau. **

**Edward ne sera plus suicidaire, et Alice ne sombrera plus dans la tristesse, et Esmée sourira. Emmett ne se morfondra plus, et Carlisle ne passera plus tout son temps à l'hôpital, et Jasper ne sera plus bouleversé par toutes ses émotions négatives.**

**Un jour, nous serons heureux. Une fois qu'Edward aura compris son erreur et nous aura sorti de notre mélancolie.**

**Un jour, nous regardons ces jours sombres et nous en rirons. Un jour, nous serons reconnaissants pour tout ce que nous avons. **

**Un jour, nous arrêterons de juste apprécier ce que nous possèdons, et nous ne le jetterons pas dès que nous en serons lassé.**

**Un jour, Bella reviendra.**

_"So we'll live_**_, -nous vivrons ainsi  
_**_And pray, and sing, and tell old tales,_**_ -en priant, en chantant, nous conterons de vieilles histoires  
_**_And laugh t gilded butterflies."_**_ -et nous rirons des papillons dorés._**


	116. Carlisle, 9 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

Je voudrais une ovation pour celui-là! =P

Il est exceptionnel et terriblement bien imaginé.

* * *

**Date: 9 Janvier**

**Perso: Carlisle**

**Fil conducteur: "You, whom I could not save. Listen to me." -_Toi, que je ne peux pas sauver. Ecoute-moi.-_ ~Czeslaw Milosz, "Dedication"**

* * *

**Ils pensent que je les ai évités depuis quelques mois à cause de Bella. C'est plus ou moins exact, mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison.**

**La perte de Bella m'a blessé, parce que j'avais connu quelqu'un comme elle... **

**Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Il y avait eu quelqu'un avant Edward, vous savez? Avant Esmée et Rosalie, et Emmett, Alice, Jasper.**

**Quelqu'un avant Bella... Qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.**

**Elles étaient si semblables. Elle était comme une fille pour moi -et je l'aimais. Elle avait été la première que j'avais essayé de transformer, parce que j'étais égoïste. Parce que j'étais seul; et parce que j'attendais depuis trop longtemps.**

**Donc je l'avais mordu. Ca avait semblé simple. Après tout, je pouvais me rappeler ma transformation: le vampire m'avait mordu, puis s'était enfui. Je l'avais donc mordu, elle.**

**Je suis tellement honteux et mortifié pour cet instant de folie. **

**Je l'ai tué. J'ai pris une vie humaine. **

**Elle méritait de vivre... elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette parodie de vie.**

**Je l'ai brûlée le 9 janvier 1647.**

**Elle ne voulait plus exister. **

**Elle aurait voulu vivre.**


	117. Alice, 10 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Petite nouvelle importante: je pars quelques jours en vacances -bien méritées, croyez-moi!- donc je ne posterai pas avant Vendredi prochain! =P

N'ayant pas eu le temps de répondre à vos merveilleuses reviews postées pour le drabble de Carlisle, je vous dis merci ici. Il est vrai qu'il était exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas?

Enfin, pendant que je ne suis pas là, ne m'oubliez pas et qui sait, peut-être qu'en revenant, je serai arrivée aux 400 reviews! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Série de drabbles sur les 5 sens: vue, ouïe, toucher, goût, odorat.**_

**Date: 10 Janvier**

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Sens I: la vue.**

* * *

**J'avais vu tellement de choses depuis ma naissance -ou plutôt ma renaissance. De ma vie, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir. **

**J'avais vu bien plus que n'importe quel humain, bien plus que n'importe quel vampire. **

**J'avais vu, mais j'avais aussi ressenti. Des centaines -des millers- d'émotions humaines. **

**Rage, jalousie, joie, ennui, courage, déprime, regret, douleur...**

**... Amour.**

**Cependant, je ne voyais généralement pas _tout_ ça en même temps. **

**Sauf en Edward.**

**Mon frère qui avait l'air d'un ange déchu, observant avec un masque de peine infini son nouveau piano. Il ne jouerait plus, je le sentais.**

**Mais il y avait autre chose, alors que je contemplais sa douleur...**

**Ca allait arriver, bientôt.**

**Ca allait s'arrêter. **

**Bientôt, ce serait fni.**

**Je l'avais vu.**


	118. Emmett, 11 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Hello! Me voilà de retour! _

_Je publie de nouveau tous les jours, et merci pour votre soutien infaillible! =D_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 11 Janvier**

**Perso: Emmett**

**Fil conducteur: Sens II: Toucher.**

* * *

**Tout ce que je touche me semble si fragile. **

**Je dois attraper chaque chose avec une prudence et une précision infinies, parce que je ne suis pas seulement un vampire. Je suis aussi le plus fort de tous les Vampires.**

**Je suis forcé d'utiliser le bout de mes doigts avec tellement de précaution... **

**En fait, quand Edward avait quitté Bella, j'avais été heureux -je n'avais plus à la traiter comme si elle était une bulle de savon. Le soulagement avait duré approximativement 10 secondes avant que je ne m'écroule dans cette déprime qui avait gagnée toute la famille.**

**C'était comme la tension qui règnait dans l'air. Presque palpable. **

**Comme j'avais du faire attention à mes gestes près de Bella, je devais maintenant prendre des gants avec chacun. La maison entière restait silencieuse pendant des heures, alors que nous étions tous là en train de nous morfondre sur ce que nous avions perdu. **

**Briser le silence serait considéré comme affreusement grossier, et donc, le silence règnait.**

**Nous honorions sa mémoire, comme si elle était morte.**


	119. Jazz, 12 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Hey, bonjour! _

_Ca y est! Vous l'avez fait: 400 reviews pour les somptueux drabbles de Becky! Vous êtes exceptionnels! =P_

_Merci, de tout mon coeur!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Date: 12 Janvier**

**Perso: Jasper**

**Fil conducteur: Sens III: Goût**

* * *

**Le sang coule glacé et ennivrant dans ma gorge. **

**Je sais que chacun de nous le ressent différemment, c'est pour ça que certains aiment tant la chasse. Pour le goût du sang.**

**Carlisle est réticent quant à prendre une vie, même si c'est celle d'un animal. Mais il n'a jamais gouté le sang humain, comme moi. Ce n'est pas la même chose.**

**Pour Rosalie, c'est vindicatif. Elle hait encore, après tout ce temps, Royce King, et en chassant, elle prend encore et encore sa revanche. Il y a toujours, en quoi que ce soit, une touche d'orgueuil en elle -mais elle n'a jamais gouté de sang humain.**

**Pour Emmett, c'est un plaisir. Il n'y a rien de plus excitant pour lui que de combattre un grizzly énorme. Il vit pour la chasse, l'adrénaline.**

**Esmée est comme Carlisle -c'est une des nombreuses choses qu'elle partage avec lui. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas tuer des animaux, elle sait que c'est nécessaire, et l'a accepté.**

**Quand Alice chasse, c'est magnifique. Elle est, elle aussi, innocente; elle n'a jamais gouté le sang humain, et je veux que ce soit pour toujours le cas. Elle ne manquera de rien, ainsi.**

**Et Edward? Il a toujours détesté ce que nous sommes. Il se considère comme un monstre, et déteste le fait que nous devions prendre des vies pour nous garder en vie.**

**Ce qu'il n'a pas réalisé, c'est qu'on ne tue pas seulement en arrêtant un coeur de battre.**

**Il est en train de se mourir d'amour.**

**Il se consume de remords.**

**Et Bella, elle meurt. Aussi.**


	120. Rose, 13 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer! :P_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 13 Janvier**

**Perso: Rosalie**

**Fil conducteur: Sens IV: Odorat**

* * *

**Elle leva son nez en l'air, semblant en tester la saveur, avant que son regard noir se concentre sur ce qu'elle cherchait. **

**Dans un grognement inaudible pour nos pauvre oreilles humaines, elle prit une position de félin, tous ses muscles tendus.**

**Après un dernier froncement de nez, et un sourire victorieux, elle se retourna et écarta les feuilles qui dissimulaient sa proie. Un glapissement haut perché s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ce qu'elle cherchait tombait, totalement pris par surprise, sur le sol moussu de la forêt.**

**Prédateur et proie tombèrent dans une enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras, et finalement réussirent à s'assoir.**

**Dans un tendre baiser qui jurait totalement avec son comportement terrifiant d'il y a quelques minutes, Rosalie Hale dominait son mari, qui semblait totalement abasourdi.**

**« Trouvé! » Elle souriait. « Maintenant, c'est ton tour! »**

**Il rit, puis couvrit ses yeux de ses mains immenses.**

**« Un... Deux... Trois... »**


	121. Edward, 14 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

J'ai énormèment aimé celui-ci...

* * *

**Date: 14 Janvier**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Sens V: Ouïe**

* * *

**J'entends beaucoup de choses. Plus que beaucoup de gens. Plus que tout le monde, en fait.**

**Quand je suis avec ma famille, j'essaie souvent de ne pas écouter. Ils m'en veulent, bien qu'ils essaient de le cacher, ils détestent ce que j'ai fait à toute la famille et à _elle_...**

**Mais, en ce moment, je ne suis pas avec eux. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. Pour moi, et pour eux. Jasper en a ras le bol, et Alice souffre de ses visions dans lesquelles elle me voit me suicider.**

**Je ne retournerai pas là-bas, je leur dois bien ça, après tout.**

**J'entends, maintenant, les cris des enfants. Leurs parents débordés. Des hommes d'affaires au téléphone. Des adolescents qui mentent. Un MP3 qui abime les oreilles de quelqu'un. La serveuse qui flirte avec le barman. Une vieille femme pleurant son ami. Le tintement de clés. L'étrange note émise par une guitare. **

**Des ragots. Des rires. Des pleurs.**

**... Et quelque part, une déclaration d'amour.**

**Maintenant, la seule chose que j'entends est mon coeur qui se brise en mille morceaux et le gémissement sourd qui franchit mes lèvres.**

**Elle me manque tellement...**


	122. Edward, Bella, 15 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Hello! _

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes tellement extraordinaires! =)_

_Voilà le petit nouveau, avec un chute merveilleuse..._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 15 Janvier**

**Perso: Bella-Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Brouillard**

* * *

**Le brouillard est tombé, plus lourd que jamais.**

**Elle a été dans l'obscurité pendant si longtemps, mais soudain, c'est encore pire...**

**Les couleurs deviennent des ombres mornes, grises et blanches. Elle ne voit plus de sourires, elle n'entend plus de rires. Le silence envahit chacune de ses pensées. La torpeur s'empare d'elle.**

**Les mots autour d'elle ne signifient plus rien, juste une lointaine discordance.**

**C'est sa vie, maintenant. Elle a l'habitude.**

*****

**Et, très loin, si loin, il ressent exactement la même chose qu'elle.**

**Ils se meurent tous les deux.**

_**L'amour est pour les masochistes...**_

* * *

Le prochain annonce la renaissance de Bella, avec l'arrivée imminente de Jake...

* * *


	123. Bella, 16 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 16 Janvier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Réveil -le jour où le roman recommence enfin. La première hallucination de Bella.**

* * *

_**Le temps passe. Même si ça me semble impossible. Même si chaque égrenement d'une seconde élargit encore un peu plus le vide de ma poitrine. Il passe, monotone, en étranges calmes puis en brusques embardées. Mais il passe. Même pour moi.**_

**J'ai prévu de sortir avec Jess, seulement pour apaiser Charlie. Elle n'est pas comme Angela -pas assez intuitive pour réaliser que je ne suis pas avec elle. Pas vraiment.**

**Nous regardons le film. Il m'horrifie, mais pas de la même façon qu'il horrifie Jess. Le Zombie me ressemble, le même état catatonique...**

**Puis, la clarté. Le déjà-vu. L'improbabilité de ce moment -une rue sombre, Port Angeles, quatre hommes qui sortent d'un bar...**

**Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attends, alors que je m'approche d'eux, mais je le fais quand même. Je ne suis pas préparée à entendre la voix.**

** _Sa _voix.**

**« Arrête ça tout de suite, Bella. »**

**Je me réveille. Enfin. C'est étrange. La nouvelle lucidité de mes sens et de ma perception me désoriente. Je suis perdue.**

**Alors qu'avant, les voix n'étaient qu'un murmure dérangeant, elles sont maintenant criardes. Elles s'écrasent sur moi comme les vagues s'écrasent contre les rochers à La Push.**

**C'est terrifiant, mais c'est tout ce que j'attendais.**

**Je suis vivante.**

**

* * *

**

Alors, alors?! N'était-il pas extraordinaire?! Ne mérite-il pas de faire les 450 reviews?! =P

Sinon, petite nouvelle pour vous. A ceux et celles que je n'ai pas informés , ou qui ne m'ont pas répondu.

Je travaille sur une nouvelle traduction, de la même auteure que Le Masque, Bronze.

Voici le résumé. J'attends votre avis, vos sentiments pour me décider. **Bella Swan, un étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE - Tradution de Stop, Drop, and Roll!**


	124. Jacob, 17 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Bonne lecture!_

_Et ah! Le nouveau chapitre du Masque Fantôme est en ligne._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 17 Janvier**

**Perso: Jacob Black**

**Fil conducteur: Quileute**

* * *

**Quand j'entendis le ronronnement du moteur de la Chevy de Bella, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. **

**Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu depuis le bal du lycée, en Juin dernier. J'avais entendu les nouvelles, bien sûr -tout le monde ici savait que les Cullen étaient partis, donc j'avais pensé qu'elle serait assez mal **

**Mais j'étais heureux de la revoir.**

**Ce que je n'avais pas prévu fut son état.**

**Elle avait l'air d'une morte vivante. Elle était brisée. **

**Il l'avait détruit. Ce Cullen.**

**La tribu Quileutz n'avait jamais été très fan de cette famille, mais je n'avais jamais eu aucune raison de les dénigrer auparavant.**

**Maintenant, je les haïssais.**

* * *

Petit sondage: aimez-vous le personnage de Jacob? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Pourquoi?

* * *


	125. Jake, 18 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Hello! =)_

_Désolée du retard... Mais merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 18 Janvier**

**Perso: Jacob**

**Fil conducteur: Motos**

* * *

******C'est dingue... Complètement fou. **

**Des motos. **

**Elle est si fragile, et brisée.**

**Mais quelque chose m'a convaincu.**

**Peut-être la promesse de voir Bella régulièrement. Peut-être la pensée de passer du temps avec elle. C'est probablement ça.**

**C'est dingue, mais j'ai dit oui. Je veux qu'elle aille mieux, et ça semble être le moyen pour. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle, tout ce qu'elle voudra.**

**Et, alors que nous nous dirigeons en discutant vers le garage, il semble que ça soit, peut-être, la bonne chose à faire...**

**Pour la voir sourire à nouveau.**


	126. Jess, 19 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Voila le suivant! =)_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 19 Janvier**

**Perso: Jessica**

**Fil conducteur: Inattendu**

* * *

**Hum... Whouh! **

**Donc... Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'attendait à ça...**

**Elle avait été silencieuse pendant des mois. Ne parlant jamais, à part quand on lui adressait la parole directement, et d'un mot ou deux. **

**Elle ne souriait jamais. **

**Elle ne regardait jamais personne dans les yeux, bon Dieu!**

**Et, soudain, elle engage la conversation. Elle pose des questions. **

**C'est étrange.**

**Je m'interrogeai... **

**Quoi, ou plutôt qui, l'avait fait revivre?**

* * *

Le prochain est d'Edward... et il est splendide.

_La nouvelle fic" est postée, si ça vous dit, allez faire un tour sur Stop, drop and roll!_

_Nouni._

* * *


	127. Edward, 20 Janvier

**

* * *

**

Titre: Drabbles for Bella.

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Salut tout le monde! =)_

_J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira, je le crois en tout cas._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 20 Janvier**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Le temps.**

* * *

**Depuis combien de temps, maintenant? **

**J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Seulement quelques mois, peut-être.**

**Je reniflai à ces derniers mots. Le mot 'seulement' était inapproprié, la signification de ce mot semblait dire que ça avait été ressenti comme une courte période, comme si ça n'avait pas duré déjà une éternité. Comme si je ne l'avais pas quitté dans ces bois depuis toujours.**

**Même pour moi, alors que j'avais vécu plus de cent ans, ça semblait des années. Des décennies. Des siècles. Des millènaires.**

**J'ai cessé de vivre à la semaine, ou même au jour-même. Je compte les heures, maintenant. Bientôt, ce sera les minutes, puis les secondes.**

**Chacune d'elle -chaque toute petite seconde, chaque grain de sable du sablier- déchire un peu plus ma poitrine. Même si les vampires ne ressentent pas la douleur aussi fort que les humains, j'ai encore plus mal que pendant ma transformation. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Je peine à bouger, à formuler ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée cohèrente. **

**Je souffre.**

**Parce je n'ai pas juste perdu mon humanité- qu'était-ce ça comparée à elle?...**

**J'ai aussi perdu tout ce que j'aimais.**

**Tout ce qui me faisait exister.**

* * *

Merci pour votre engouement et votre soutien pour la nouvelle fic", ça semble prometteur! =p

_Sinon, j'ai l'impression que votre intérêt s'essouffle un peu pour les Drabbles. Est-ce parce que je ne poste pas assez souvent, ou bien la lassitude? Je voudrais votre avis._

_Fanny._

* * *


	128. Bella, 21 janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Voilà un petit bijou... =)_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 21 Janvier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Mon Immortel**

*La chanson est du groupe Evanescence, My Immortal*

**

* * *

**

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.** -J'ai essayé si fort de me persuader que tu étais parti.**_

*

**Je regarde le garçon en face de moi. **

**Sa tête est penchée sur le papier qu'il étudie. Ses cheveux longs, noirs, sont négligemment balancés par dessus son épaule, et il les repousse machinalement quand ils retombent devant ses yeux. Noirs, eux aussi. Je les vois alors qu'il se redresse, me regarde, et sourit.**

**Je sens un goût amer dans ma bouche. _Ce n'est pas la même chose_, j'ai envie de crier ces mots.**

**Ce n'est pas pareil. Le sourire n'est pas tordu. Les cheveux n'ont pas cette étrange teinte bronze. Les yeux sombres ne sont pas aussi brillants que l'or. La peau est trop sombre, trop chaude, trop fragile. **

**Ca ne va pas. Il ne peut pas le remplacer, peu importe combien il essaie. **

**Je me demande, parfois, s'il sait ça.**

**Il n'est pas mon Immortel. **

**Il ne le sera jamais.**

***_  
_**_But though you're still with me,__** -Mais tu es encore avec moi...  
**_

* * *

Alors quelques petits mots importants.

Demain, c'est la rentrée, hypokhâgne pour moi, et internat. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais poster que le week-end, à part si j'arrive à trouver une connection internet là-bas.

J'espère que vous resterez toujours au rendez-vous, malgrè cet espace assez important entre 2 drabbles...

Merci pour votre soutien. Merci.

Fanny


	129. Edward, 22 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_ALLELUIA! FF fonctionne à nouveau!_

_J'ai lutté tout le week-end pour vous poster ce tout petit drabble de rien du tout mais le voilà! =p Et comme vous êtes extra, voilà également le nouveau chap' de Stop drop and roll!_

_Promis, je ferai mon possible pour poster de nouveau cette semaine!_

_Merci d'avoir attendu! ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 22 Janvier**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Everybody's Fool **-La risée de tous-**, Evanescence.**

**Rappel:**** les Cullen ne savent pas qu'Edward a quitté Bella pour la protèger de lui. Il leur a dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Comme il l'a dit à Bella dans la clairière.**

* * *

**Je ne leur ai pas dit. **

**Ils méritent de savoir, mais je leur ai caché. Ce serait trop dur de leur expliquer, je suis fort mais pas assez fort pour ça.**

_Somehow, you've got everybody fooled. -**D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es la risée de tous.**_

**Tout m'accuse, et je ne peux pas me défendre. Il n'y a personne pour partager ma peine, personne pour alléger ma souffrance, bien que je ne peux pas nier que je suis responsable de cette souffrance. Pas eux. Je dois la supporter seul.**

**Ils pensent que je suis un pauvre connard. Il ne le diront jamais à haute voix, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils le devaient. Pas quand je suis près d'eux. **

**Je sais ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Je sais exactement ce qu'ils en disent. Je sais qu'ils me détestent.**

**Je le mérite.**

_Somehow, now, you've got everybody fooled.-**D'une façon ou d'une autre, maintenant, tu es la risée de tous.**_


	130. Bella, 23 janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Ah ah, mon merveilleux lycée n'a pas Internet... Voilà donc le petit nouveau, avec mes excuses. J'en poste trois ce week-end si possible._

_Je répondrai à vos reviews dès que possible, mais déjà un grand MERCI pour les 500! =p_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 23 Janvier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Bring me to life **-Ramène-moi à la vie-**, Evanescence.**

* * *

_Wake me up inside** -Réveille-moi**_

**C'est le même rêve, le même cauchemar.**

_Wake me up inside** -Réveille-moi**_

**Chaque nuit. Il n'y a pas de répit, pas de fin. J'erre dans cette forêt.**

_Call my name, and save me from the dark** -Appelle-moi et sauve-moi de l'obscurité.**_

**J'erre, je trébuche, dans le noir. Il n'y a nulle part où aller. Juste l'obscurité. Chaque nuit, c'est pareil. Je suis perdue dans les bois. **

_Bid my blood to run,** -Ordonne à mon sang de couler dans mes veines.**_

**Je commence à pleurer, et les larmes de ce rêve ne sont pas de sel. Elles sont de sang. Rouge écarlate, douloureux. J'essaie de reculer, d'échapper à cette odeur de rouille que je déteste. Mais je ne peux pas.**

_Before I come undone** -Avant que je ne sois détruite.**_

**Trop tard, c'est trop tard. Je ne suis rien. Je suis tout. **

**Il est parti. Tout ce que j'ai aimé. Et je ne peux appeler, je ne peux pas hurler pour qu'on me vienne en aide. J'essaie de retenir mes larmes, mais je n'y arrive pas. Elles coulent, elles s'échappent par torrents. Elles tachent ma peau si blanche de rouge. Et soudain, je suis un monstre.**

_Save me from the nothing I've become** -Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue.**_

**Je me réveille, et j'hurle_._**

**Encore.**


	131. Rose, 24 janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 24 Janvier**

**Perso: Rosalie**

**Fil conducteur: Snow White Queen -**Reine Blanche-Neige**-, Evanescence.**

* * *

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me**. -Tu ne sauras jamais combien tes mots m'ont hanté.**_

**Stupide, ignorante petite humaine.**

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me**. -Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies demandé ces choses-là.**_

**Je n'ai pas demandé ça. Rien de tout ça. Pourquoi Edward était-il tombé amoureux d'elle, de toute façon? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si génial? Qu'avait-il vu en elle?**

**Et, du jour au lendemain, alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'habituer à elle, il avait décidé qu'il ne l'aimait plus.**

**Et il l'avait quitté.**

_You don't know me.** -Tu ne me connais pas.**_

_Now, or ever_**_ -Et tu ne le feras jamais_.**

**Ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**L'éternité continue.**

* * *

Superbe chute, n'est-ce pas?! =P

_A bientôt!_

* * *


	132. Bella, 25 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne plus pouvoir poster aussi souvent, et surtout de ne plus répondre à vos reviews...

J'ai quand même pris le temps de vous poster celui-ci, que j'aime beaucoup...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Date: 25 Janvier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Souvenirs -_les souvenirs sont écrits en italique, et proviennent tous de Twilight, ou New Moon._**

* * *

**Tout me_ le_ rappelle. Chaque chose, qui semblerait pourtant insignifiante pour quelqu'un d'autre, me rappelle ce _nous_ qui a existé, ce lien qui _nous_ a unis... **

**Le soleil se couche, et c'est le crépuscule. Une larme roule sur ma joue.**

_**« C'est le moment de la journée le plus sûr pour nous. Le plus agréable, le plus triste aussi, en quelque sorte... la fin d'un autre jour, le retour de la nuit... »**_

**Les étoiles éclairent la forêt sombre et inquiètante.**

_**« Ne t'aventure pas dans les bois toute seule. »**_

**Un loup hurle au loin. **

_**« Nous descendons des loups. Les Sang-Froid. Les Cullen... »**_

**Mon coeur se brise, à l'entente de ce nom. Une autre perle d'eau se noie dans mon cou.**

**Ces voix _doivent_ s'arrêter...**

_**« Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé? »**_

**Mes lèvres me brûlent, ou me glacent, je ne sais plus... Mes lèvres si vivantes sur les siennes.**

_**« Tant que ça te rendra heureuse, je serai près de toi. »**_

**Menteur. _Menteur!_ Il avait rompu ses promesses, son engagement. Il était parti.**

**Je ne vois même plus le ciel, ou les étoiles je n'entends plus les cris de la forêt, je n'entends que les battements désordonnés de mon coeur, les sanglots qui déchirent ma gorge.**

_**« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. »**_

**Un hululement étrange et discordant parvient à mes oreilles. Mais je n'y prête pas attention.**

**Il n'a pas de sens. Rien n'a de sens.**

_**« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé... »**_

**Et je me rends compte que la bête blessée qui hurle, c'est moi.**

**Je ne suis rien.**

**Edward, regarde ce que tu as fait de moi...**


	133. Bella, 26 janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 26 Janvier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Good Enough **-Assez bien-**, Evanescence.**

* * *

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._** -J'attends toujours que la pluie tombe.**

**Je regarde par la fenêtre. Pour une fois, il fait chaud, et sec. Pour une fois, les larmes qui coulent surmes joues sont la seule eau. Il fait sec, dehors. Le Soleil est là. Mauvais jour pour les Vampires.**

_Pour real life down on me.** -Donne-moi une vie réelle.**_

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything.** -Parce que je ne peux m'accrocher à rien d'autre.**_

**Je ne peux pas. Je ne serai jamais assez bien. Pas pour toi.**

**Je ne pourrais jamais être à côté de toi et garder la tête haute. Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'approcher ta perfection?**

**Je ne ferai qu'échouer. **

_Am I good enough for you to love me too? **-Suis-je assez bien pour que tu m'aimes aussi?**_

**Non.**

**

* * *

**

_Je sais que je ne suis pas très présente en ce moment, mais je suis un peu débordée avec l'école et tout le reste..._

_Merci de continuer à me soutenir._

_J'essaie de poster la suite du Masque aujour'dhui, et la suite de Stop, drop and roll dans la semaine._

_N'oubliez pas la review._


	134. Alice, 27 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Date: 27 Janvier**

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Vision

* * *

**

**J'étais sous le choc.**

**_Bon Dieu_, mais qu'était-elle en train de _faire_?!**

**Pourquoi?**

**Pourquoi infligerait-elle ça à elle-même? A cause d'Edward?**

** Non!**

**Elle était supposée vivre, l'oublier. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas jusqu'à bannie de sa mémoire?!**

** Ce sombre crétin de vampire.**

**Et, alors qu'elle passait sa jambe au-dessus de cette stupide moto; je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains, et sanglotai.**

**Parce qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire.

* * *

**

_Puis-je espèrer les 550 reviews?_

_Merci d'avoir lu.  
_

_Fanny._

**

* * *

**


	135. Edward , 28 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

_J'ai énormèment aimé celui-ci, surtout les paroles de la chanson qui collent parfaitement au texte... Une fois de plus, c'ets la mgie de Becky!_

_Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, vos reviews! :p_

_La suite de SDR (stop, drop and roll!) demain ou dimanche, promis! ;p_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 28 Janvier**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Run** -Cours-**, Snow Patrol**

_Les paroles de la chanson sont en italique gras, les souvenirs en italique simple._

**

* * *

**

**Il repensait à cette nuit. Cette nuit depuis laquelle il avait plongé en Enfer.**

_**To think I might not see those eyes -Penser que je ne verrais peut-être plus ces yeux**_

**Ses yeux chocolat le transperçaient. Ils lui brisaient le coeur. Il ne la verrait peut-être jamais plus. Il ne verrait peut-être jamais plus ces yeux. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber, il ne le pouvait pas...**

**_Makes it so hard not to cr__y -Est trop dur pour ne pas en pleurer._**

**Impossible. Impossible de pleurer, alors que ça lui semblait plus possible que jamais. Il voulait tricher. Il voulait une nouvelle fois être humain. Alors il pourrait pleurer, et ne plus tricher. **

**Si seulement elle avait été capable de découvrir ce mauvais subterfuge, de percer ses mensonges... Elle était tellement intelligente, pourquoi cette fois là avait été différente? La fois où il avait vraiment besoin de son instinct?**

_**And as we say our long goodbyes – Et alors que nous éternisons nos adieux**_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella. »_

_« Tu...me...quittes? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Ca change tout. »_

_**I nearly do. -Je pleurerai presque.**_


	136. Edward , 29 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Les 550 sont atteintes! =)_

_Merci._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Date: 29 Janvier**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Hallelujah -je vous conseille la version de Jeff Buckley ou, moins connue, celle de Kate Voegele.**

* * *

_**Love is not a victory march. **_

**L'amour n'est pas heureux. Pas toujours. Ce n'est pas toujours synonyme de joie, positif ou tendre.**

**C'est parfois cruel, douloureux, meutrier.**

**Je l'avais prouvé, récemment... Je ne le croyais pas auparavant, mais maintenant si.**

**Et je n'avais jamais cru en le vrai amour, avant; enfin je ne pensais pas que je le trouverai un jour. Je sais, maintenant. Je l'ai trouvé. Et je comprends.**

**Je l'avais ressenti, alors qu'avant je ne faisais que l'entendre dans les pensées d'autres que moi. Avant, je n'étais qu'un spectateur, toujours malheureux. Je n'avais jamais été aimé, vraiment.**

**J'avais joué à ce jeu terrible.**

**Et j'avais perdu.**

_**It's a cold, and it's a broken hallelujah.**_


	137. Jazz, 30 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

Hello!

Petite pause d'hypokhâgne -ça en jette, hein?! ^- pour vous poster ce petit drabble.

Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude, vous êtes les meilleur(e)s! =P

* * *

**Date: 30 Janvier**

**Perso: Jasper**

**Fil conducteur: "The first stab of love is like a sunset, a blaze of colour—oranges, pearly pinks, vibrant purples…" -_les premiers amours sont comme l'aube, une flamme de couleurs -oranges, roses perlés, violets vivants... _~ From the diary of Diana Holland, September 17th, 1899

* * *

**

**Il se rappelle de cette nuit.**

**C'était il y a si longtemps, mais il se la rappelle parfaitement. Bien sûr. C'est la nuit où son monde avait commencé à vivre, à se peindre de couleurs. C'est la nuit où il avait vécu sa renaissance.**

**C'était un restaurant. C'était tout. Pas particulièrement mal famé, ou côté... En fait, quand il l'avait aperçu la première fois, il s'était demandé pourquoi une si parfaite créature se tenait dans ce lieu.**

**Elle avait parcouru des yeux la foule, semblant chercher quelque chose -ou quelqu'un, se redressant tant que le permettait sa petite taille. Puis, ses beaux yeux dorés avaient croisé les siens -écarlate-, et elle avait souri.**

**Elle avait maintenant toute son attention.**

**Elle s'était approchée rapidement. Son sourire était toujours là, et il s'en trouva fasciné. Ebloui.**

_**« Tu m'as fait attendre longtemps. »**_

_**« Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. »**_

**Elle lui tendit une main fragile et délicate, et il la prit sans aucune hésitation.**

**Il éprouva alors un sentiment tout nouveau, qu'il avait déjà vu en d'autres lieux, en d'autres temps, mais jamais en lui-même.**

**L'espoir.**


	138. JakeBella, 31 Janvier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Niark, tout petit week-end pour moi -je viens de rentrer et je repars lundi matin à Reims... Wouhou!_

_J'ai la tête comme un ballon après 5h de dissert' en littérature..._

_TOUT va bien._

_Un petit drabble de Jake, parce que je sais que vous l'adorez, et parce que je sais que vous avez envie que je la ferme! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 31 Janvier**

**Perso: Jacob/Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Randonnée**

* * *

**Nous marchions depuis des heures. Il allait faire nuit. C'était une idée stupide, de toute façon... Alors, pourquoi y avais-je consenti?**

**Ah, ouais. Bella. Pas faux.**

**Elle était inflexible à propos de cet endroit, et je la croyais. Elle semblait si sincère... Il est vrai que je m'étais beaucoup demandé si oui ou non ce lieu existait... ou si ce n'était qu'une invention?**

**Mais je lui faisais plaisir. Comme toujours.**

**Et puis, j'aimais la rattraper lorsqu'elle trébuchait.**

*****

**Nous marchions depuis des heures. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel était le réel motif de tout ça. Je pense que je voulais me prouver qu'ils étaient réels, vraiment. Parfois, je n'y croyais plus. Je voulais prouver que cette place existait, qu'elle n'était pas juste un délire né de mon imagination.**

**_Il_ avait existé.**

**Le contraire me tuerait, parce que ma raison mourait avec la certitude que je n'avais jamais été aimée comme _il _m'avait aimé...**


	139. Bella, 1er Fèvrier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 1er Fèvrier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Etouffement**

* * *

**Je me réveille.**

**Je peux entendre le sang battre dans mes oreilles. Je lutte pour aspirer de l'air, essaie de ralentir mon coeur alors qu'il sprinte dans ma poitrine. Je détache mes doigts de mon oreiller déformé, et serre les poings. **

**Je mords mes lèvres, éviter qu'elles s'entrouvent, ne pas crier de nouveau.**

**Le sang coule sur mon menton, trop fort. La chambre commence à tourner, les murs à tanguer alors que je sens l'abominable odeur de rouille.**

**Mes doigts froids reprennent l'oreiller et le pressent contre mon visage.**

**Mes larmes silencieuses mouillent le tissu blanc.**


	140. Alice, 2 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

Merci beaucoup, as always.

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas toujours pouvoir répondre aux reviews, je manque de tout, et surtout de temps.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Date: 3 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Et si?**

* * *

_**Et si...?**_

**Il y a des millers de _et si_, dans ma vie. **

**Une centaine de manières par lesquelles les choses aurait pu arriver. Un million de possibles variations dans une vie.**

**Je suis plus chanceuse que les autres. Je peux voir les conséquences de mes décisions. Je sais ce qui arrivera si je pars retrouver Bella (Edward me tuera), et je sais ce qui arrivera si je ne le fais pas (Bella se suicidera, et Edward la suivra dans la mort.)**

**Donc, je suis devant une sorte de dilemme. A la croisée des chemins.**

**Je sais que je devrais garder un oeil sur Bella et, si elle commence à osciller vers la mort, j'irai la retrouver. Je lui expliquerai tout, et au diable les conséquences! J'avais deviné pourquoi Edward était parti et mon frère était un crétin fini. Soit.**

**J'avais laissé tout cela aller trop loin, de toute façon. Et j'avais le pouvoir de réparer mon erreur.**

_**Et si.. et si nous n'étions jamais partis?**_


	141. Miss Love, 3 Fèvrier

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 2 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Miss Love**

**Fil conducteur: Changement**

* * *

**Je continue de regarder, alors que le nouveau semestre débute.**

**Elle semble plus heureuse, maintenant. Plus en forme aussi. Parfois, elle rougit, ses joues deviennes roses, et parfois; ses yeux semblent de nouveau vivants.**

**Je ne sais pas quoi -ou qui- a entrainé ce changement, mais je suis heureuse que quelque chose ait changé.**

**Je connais tout maintenant -ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai entendu parler des Cullen, et plus particulièrement du plus jeune. Edward.**

**Je ne l'ai jamais recontré, mais je le déteste pour ce qu'il lui a fait. **

**Ce qu'il a fait à Bella Swan.**


	142. Emmett, 4 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Celui ci est juste extraordinaire! =)_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 4 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Emmett**

**Fil conducteur: Orange**

* * *

**« Jazz? »**

**Jasper Hale regarda son frère, l'exaspération déjà flagrante sur son visage mutilé.**

**« Oui, Emmett? »**

**« Pourquoi une orange, ça s'appelle une orange? »**

**Jasper sembla un peu confus, se demandant exactement pourquoi Emmett, qui ne pourrait jamais manger d'orange, voulait savoir quelque chose d'aussi absurde.**

**« Parce que c'est orange? » L'évidence ressemblait plus à une question, en fait. Jasper n'était pas très sûr de ce que son frère allait faire de ça.**

**« Ok, je suppose que c'est assez juste. Mais, n'aurait-ce pas eu plus de sens de lui donner un autre nom? Ou, alors, d'appeler une pomme 'rouge', du raisin 'violet' et une banane 'jaune'? Pourquoi une orange devrait-elle être la seule à avoir ce monopole?! Et pourquoi une mangue ne s'appelerait-elle pas aussi 'orange'? Et pour les mandarines? Elle sont oranges! Et les citrouilles, et les péches?! Ce n'est pas juste! »**

**Jasper resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ça. Finalement, il dévisagea Emmett, un sourire victorieux au visage.**

**« Emmett, sais-tu qu'il y a énormèment de choses oranges? Et encore plus de jaunes?! »**

**Si c'était possible, Emmett sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes. **


	143. Bella, 5 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 5 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Fatigue**

* * *

**Je suis si fatiguée. **

**Comme si j'avais couru indéfiniment. Je me bats dans un combat perdu d'avance, et je le sais. **

**Les larmes qui ont coulées sur mon visage sont maintenant sèches. J'ai l'impression que mes traits sont devenus raides et endoloris.**

**Je n'ai plus de larmes à verser.**

**Ca n'aide pas, de pleurer. J'ai appris ça depuis un moment. **

**Ca ne le ramènera pas. Rien ne peut le ramener.**

**Je dois fermer les yeux pour éviter de voir la chaise sur laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'assoir, mais chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, il est là. C'est un cercle vicieux. **

**Ferme tes yeux, il est là. Ouvre les, il n'est plus là.**

**Je veux juste un peu de paix. Je veux dormir tranquillement. Je veux faire des beaux rêves. Je veux sourire, rire. **

**Je veux vivre.**

**Mais je ne peux rien avoir de tout ça.**

* * *

Alors, votre avis?! Bientôt les 600 reviews! ;p Merci beaucoup à vous tous, mes chers lecteurs extraordinaires! =)

Sinon, petites précisions:

_ **Je poste le prochain chapitre de SDR ce week-end**.

_ Pour Le Masque, il faudra attendre que Bronze poste, mais dès que c'est fait, promis, je traduis à la vitesse de l'éclair! :p

* * *


	144. Edward, 6 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Hello!_

_Je suis en vacances, donc post tous les jours pendant 10 jours! =)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 6 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Sens**

* * *

**Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tout était beaucoup plus simple avant Bella.**

**Plus triste, peut-être. Sa vie avait moins de sens.**

**Ca le blessait, quand il voyait ses frères et soeurs, ses parents. **

**Chaque fois qu'une autre fille lui demandait à sortir, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de se rappeler ce qu'il était. Ce ne serait pas sain. Donc, il disait toujours non. Pour toutes. Chaque fois.**

**Et puis, Bella. Toute raison, toute logique s'étaient envolées par la fenêtre. Il s'était même oublié, dans la vague d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties. Pas de première main en tout cas.**

**Avant Bella, il n'avait pas de raison de vivre. Quand il l'avait trouvé, il avait trouvé cette raison. **

**Et quand il était parti, cette nuit, dans les bois?**

**Il avait détruit tout le sens de sa nouvelle vie. **

**Il avait détruit sa raison de vivre.**


	145. 7 Février

**

* * *

**

Titre: Drabbles for Bella.

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 7 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Ahem, vous verrez ^^**

**Fil conducteur: Perspective**

* * *

**Des pas. Des pas. Des pas.**

**Des centaines de fois en une journée. Des milliers, en fait. **

**Des pas. Qui tassent le sol. Encore, et encore, et encore.**

**Répétitivement. Le pas morne de pieds sur le sol de bois continue. Eternellement.**

**Un craquement occasionnel est naturel, une part du rythme. Le rythme qui voyage dans la pièce.**

**Les secrets cachés sous les lattes du parquet ne sont pas révélés.**

**Pas encore.**

* * *

Etrange, n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai adoré! =)

_604 REVIEWS! You are amazing. Thanks._

_Fanny._

* * *


	146. 8 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Bonne lecture! =)_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 8 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Perso inventé par l'auteur, il n'est pas nommé. C'est juste un étudiant de la Push, comme Bella, qui a une vie difficile, et qui porte un regard extérieur sur l'histoire. Et qui juge Bella.**

**Fil conducteur: Comparaisons**

* * *

**Vous voyez, le truc, c'est que... elle est chanceuse.**

**Bella Swan. **

**Elle a une putain de chance. Plus qu'elle ne le sait. Elle a encore ses deux parents. Deux parents aimants. **

**Même si elle et son petit ami se sont séparés, elle l'a eu pour elle seule pendant des mois et des mois. **

**D'accord, je pense que je peux comprendre qu'elle soit un peu malheureuse. Mais c'est juste un mec. C'est tout.**

**A part ça, sa vie est belle.**

**Elle n'a connu l'abus. Elle n'a jamais connu la perte. Elle est belle. Elle est intelligente. Elle a tout pour elle. Elle n'a jamais été violée, ou battue. Elle n'a jamais connu la haine. Elle n'a jamais vécu dans un pays en guerre. **

**Elle devrait être heureuse, ici. Elle appartient à ce lieu. Beaucoup de gens l'apprécient.**

**Elle est tout le contraire de moi.**


	147. Bella, 9 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_La suite de SDR tonight! =)_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 9 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Un coeur parfaitement bon****Ce n'était pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas donné de terribles avertissements. **

* * *

**Ce n'était pas comme si je ne l'avais pas vu venir. **

**Ce n'était comme si je ne m'y attendais pas, ça devait arriver, tôt ou tard.**

**J'avais toujours su que tu étais trop bien pour moi. Mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.**

**Et, malgrè tout ça, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi tu étais parti, comme ça.**

**Mais tu l'as fait.**


	148. Esmée, 10 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

Bonne lecture, celui-ci est très très mignon! =)

Et le nouveau chapitre de SDR est posté!

**

* * *

**

**Date: 10 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Esmée**

**Fil conducteur: Histoire d'amour

* * *

**

_**Nous étions tous les deux jeunes quand je te vis pour la première fois.**_

_**Je ferme les yeux, et le flash-back commence.**_

**Elle se rappelle cette nuit, comme si c'était hier. Même si elle était humaine quand c'était arrivé.**

**Elle avait perdu tout espoir, elle se rappelle ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se rappelle s'être tenue sur le bord du précipice, fixant sans la voir l'eau sombre en furie. Elle se rappelle exactement le besoin de mourir, d'être réunie avec son bébé. Elle se rappelle prendre sa dernière inspiration.**

**Et puis, elle se rappelle la voix qui avait retenti derrière elle. Cette voix qui avait fait repartir sa respiration. La magnifique voix veloutée d'un ange. Elle aavit fait volte-face, et l'avait vu. Et il était splendide. Glorieux.**

**Et elle avait fait un pas en arrière, un pas de surprise, et elle était tombée. Le gémissement d'angoisse de l'ange était la dernière chose qu'elle avait entendu, avant d'être engloutie par les vagues rugissantes.**

**Et puis, elle se rappelle la douleur. La brûlure. Mais elle avait entendu sa voix aussi. Tout ce temps. Il n'était pas parti.**

**Elle s'était réveillée, et il était là. Il n'était pasparti. Et elle avait souri, et il l'avait embrassé tendrement.**

**Et le reste, comme on dit, n'est qu'histoire.**


	149. Becca, 11 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Merci à tout le monde, always._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 11 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Becca**

**Fil conducteur: Mystère**

* * *

**Ils sont bizarres. **

**Je veux dire, tout le monde ici est pâle, mais ils sont, genre... mortellement blancs. Et ces yeux dorés sont plutôt effrayants... et ils semblent en permanence déprimés...**

**J'ai essayé de leur parler, pour leur premier jour dans cette décharge connue sous le nom de lycée de Dénali. Juste être amicale, vous savez? La blonde m'a toisé, et le blond semblait souffrir. Les deux autres aux cheveux sombres ont essayé de sourire, mais j'ai pu voir qu'ils n'étaient pas sincères.**

**Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis. Ils restent ensemble. Je veux, dire, réellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas extraordinairement beaux. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se mêler à la foule s'ils le voulaient. J'ai entendu les histoires, les explications de la raison pour laquelle ils semblaient tous si tristes.**

**Certains disaient qu'ils avaient perdu un frère, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient des adoptés -était-ce ça? La spéculation autour d'eux était intense. Personne ne connaissait la vérité.**

**Parfois, je me demande si nous le saurions même un jour.**


	150. Edward, 12 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Tout simplement parce que ça faisait longtemps que quelque chose ne m'avait pas ému à ce point._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Date: 12 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Mariage**

* * *

**Il l'avait imaginé des milliers de fois. **

**Comme il souhaitait avoir eu le courage de le faire. Comme il souhaitait qu'il eut été assez humain pour quelque chose comme le mariage.**

**Il avait une alliance. Il la tenait maintenant, le bout de ses doigts caressant les diamants. Il était plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en 1918, et peu de choses le prouvaient. C'était l'alliance que son père avait donné à sa mère.**

**Il aurait pu l'emmener dîner. Il aurait pu déposer la bague dans son verre de champagne. Ou simplement se mettre à genoux et lui offrir.**

**Il aurait pu l'emmener faire une balade, s'arrêter pour 'refaire son lacet' et tomber sur un genou.**

**Il aurait pu l'attirer dans leur clairière avec un pique-nique romantique sous les étoiles. Il aurait pu l'emmener à New York, ou Paris, ou Londres... Il aurait pu simplement s'agenouiller à côté de son lit au milieu de la nuit, durant une de ses visites si chères.**

**Il aurait pu.**

**Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi stupide.**

* * *


	151. Bella, 13 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Juste 3 mots: z'êtes magnifiques! =)_

_650? ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 13 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Malchanceuse**

* * *

**Le 13 Fèvrier. Et un Vendredi, pas moins. Je me demandai si quelqu'un l'avait fait exprès. Aujourd'hui serait indubitablement une journée de chutes, de trébuchements, et autres formes de malchance habituelle. Comme si j'avais besoin d'encore plus de malchance. Comme si je méritais encore plus de malchance.**

**Mais peut-être était-ce ma faute... peut-être avais-je fait quelque chose de mal...**

**--**

**Alors que je m'écroulais sur mon lot cette nuit, j'étais physiquement et mentalement épuisée. J'étais tombée pas moins de vingt sept fois. Mon poignet était cassé -et bandé, courtoisie de l'hôpital de Forks. L'épisode motos d'aujourd'hui avait été désastreux. J'avais encore beaucoup d'essais à faire avant d'y arriver. J'avais brûlé le dîner de Charlie et, bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, je savais qu'il avait lui aussi eu une mauvaise journée, et ne désirait que rentrer à la maison pour manger.**

**Le 13 Février n'était jamais un bon jour. **

**D'une façon ou d'une autre, aujourd'hui avait été pire.**


	152. Bella, 14 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 14 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Saint Valentin**

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson 'Valentine's Day', de Linkin Park

**

* * *

**

"_So now you're gone, and I was wrong -**Maintenant, tu es parti, et j'avais tort.**  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone -**Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, que d'être seule**  
On a Valentine's Day." **Le jour de la Saint Valentin**_

**J'aurais dû le voir venir. J'aurais dû, vraiment. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne l'avais pas fait.**

**Quand je m'étais réveillée ce matin, je me sentais... pleine d'espoir? Pour une fois, les cauchemars avaient été réduits au silence, j'avais pensé à Jacob Black. J'étais relativement bien reposée. **

**Et ensuite, je m'étais levée et j'avais vu le calendrier. J'avais alors réalisé combien c'était mauvais.**

**Mon estomac se serra immédiatement. Mes jambes se plièrent contre ma poitrine automatiquement, et j'avais enroulé mes bras autour d'elles, fort. **

**Les sanglots qui m'éparpillaient avaient déjà commencé. **

**J'étais dévastée, essayant de rester entière... et échouai.**

_"On a Valentines Day."** -Le jour de le Saint Valentin.**_

* * *

Bonjour,

_Quelques petits mots pour vous **remercier** -652! Yeah! =P-, et aussi m'excuser de ne pas forcément répondre à vos reviews, je suis assez débordée et avec la traduction de SDR, ce n'est pas toujours facile._

_Pour **le Masque,** Bronze m'a promis qu'elle posterait ce week-end, donc la traduction sera là dans la semaine prochaine._

_Merci encore._

_Fanny._

* * *


	153. Leah, 15 Février

Titre: Drabbles for Bella.

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 15 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Leah**

**Fil conducteur: Déception **

**Les paroles sont tirées de Welcome to my Life, de Simple Plan.**

* * *

**Savez vous ce que c'est?**

**D'être un sujet d'embarras pour votre propre mère? De se sentir si seule dans ce monde sans pitié? De n'avoir personne vers qui se tourner? D'être haïe par tout le monde autour de vous? D'être évitée, dans un monde où l'amour est tout?**

**Savez-vous à quoi ça ressemble d'être moi?**

**Savez-vous ce que c'est d'avoir le coeur tellement brisé que vous ne pouvez pas dormir, pas rêver, ou même manger? Savez-vous ce que c'est d'être vide, et brisée, et oubliée? Savez-vous ce que c'est d'être une déception pour tous ceux que vous connaissez, incluant votre propre famille?**

**Je veux être une grande soeur pour Seth. Je veux être une élève modèle, la fille parfaite. Je veux aller quelque part, faire quelque chose de ma vie. Je veux tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne me laissera pas tomber.**

**Mais je ne peux pas, et je ne le ferai pas. **

**Je suis brisée.**

_"No, you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like, to be like me." _

_-**Non, vous ne savez pas. Quand rien ne va. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être moi.**_


	154. Edward, 16 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Bonjour! =)_

_Celui-ci est juste exceptionnel._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 16 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Mémorial.**

* * *

**Il était revenu ici. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. **

**Peut-être qu'il était _vraiment _masochiste. Ca n'allait que lui faire du mal.**

**Ca faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu à Chicago. Au début, il venait tous les ans, pour l'anniversaire de son père, mais cette tradition s'était éteinte il y avait quelques années. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.**

**Il était là, maintenant.**

**L'épitaphe était gravée dans la pierre. Une centaine d'année auparavant, elle était magnifiquement ornée. Maintenant, du lierre serpentait partout. Les anges de pierre étaient à peine reconnaissables, enchassés dans les feuilles vertes. **

**Dans un mouvement si rapide qu'un humain n'aurait pu le discerner, il arracha les branches. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Elles repousseraient.**

**A vitesse humaine, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les noms. Ils étaient écrits dans un style qui convenait au statut important de ses parents, et honorait leur mémoire.**

*****

_**Ici reposent,**_

_**Edward Masen Senior,**_

_**Né le 16 Février 1866**_

_**Décédé le 19 février 1918**_

_*****_

_**Sa femme, Elizabeth Rebecca Masen**_

_**Née le 20 Juin 1871**_

_**Décédée le 27 Février 1918**_

_*****_

_**Et leur fils, Edward Anthony Masen**_

_**Né le 20 Juin 1901**_

_**Décédé le 27 Février 1918**_

*****

**Sur la tombe familiale se trouvaient leurs armoiries, et leur devise. Les mots étaient trop effacés pour les lire maintenant.**

**Edward tomba à genoux devant la sépulture, et pleura ce qu'il avait perdu.**


	155. Jazz, 17 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 17 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Jasper**

**Fil conducteur: Sommeil**

* * *

**Le sommeil, et l'état général d'inconscience, n'est pas quelque chose qui m'est familier. Mais ça fait, bien sûr, plus de deux cents ans que je n'ai pas dormi.**

**Parfois, je souhaite pouvoir dormir. Dans l'inconscience, les humains semblent trouver la paix. Bien que j'ai mon propre genre de paix, c'est difficilement la même chose. Je souhaite pourvoir dormir, pour pouvoir rêver seulement d'Alice.**

**Dans les rêves, nous nous perdons; Dans le sommeil, nous devenons quelque chose -n'importe quoi- que nous désirons. Mais je ne peux pas dormir. **

**Mon nom est Jasper Hale, je suis un vampire, j'ai le pouvoir d'empathie, et je suis le mari d'Alice, et rien d'autre. **

**Je ne pourrais jamais être plus que ça, parce que je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux pas rêver, et je ne suis pas humain.**


	156. Jazz, 18 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Date: 18 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Jasper**

**Fil conducteur: Douleur

* * *

**

**Quand Edward revint, le 18 Février, Jasper fut forcé de quitter son propre frère. L'homme qu'il aimait comme son propre frère.**

**Le souvenir le faisait encore -lui, un vampire- frissoner de révulsion. Une fois, il avait rencontré Jane, des Volturi. Deux fois, elle avait usé de son pouvoir particulier sur lui. **

**Et il avait décidé que s'il était un jour forcé de choisir entre l'agonie que la petite Jane savait invoquer, ou bien la douleur de la perte de Bella, il tenterait sa chance avec Jane à chaque fois.**

**C'était difficile à comprendre, ce sentiment. Bien que ça n'avait pas été physiquement douloureux pour lui, ça l'était. **

**Ca faisait mal comme le choc d'une balle en plomb dans la chair humaine (et oui, il avait déjà ressenti ça). Ca claquait comme le coup mordant d'un fouet. Ca rivalisait même avec le feu qui brûlait dans les corps des humains mordus par des Vampires.**

**Alors que Jasper traversait le Canada, sa main dans celle d'Alice, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment son frère arrivait à vivre avec toute cette douleur.**


	157. Bella, 19 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Voilà, il est l'heure de vous présenter mon drabble préféré._

* * *

**Date: 19 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Kiss the Rain, Yiruma **

* * *

*

******Alors maintenant, vous allez sur youtube ou dailymotion, vous tapez _Kiss the Rain, Yiruma_. **

******Lancez la musique et commencez la lecture.**

*

* * *

**Alors que la pluie tombe, comme elle le fait si souvent à Forks, elle s'écrase contre la fenêtre, et certaines gouttelettes s'échappent à l'intérieur. C'est une fenêtre qui n'est jamais fermée, malgrè le vent ou la pluie. Elle semble toujours attendre quelque chose, bien que personne ne sache quoi. Ou qui.**

_**Elle se rappelle cette nuit. Cette nuit d'été. Bien sûr, on ne se croyait pas en été -jamais, à Forks. Et de toute façon, il avait commencé à pleuvoir.**_

_**Ils étaient allés dans leur clairière.**_

_**Un peu plus tôt, il faisait beau, et elle avait passé la journée entière à simplement penser à lui, comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur premier voyage vers la clairière -comme elle le faisait toujours depuis.**_

_**Ils rentraient à la maison, sous la pluie. Elle s'était endormie sur le siège passager de sa Volvo (c'était incroyable comme le regarder pouvait être épuisant), et elle s'était réveillée seulement quand elle avait senti ses bras froids autour d'elle, la soulevant tendrement de son siège. Elle était dans ses bras avant même qu'elle ait ouvert les yeux, paresseusement.**_

_**Son visage magnifique lui souriait. « Et voilà, le Bella aux Bois Dormant s'est éveillée, finalement... » **_

_**Elle avait soupiré, et grogné, et sachant ce qu'elle voulait, il l'avait remise sur ses pieds. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas lâché. La pluie tombait, les noyait, et il avait ri doucement en voyant son visage dégouté alors qu'elle était trempée. **_

_**Et puis, il l'avait embrassé.**_

_**C'était juste un autre baiser mais, comme tout à propos de lui, il avait été parfait. Elle s'était collée à lui et pour une fois, il avait autorisé le contact. Ca aurait pu être considéré comme cliché de l'embrasser sous la pluie, mais il y avait une raison à ça. Elle le savait, maintenant.**_

**Alors que la pluie tombe, comme elle le fait si souvent à Forks, elle s'écrase contre la fenêtre, et certaines gouttelettes s'échappent à l'intérieur. C'est une fenêtre qui n'est jamais fermée, malgrè le vent ou la pluie. Elle semble toujours attendre quelque chose, bien que personne ne sache quoi. Ou qui.**

**Et elle est est assise là, près de la fenêtre, et comme elle le fait si souvent, elle se laisse la pluie la noyer alors qu'elle se rappelle ce baiser, sous la pluie. Il est parti, maintenant. C'est juste un autre souvenir. Elle souhaiterait que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais ça l'est. **

**Elle le déteste pour lui avoir fait ça. Elle le déteste tellement.**

**Mais si elle le déteste, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça fait encore aussi mal, quand elle se rappelle qu'il est parti?**

* * *

Maintenant, la musique n'est pas encore terminée, alors on relit ce petit bout de merveille...

...

**Votre avis? =)**

**La suite de SDR à la fin de la semaine.**


	158. Jacob, 20 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Bonjour, bonjour!_

_Un énorme merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier drabble, c'était de loin mon préféré et je suis ravie qu'il en est de même pour quelques unes d'entre vous! ;p_

_Je me tais._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 20 Fèvrier -sortie au cinéma de Bella et Jacob, avec le Mike tout vomissant. Huh.**

**Perso: Jacob**

**Fil conducteur: Maladie**

* * *

**C'était comme si le début merdique s'était terminé en jolie fin.**

**Le film avait été ridiculeusement mauvais; mais avec Bella avec lui, il l'avait apprécié. Mike Newton avait été très proche de le ruiner, ,mais ensuite, nous sommes sortis de la salle. Et même s'il avait vomi ses trippes dans les toilettes, je m'étais amusé. **

**Moi et Bella étions assis là, et je lui avais dit la vérité. Enfin. Nous sommes ensuite retournés à la maison et avons déposé l'idiot, et puis j'étais parti après avoir déposé Bella .**

**Ma propre maladie avait réellement commencé quand elle était partie.**

**Elle ne guérirait jamais.**

* * *

**Bon, en fait, maintenant, ça ne m'embête plus tellement de poster un drabble Pov Jake. Une seule explication à ce miracle: Taylor Lautner. Il joue magnifiquement bien, et je crois qu'il a sauvé ce deuxième volet.**

**Votre avis sur le film? **

**Si vous n'avez pas lu, ne lisez pas ce qui suit.**

_Personnellement, j'ai adoré le début, l'angoisse monte petit à petit, on sait ce qu'il va se passer, et pourtant, on est bouleversé quand même. Puis, le milieu était bien, grâce à Taylor donc, et Mikounet était magistral! ^^_

_Pour la fin... hum... Un peu déçue. C'est tout -j'avoue, je voulais qu'elle lui mette, son râteau. ^^_


	159. Bella, 21 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 21 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Malade**

* * *

**Horrible. **

**Voilà comment je me sens. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été traînée sur le sol, attachée par les chevilles, durant des dizaines de kilomètres. Ma tête tourne, et les battements de mon coeur sont irréguliers. **

**Respirer est difficile. Penser est difficile. Parler, et vouloir, ressentir le manque est impossible.**

**Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je suis complètement distraite de ma propre douleur.**

* * *

_Alors, tout d'abord, je viens de finir la traduction des drabbles, qui vont jusqu'au 19 Mars. La fin est proche. Alléluia!_

_Ensuite, je poste la suite de SDR ce week-end et je m'attelle au Masque ce week-end également. _

_Bonne soirée. Hope you enjoy._


	160. Em, Alice, Rose, 22 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Parce que ça fait du bien, après avoir pleuré comme des madeleines devant Twilight. =)_

_Merci._

* * *

**Date: 22 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Emmett, Alice, Rosalie**

**Fil conducteur: Irn Bru.**

* * *

**C'était une des rares journées ensoleillées à Forks, et ils nageaient dans la piscine qui se trouvait derrière leur maison. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient avoir froid, même s'ils avaient juste enfilé -comme maintenant- un maillot de bain. Rosalie et Alice étaient allongées, dans des bikinis hors de prix, se relaxant dans des transats. Elles se demandaient où étaient les garçons.**

**Soudain, Alice commença à rire sauvagement, observant sans aucun doute quelque chose qui se passait dans le futur. Rosalie la regarda, curieuse, mais Alice secoua la tête, incapable de parler.**

**A ce moment-là, Emmett émergea de la maison. Alice riait plus fort, alors que Rosalie semblait complètement mortifiée. **

**Emmett sourit. ****« Hé, les filles! Vous rentrez, nous avons fait chauffer les lits. »**

**Il agita ses hanches et ses sourcils dans ce qu'elles supposèrent plus tard être une tentative de séduction. Elles ne firent que le fixer, dubitatives.**

**Emmett, en voyant le manque d'ébahissement et de respect qu'il attendait, frappa de son poing de pierre son torse dur -littéralement- comme le roc. « Je vais sauter! »**

**Elles le regardèrent, horrifiée, monter sur le grand plongeoir qui surplombait l'eau bleue claire. Il les appela encore une fois, fit fléchir la planche légèrement en pliant les genoux. « Héééé, les filles! Regardez Emmett sautiller! »**

**Rosalie, qui en avait assez, échangea un brève moue conspiratrice avec Alice et sortit son miroir de poche. Elle réussit à le positionner pile au bon endroit, pour qu'il reflète les faibles rayons du soleil hivernal jusqu'à Emmett. **

**Sa peau étincela, et il fut aveuglé quelques secondes. Il trébucha et tomba, le lycra de son slip de bain -qui révélait bien trop de choses- s'accrocha brièvement à la planche, laissant le Vampire imbattable suspendu un moment, avant de craquer. Emmett, nu dans toute sa splendeur, tomba dans un gigatesque plouf! dans l'eau.**

**Rosalie et Alice ne purent rien faire d'autre que de glousser alors qu'il sortait de la piscine, tout grimaçant.**


	161. Jake, 23 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 23 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Jacob**

**Fil conducteur: Changement**

* * *

**Le feu brûle. Il brûle, et il brûle, et il ne s'arrête pas.**

** J'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression de mourir. Si je pouvais cesser de respirer maintenant, je le ferai. Mon corps entier tremble et se convulse, et c'est comme si ma peau va craquer.**

**Et puis, bien sûr, elle le fait.**

**Soudain, je suis fort. Ma vue est parfaite, et mon ouïe également. En fait, tous mes sens semblent plus développés. **

**Et puis, il y a une voix dans ma tête. Woah, le feu a dû brûler ma normalité.**

_**Bonjour, Jacob Black. Je m'appelle Sam Uley et il y a de nombreuses choses que tu dois savoir...**_


	162. Jake, 24 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Le nouveau chapitre du Masque est posté! =)_

_Au fait, on a dépassé les 700. Merci._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 24 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Jacob**

**Fil conducteur: Hilarant**

* * *

**Paf, paf. **

**L'adrénaline me submerge. J'halète. La joie monte de plus en plus. Des endorphines sont libérés à chaque fois que vos tout nouveaux et immenses pattes heurtent le sol. La vitesse est étourdissante. On a l'impression de voler, et c'est impossible. Incroyable. Magnifique.**

**Qui aurait pu croire que les vieilles histoires qu'on avait entendu depuis que nous étions nés étaient si réelles?**

**Dans un coin de l'esprit, mes pensées vacillent vers Isabella Swan. Et puis, j'oublie de nouveau. Il est trop facile d'oublier sous cette forme. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais rester loup pour toujours, et ne pas avoir à m'occuper des occupations humaines.**

**Si seulement.**


	163. Bella, 25 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Je suis en vacances, donc post tous les jours! On va la finir cette histoire, ils vont se retrouver ces deux-là! =)_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 25 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Attente**

* * *

**Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournent répétitivement autour d'un cercle alors qu'elle attend. **

**Elle attend depuis longtemps, maintenant, et ça n'a pas d'importance pour elle. Elle fixe le téléphone.**

**Dans son esprit, il sonne, et elle décroche, et Jake parle. Il lui dit qu'il peut la voir de nouveau, qu'il va bien. Il lui dit que les choses peuvent revenir à la normale. Ou ce qui y ressemble.**

**Mais le téléphone ne sonne pas. Il n'appelle pas, et rien ne va mieux.**

**Donc elle continue d'attendre.**


	164. Edward, 26 Février

Titre: Drabbles for Bella.

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Un de mes préférés. Un des pires, probablement._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 26 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Horizon**

* * *

**C'est pour bientôt. **

**Il peut le sentir. Ca ne sera pas long avant qu'il ne craque, avant qu'il ne devienne fou, avant qu'il ne perde totalement la tête. Pas longtemps.**

**Il n'a pas chassé depuis... combien de temps? Il a perdu le compte des jours, mais ça fait longtemps. Il ne veut pas y penser. Il ne peut pas. Il a soif, bien sûr. Mais il n'y a aucun humain ici, de toute façon, donc ce n'est pas un problème. Pas maintenant.**

**Il regarde. Il est le sur le toît du Monde. Il peut voir à des kilomètres et des kilomètres, jusqu'où les dunes de sables viennent mourir dans le ciel bleu. Le soleil tape fort, directement au-dessus de lui, et il est ridiculeusement exposé. **

**Il tombe sur les genoux, sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne peut faire face à l'horizon, parce que l'horizon n'offre aucune ombre au soleil. Pas d'échappatoire à la douleur. Pas de repos pour le Mal.**


	165. Alice, 27 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

Hello! Un nouveau drabble que voilà!

La suite de SDR sera là pour Noël =)

Sinon, une petite fic' que je vous recommande vivement: **Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart**, de mia2B. Comme elle le dit elle-même, c'est son 'sachet de guimauves' quand tout va mal. Une belle histoire d'amour, ce qui aurait pu se passer entre les deux acteurs de la saga. C'est splendide, et un peu de pub est très mérité.

Bonne lecture.

**Date: 27 Fèvrier**

* * *

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Pression**

* * *

**Pression. **

**Je devais regarder tout le temps. Je devais être vigilante, pour le salut d'Esmée. A chaque fois que j'avais une vision de lui se suicidant, ça me faisait aussi mal que la chose réelle le ferait. Il est impossible de vivre avec ça.**

**Ces visions sont toujours suivies du remords sur son comportement. Il ne veut pas mourir, pas vraiment. Parce que, malgrè qu'il ait perdu la volonté de vivre, il devait continuer. Je réalise maintenant que si elle mourait, lui aussi. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le faire changer d'avis, et penser ça est tellement douloureux... Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais le supporter.**

**Nous arrivons à un carrefour. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer, exactement, parce que le futur est plongé dans l'obscurité -invisible, même pour moi. Nous arrivons à la croisée des chemins. Nous sommes sur le fil d'une épée; chaque minute, l'équilibre peut se briser, et tous nous faire tomber.**

**Pour une fois, je vais devoir attendre de voir ce qui va se passer en temps réel.**


	166. Bella, 28 Février

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 28 Fèvrier**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Tremblements**

* * *

**Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors qu'elle pleurait, le front posé sur le volant. Elle essayait de rester entière, mais il était facile de voir qu'elle n'y arrivait que peu. Elle tremblait d'une façon incontrôlable, bien qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement froid. **

**Ces _loups!_ Et... Laurent.**

**Elle avait presque accepté l'absence des Vampires, peut-être même oublié un peu, et puis, sorti de nulle part, un des leurs était apparu. Et elle pensait qu'elle allait mieux.**

**Bien que depuis que Jake avait disparu, c'était pire. Elle avait de nouveau des difficultés à respirer, comme si Jake avait creusé son propre trou béant derrière l'autre.**

**Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus rien d'autre que des gouffres en elle.**


	167. Laurent, 1er Mars

Titre: Drabbles for Bella.

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_Plus que 19 Chapitres! La fin est proche... =)_

_Ahem, et la suite de SDR est postée. _

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Date: 01 Mars**

**Perso: Laurent**

**Fil conducteur: Mort**

* * *

**Bien que j'avais réussi à leur échapper un moment, mon évasion ne durerait pas. Les loups terrifiants étaient forts et rapides, et d'excellents traqueurs. Mais pourquoi étais-je le seul à savoir que des loups géants hantaient les bois de l'état de Washington?**

**Je les entends maintenant. Ils sont proches. Je n'aurais pas à attendre.**

**Et, ils émergent. Ils sont trop nombreux pour moi. Je connais parfaitement leurs capacités. Je ne survivrai pas à ça, mais je ne tomberai pas sans avoir combattu. **

**Juste quand cette pensée traverse mon esprit, les loups attaquent. Je n'ai pas la moindre chance. Ils sont parfaitement synchronisés. Je le sais lorsque mes membres sont arrachés, et puis, je ressens la brûlure. Ca me rappelle ma transformation, mais c'est plus rapide.**

**Ma dernière pensée est pour Irina. Ma chère, très chère Irina.**

**Et puis, plus rien.**


	168. 2 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

Bon réveillon et bonne année 2010 tout le monde! =)

* * *

**Date: 02 Mars**

**Fil conducteur: Photo**

* * *

**Quand vous regardez les photos d'un album, elles vous racontent une histoire. Dans l'album de Bella, c'est la même chose, bien qu'il n'y ait que peu d'images.**

**L'album git, mal en point, au fond de son dressing, sous quelque chose d'autre dont elle ne veut pas se rappeler. Il y a seulement deux photos. Une de Charlie et de Renée, jeunes, et l'auteur est de bébé Bella.**

**Il y a un sous-titre, cependant, à la première page. Les petits coins de métal ne retiennent pas de photo, mais cette ligne d'écriture donne l'impression qu'ils l'ont déjà fait.**

_**Edward Cullen, cuisine de Charlie, 13 Septembre.**_

**Pour un observateur extérieur, il aurait pu sembler que Bella détestait cette personne, parce que la photo manque, et que l'écriture a été rayée des centaines de fois. Pour quelqu'un qui sait, cette page raconte la douleur, et la perte.**

**Il est étrange de penser que la photo en question repose juste quelques dizaines de centimètres sous l'album où elle a autrefois été exposée.**


	169. Alice, 3 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_Hope you still enjoy! =)_

* * *

**Date: 03 Mars**

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: « J'en ai assez de jouer avec les règles du jeu de quelqu'un d'autre... » **

* * *

**Je ne peux plus supporter ça.**

**Je ne peux pas. Je ne supporte plus le fait de ne pas savoir où est Bella, ou si elle va bien, ou si elle est même **_**vivante.**_

**J'attrape quelques fragments de son futur. Je suis presque sûre qu'une moto était impliquée, mais je ne sais pas comment les choses se sont terminées... et même là, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait existé. C'est tellement frustrant.**

**Je me fiche de ce qu'il m'a dit. J'en ai fini de suivre son conseil (et ses ordres).**

**Qu'Edward soit damné. Je vais rechercher de nouveau le futur de Bella.**


	170. Bella, 4 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Date: 04 Mars**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Je ne suis pas cette fille.**

**Les paroles sont tirées de ****I'm not that girl.**** Wicked.**

* * *

_Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy; I'm not that girl. -__**Des mains se touchent. Des yeux se rencontrent. Un silence soudain, une chaleur soudaine. Le cœur tressaute dans un tourbillon. Il peut être cet homme; je ne suis pas cette fille.**_

*****

**Depuis l'instant où elle avait touché sa peau glaciale, elle était hypnotisée. **

**Depuis l'instant où ses yeux avaient rencontré ses orbes or, elle était éblouie. **

**Depuis l'instant où il l'avait embrassé, son cœur était emprisonné.**

**Depuis l'instant où il l'avait quitté, elle mourait un peu chaque jour.**

* * *

_La traductrice est en manque d'amour... Lectrices, à vos claviers et reviewez! =p_

_Let's reach the 800!_


	171. Bella, 5 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Date: 05 Mars**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Je ne suis pas cette fille II**

**Les paroles sont tirées de ****I'm not that girl.**** Wicked.**

* * *

_Don't dream too far. Don't loose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy; I'm not that girl._ -_**Ne rêve pas trop. Ne perds pas de vue qui tu es. Ne te souviens pas de cette joie intense. Il peut être cet homme; je ne suis pas cette fille.**_

**Elle avait toujours des problèmes quand elle pensait à lui. Souvent, elle ne se rappelait plus de qui elle était. Elle se retrouvait perdue dans ses souvenirs, et elle devait être secourue.**

**Plus tard, il n'y a personne pour la sauver de la noyade. Elle est toute seule, et elle se... noie. Elle doit se rappeler les jours heureux, mais il n'y a pas de tendresse. **

**C'est juste de l'amertume. Ca laisse toujours ce goût dégoutant sur sa langue, comme du sang.**

**Ne rêve pas. Ne perds pas de vue. Ne te souviens pas.**

*****

* * *

_On approche de la fin... Et des plus beaux drabbles._

_Merci pour votre soutien._


	172. Bella, 6 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Très court, mais j'adore cette série-là..._

_Enjoy._

_Et si je suis toujours en manque d'amour! x)_

* * *

**Date: 06 Mars**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Je ne suis pas cette fille III**

**Les paroles sont tirées de ****I'm not that girl.**** Wicked.**

* * *

_Every so often, we like to steal to the land of what might-have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in._** –**_**Bien trop souvent, nous aimerions voler jusqu'à la terre de ce qui aurait pu être. Mais ça n'adoucit pas la douleur que nous sentons quand la réalité nous rattrape. **_

**Dans ses rêves, elle revient à lui. Elle se plaît à imaginer leur futur. Le mariage, peut-être. L'université. Le bonheur.**

**Quand elle retourne à la réalité, elle doit toujours faire de son mieux pour éviter de tomber en morceaux.**


	173. Bella, 7 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

_Dernier drabble de la série sur la chanson de Wicked._

_Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 07 Mars**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Je ne suis pas cette fille IV**

**Les paroles sont tirées de ****I'm not that girl.**** Wicked.**

* * *

_Don't wish; don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart.__** –Ne souhaite pas ; non, ne commence pas à espérer. Souhaiter ne fait que briser le cœur.**_

Voilà. C'est la fin.

Elle se le dit à chaque fois. A chaque putain de fois, et ce n'est jamais vrai. Combien de fois a-t-elle souhaité que ce soit le cas? Mais ça ne l'est pas.

Ca ne le sera jamais.

La douleur ne s'arrêtera jamais. C'est ça.

_He could be that boy. I'm not that girl.__** –Il peut être cet homme. Je ne suis pas cette fille.**_

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Je vous conseille la fic de mia2B, The Sacrifice._

_Ps: le nouveau chap de SDR est posté._


	174. Bella, 8 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T****

* * *

**

**Date: 08 Mars**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Penser à toi**

**Les paroles sont tirées de Thinking of You, Katy Perry.**

**

* * *

**

_*****_

_**Comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection. -Les comparaisons sont simples, une fois que vous avez goûté à la perfection.**_

**Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais intentionnellement... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer Jake et... l'autre. (Mes bras s'enroulent autour de ma poitrine à cette seule pensée). Il y a tellement de similitudes. Le besoin de protection, pour n'en citer qu'une.**

**Mais ce n'est pas comme ça, plus maintenant. Pour tous les deux. **

**L'abandon est une autre chose qu'ils ont en commun. Le fait qu'ils m'aient quitté tous les deux. Le fait qu'ils m'aient tous les deux blessé au-delà de toute guérison.**

**Est-ce que tout amour fait-il aussi mal?**

***

* * *

**

_Comme ça a été demandé, la suite du Masque le week prochain, promis._

_Ps: plus que 11 drabbles. Review?_


	175. Jacob, 9 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Date: 09 Mars**

**Perso: Jacob**

**Fil conducteur: Appel**

* * *

**Le téléphone sonne. **

**Je m'imagine décrocher. Ca sera Bella, bien sûr. Ca l'est toujours. Je m'imagine lui parler, lui dire combien elle m'a manqué, lui raconter ce secret nouveau, étrange et bordélique. Je ne peux pas, bien sûr, mais je peux rêver.**

**Je l'imagine rire. J'imagine son regard écarquillé alors qu'elle me regarde parler. Elle ne sera pas dérangée, cependant; je sais maintenant que Bella connait le monde super naturel qui règne depuis plus longtemps que moi. Je connais le secret des Cullen. Putains de suceurs de sang.**

**La sonnerie s'éteint. Personne n'a décroché. Elle va rappeler, et le téléphone sonnera encore. Et encore. Et encore...**

*****

* * *

_Hello! =) Plus que 10._

_Je publie, sûrement ce week-end, un Os de Bronze, comme toujours. Une petite pause entre ces fics qui me prennent tant de temps, mais Le Masque sera livré en temps et en heure, promis._

_See you soon._


	176. Bella, 10 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

Comme ça fait un bout de temps, je vous en poste deux.

* * *

**Date: 10 Mars**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Reviens à la maison**

* * *

**La voix de Charlie retentit non loin, et je ferme les yeux pour lutter contre le bruit.**

**« **_**Bella, reviens à la maison. »**_

**La voix se transforme en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux, et mes traits se tordent de douleur. **

**C'est _sa_ voix. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui échapper?**

**« Je t'aime, Papa. »**

_**« Bella, s'il te plaît... »**_

**« Pas toi, Papa. Jamais. »**

_**« Bella! Isabella Marie Swan, n'ose pas faire ça! »,**_

**Je prends les pilules. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je tombe...**

**... Et je me réveille.**


	177. Edward, 11 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

**

* * *

**

_Deuxième de la journée._

_Pour les anglophones, je vous conseille The Red Line, par WinddSinger, et Must Love Dogs, par l'auteure de Ridge Crest Prep, Pochacco906._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 11 Mars**

**Perso:Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Désespoir**

* * *

**Il est assis, la tête entre ses mains. Il ne sait pas exactement où il se trouve, parce qu'il n'est même pas sûr que ça compte. Vraiment, il y a peu de choses qui comptent. Aucune.**

**L'endroit est désert. Il le sait. Il peut l'entendre -ou plutôt, il ne peut pas. Pour une fois, sa tête est silencieuse. Et en paix.**

**Mais la douleur est toujours là. Elle ne s'enfuie pas, elle ne part jamais. La douleur qui a envahie son corps depuis six mois est persistante, au moins. Il ne peut pas y échapper. Rien n'est supposé le blesser, car il est un Vampire, mais ça fait mal. Putain de mal.**

**Alors qu'il pense à ça, il réalisé finalement ce qu'elle est. Ce qui l'affecte tant.**

**Le Désespoir.**


	178. Jake, 12 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 12 Mars**

**Perso:Jacob**

**Fil conducteur: Echappatoire**

* * *

**Il doit y avoir une échappatoire. Il doit y avoir un autre chemin, parce que je ne peux plus supporter ça. Etre sans Bella me blesse plus que je l'aurais jamais imaginé. Si seulement je pouvais m'imprégner d'elle; alors elle aurait le droit de savoir. Mais, aussi fort que je le veuille, je ne peux pas. Apparemment, ça ne marche pas comme ça. On ne sait pas de qui on s'imprègnera. On peut marcher dans la rue un jour, et puis, BAM. Voilà un partenaire pour la vie.**

**C'est le bordel, mais c'est juste un autre élément de mon bazar.**

**Je dois le dire à Bella. Si mon imprégnation ne marche pas, alors elle devrai le découvrir par elle-même. Elle a été en contact avec le supernaturel auparavant, ça ne la dérangera pas. Ouais. Si elle peut le deviner elle-même, ça marchera...**

**Une chose est sûre: il n'y a aucun moyen que je laisse la situation figée à ce que j'ai dit cet après-midi.**

* * *

_Ps: la suite de SDR la semaine prochaine! =)_


	179. Charlie, 13 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 13 Mars**

**Perso: Charlie**

**Fil conducteur: How to save a life, the Fray**

* * *

**Je me rappelle de ces moments épouvantables. Bella va mieux, maintenant; on ne serait pas capable de deviner ce qu'elle a été si on n'en a pas été témoin.**

**Mais moi, je sais.**

**Je me rappelle les nuits où elle hurlait. Elle croyait que je ne savais pas, mais je l'ai toujours su. J'avais pris l'habitude de m'assoir, la tête entre les mains, nuit après nuit, à me demander ce que j'avais fait de mal. Parce que je ne pouvais rien faire pour alléger la douleur qu'elle ressentait.**

**Je voulais aider, mais elle n'a jamais laissé personne le faire. Si j'avais su comment l'approcher, j'aurais fait tout ce qu'il y avait en mon pouvoir -tout- pour la faire revenir. Mais il n'y avait rien. Je ne pouvais rien faire alors que je la regardais hurler et pleurer, et mourir à petit feu.**

_**I would have stayed up with you all night,  
had I known how to save a life.**_

**Ca va mieux maintenant. C'est un peu mieux. Mais ça n'ira pas vraiment mieux avant très longtemps. ****Pas vraiment.**

_**How to save a life.**_

**_*_**

* * *

_Hello! Désolée du retard, beaucoup de boulot en ce moment! =)_

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, après tant de temps._

_La suite de SDR demain, ou après-demain, selon Kri._

_Reach the 8OOs? =)_


	180. Edward, 14 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 14 Mars**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Apogée**

* * *

_**Les choses arrivent à leur fin.**_

**Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Je vais craquer, je le sais. Ca ne sera plus très long. Probablement quelques jours, avant de revenir à elle. Ca ne sera pas long, maintenant... ça ne sera pas long.**

_**Les choses arrivent à leur fin.**_

**Alice le sait. Elle a essayé de me contacter, bien que je n'aie pas décroché. Pas même pour Alice. Je dois juste réfléchir.**

_**Les choses arrivent à leur fin.**_

**Je dois le considérer, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à considérer. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.**

_**Les choses arrivent à leur fin.**_

**Il ne me reste plus que quelques jours.**

_**Les choses arrivent à leur fin. Je ne peux prétendre à plus.**_

_*****_

**

* * *

**

Désolée du retard, un peu débordée en ce moment. Je poste la suite demain, promis.


	181. Leah, 15 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 15 Mars**

**Perso: Leah**

**Fil conducteur: The Last Thing, The Mitch Hansen Band**

* * *

**Ca y est. C'est la fin. Je ne peux plus supporter ça, comme je le fais depuis des mois, maintenant. Je ne peux pas juste ravaler ma putain de fierté et sourire et rire aux essayages d'Emilie, et rencontrer les groupes, et toute la merde de la préparation d'u mariage. Je ne peux pas, d'accord?**

**Emily veut discuter de la première chanson du bal, de toutes ces putains de choses. Bon sang, qui prend ça en considération?**

**Ca n'est pas sa faute, je le sais. Et elle continue de me demander si je veux abandonner. Quelque chose me garde ici cependant; je lui suis toujours loyale. Elle est toujours ma cousine. Elle n'a pas trop**_** demandé à **_**être imprégnée, vraiment.**

_Hey, love is the last thing** -Hey, l'amour est la dernière chose**_

_That I thought I would have found**. -Que j'aurais pensé trouver.**_

**Sam et Emily ont de la chance. J'espère qu'ils sont vraiment très heureux ensemble.**

*****

* * *

_Hey, on approche de la fin. Les prochains drabbles sont juste exceptionnels, alors restez avec moi! =)_


	182. Alice, 16 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 16 Mars**

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Les choses qu'elle voit**

* * *

_**Flash**_

**Bella tombe.**

_**Flash**_

**Non, attends... elle saute.**

_**Flash**_

**Elle hurle.**

_**Flash**_

**Non attends, elle crie de joie.**

_**Flash**_

**Elle heurte l'eau.**

_**Flash**_

**Elle disparaît. Elle. Son futur. Elle-même. Tout son être.**

_**« NON! »**_

**_*_**

* * *

**_La fin est proche..._**


	183. Bella, 17 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 17 Mars**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Falaise.**

* * *

**Je suis au bord, et je regarde la mer. Les nuages apparaissent à l'horizon, s'obscurcissant dangereusement au-dessus des eaux déchainées. Mais la tempête n'est pas encore là -ça va aller, pour maintenant. Au loin, des éclairs illuminent la surface, et je frissonne. Je prends une grande inspiration pour rester calme, et avance d'un pas.**

_**« Bella. »**_

**Je souris. « Oui? »**

_**«Ne fais pas ça. »**_

**« Tu voulais que je sois humaine. Et bien, regarde. »**

_**« Je t'en prie. Pour moi. »**_

**« C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour que tu acceptes de rester avec moi. »**

_**« S'il te plaît. »**_

**Sa voix est incessante, maintenant, le rugissement grandit dans sa gorge. Il ressemble au grondement des vagues qui s'écrasent contre la roche qui est juste en dessous maintenant. Il est en colère, regarde, et cette rage est magnifique. Il est inquiet. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds.**

_**« Non, Bella! »**_

**Je souris, et puis je saute.**

_**« Edward Cullen te mate. »**_

_**« Je t'ai sauvé la vie -je ne te dois rien du tout. »**_

_**« Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis. Fais-moi confiance. »**_

_**« Viendras-tu avec moi à Seattle? »**_

_**« Tu es dangereux. Mais pas méchant. Non, je ne pense pas que tu sois méchant. »**_

_**« Monte. »**_

_**« Que je sois un monstre inhumain te serait égal? »**_

_**« Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau. »**_

_**« Un agneau vraiment stupide. »**_

_**« Quel fou ce lion, quel masochiste. »**_

_**« Oui, ça me suffit. Pour l'instant. »**_

_**« Tu... me... quittes? »**_

_**« Oui. »**_

_**« Bats-toi! Je t'en supplie, bas-toi Bella! »**_

**Au revoir. Je t'aime.**

*****

* * *

*

**_Vous êtes obligées de me laisser chacune une review! Ce drabble est splendide._**

**_Je vous attends._**


	184. Rosalie, 18 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 18 Mars**

**Perso: Rosalie**

**Fil conducteur: Silence**

* * *

_**Beep.**_

**« Edward? » Ma voix tremble. J'espère presque qu'il ne réponde pas, mais il le fait.**

**« Rosalie. Que se passe-t-il? »**

**« Edward, je... » Comment dire ça à quelqu'un?**

**« Rosalie. Où est Alice? »**

**« C'est ce que je... »**

**« OU EST ALICE?! »**

**Silence. Il est maladroit et douloureux, et j'espère pouvoir dire quelque chose qui ne brisera pas son cœur.**

**« ROSALIE! »**

**« Elle est... elle est à Forks. »**

**« Forks. Forks? Pourquoi serait-elle là-bas? Je lui ai dit... »**

**« Je sais ce que tu lui as dit, Edward, mais les choses ont changé. Bella... » Il est instantanément à l'écoute, à la simple évocation de son prénom. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rosalie? Dis-moi, ou aide-moi, je vais... »**

**« Bella est morte, Edward. Elle est morte. »**

**Silence. Puis le téléphone explose. « Quoi? Non! Je me... je me suis assuré que..! Je suis parti! NON! » Il semble si vulnérable. Si... brisé.**

**« Je suis désolée. » J'ai commencé, et je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Si j'étais humaine, je serai en larmes. « Alice l'a vu, mais elle n'est pas arrivée à temps. C'était un coup de tête, Edward... Bella a sauté d'une falaise. Je suis tellement désolée... »**

**Silence. **

**Puis, « Les gens sautent tout le temps de falaises, Rosalie. Esmée l'a fait. Et elle a survécu. »**

**« Son futur a disparu. Je suis désolée, Edward. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça. » Je bafouille maintenant, je ne peux pas la fermer. « Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé... mais personne ne mérite ça. Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée.**

**Silence.**

**« Edward? Dis quelque chose... s'il te plaît. »**

**Silence.**

**« Edward? »**

**Silence.**

**« Edward, tu me fais peur... S'il te plaît, parle-moi... »**

**Silence.**

**« Edward? Tu es là? »**

**Beep.**

*****

* * *

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la Rosalie de Becky? Plus humaine que dans le livre, non?_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent._

_Fanny._


	185. Bella, 19 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 19 Mars**

**Perso: Bella**

**Fil conducteur: Espoirs **

* * *

**Je ne vais pas réussir. Non. Je ne cours pas assez vite. Mes pieds lancent, et mes côtes hurlent de douleur, et ma tête pulse. Mon cœur se brise. Encore. **

**Je crie et j'hurle sur les gens alors que je cours. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour les écarter de mon chemin. Je ne suis pas assez rapide.**

**Si Alice était là, tout irait bien. Il irait bien. Il serait sauf. Mais elle n'est pas là. Elle ne peut pas être là, c'est impossible.**

**Je continue de courir, alors que le soleil qui emprisonne Alice continue de se refléter partout. Je ne respire pas. Je continue seulement de courir.**

**On dirait que je ne vais pas y arriver, comme si j'allais courir pour toujours. Je continue de courir, et je n'y parviens pas.**

*****

* * *

_Plus que 4, ou 5 drabbles -si je publie celui que j'ai écrit. A vous de décider._

_Merci d'avoir lu**.**_


	186. Edward, 19 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 19 Mars**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Fin**

* * *

**Je suis en paix. C'est étrange, mais réel. Dans quelques instants, je serai avec elle de nouveau. **

**Je n'ai aucun regret, aucune dernière volonté. Mes derniers mots n'ont pas besoin d'être dits, parce qu'ils n'ont aucune importance. **

**Plus rien n'importe, maintenant. Je vais mourir, enfin, après 108 années d'attente. **

**Mais j'ai atteint mon but, maintenant. C'est fini. Je serai heureux.**

**L'horloge sonne midi, et je fais un pas en avant. J'entends sa voix dans mon esprit, et elle hurle mon nom. **

**Je souris, et avance d'un autre pas.**

*****

* * *

_Hey, merci d'avoir lu._

_Merci de reviewer? =)_


	187. Edward, 19 Mars II

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 19 Mars**

**Perso: Edward**

**Fil conducteur: Eyes**

* * *

**Je la regarde. Je la regarde dans les yeux... ses yeux. **

**Les yeux qui m'ont hanté pendant des mois, depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Surtout depuis ce jour, à peu près six mois plus tôt. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu.**

**Ils sont plus magnifiques que dans mon souvenir.**

**Les yeux fantomatiques me rendaient mon regard, des milliers d'émotions les traversant clairement, juste comme je me le rappelle. Je sais que ce ne sont pas les siens, cependant. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, la raison pour laquelle je suis avec elle maintenant. Elle semble réelle dans mes bras, mais c'est impossible.**

**Le temps s'enfuit, pour la première fois dans ma mémoire de Vampire. Je me sens presque humain, à nouveau. Mortel, une fois encore. Il est incroyable de penser qu'elle serait là pour moi -pour me guider vers elle-, même après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Nous pouvons finalement être ensemble, de nouveau.**

**Je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Ici, nous pouvons être ensemble, toujours et pour toujours.**

**Parce que je l'aime.**

*****

* * *

_Plus que 2! Votre avis?_


	188. Alice, 19 Mars

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Date: 19 Mars**

**Perso: Alice**

**Fil conducteur: Rien**

* * *

**Je suis prisonnière. Je ne peux pas voir si elle va réussir. Un instant, ils sont saufs, et l'autre, ils sont morts. Bella est un vampire. Edward scintille. Bella est morte. Edward est mort.**

**Le flot d'images est flou et confus. Elles me submergent, alors que je tourne autour de la place, restant dans les ombres. Il est horrifiant que je ne sois pas aussi libre que Bella de courir vers Edward. Je lui projette des pensées. Des pensées de Bella, courant vers lui. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il en capte une seule. Il est trop concentré sur ce qu'il prévoit.**

**Sa propre mort.**

**Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.**

*****

* * *

_Je publie le dernier demain._

_Merci d'être encore là._

_Fanny._


	189. Bella

****

****

**Titre: Drabbles for Bella.**

**Auteur: Musings of a shaken mind -ou Becky**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: T **

* * *

_The last one. Savourez._

**

* * *

**

**Date: 19 Mars**

**Perso: Bella**

Fil conducteur: A jamais.

* * *

*

**D'une façon ou d'une autre, je l'ai fait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous avons survécu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il m'aime encore, et je l'aime encore. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis encore humaine.**

**Je repose maintenant dans ses bras. Il est beaucoup plus tard, et nous sommes de retour à Forks. Ca a été décidé -je deviendrai comme lui quand je l'épouserai.**

**Mais pour l'instant, je reste humaine. Je suis plutôt heureuse d'être là, dans ses bras pour toujours, en silence, l'admirant.**

**Pour l'instant, c'est tout. C'est parfait. Mais c'est juste un instant, parmi toux ceux à venir. Je peux croire en cette sécurité maintenant. Je sais qu'il m'aime.**

**Ca semble être une fin, mais c'est juste un autre commencement. Le commencement du reste de l'éternité.**

**Je ne peux plus attendre.**

*

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. Mon boulot sur cette fic' est maintenant terminé._

_Merci, mille mercis à vous toutes, d'être restées à mes côtés pendant ces 189 drabbles, pendant à peu près 1 an de publication. Cette fic' a été un plaisir du début à la fin, et j'espère qu'elle restera un peu dans vos mémoires._

**_Et maintenant, je veux une ovation pour BECKY! =)_**

_Ps: votre préféré?_


	190. Fin

**Voilà, Drabbles for Bella est maintenant définitivement terminé.**

**Comme dernier mot, je vous dirai simplement merci, merci à toutes d'être restées jusqu'au bout, presque un an avec vos encouragement casi quotidiens. J'ai adoré cette traduction, grâce au travail exceptionnel de Becky, une auteure qui gagne vraiment à être connue.**

_Ainsi, je voudrai remercier Galswinthe, Kri', Katner, Eliloulou, ForgiveMeAgain, caro30, PrincetonGirl818, Sweetmeli, Milou78, Naaa, Brenda, Aurel, Ananaxtra, Letevan, Low37, Enissa10, Mimie185976, , Minomina, Lol, Cha Dracy, Lulu, Haylin25, Carole, Youkar, Ewy, Lilotte, Flowering, Audrey, Crevette, Isabellamisa, BeeAbeille, futur-doc, C et Dille, Am'yah, Twilight-alice-jasper, Izzy, Sweety-girly-eclipse, Sab'ee, Coca, Alexia, Co To, Paroxysme, Lilli-Puce, Miss Izzy Cullen, Pyreneprincesse, LylyGreen, Patsy, Nienna-lo, Plumenoire, Pingou, Marie, HelloElo, Lianne, Rachel, Sunset, chouchouuu01, LadyChocolat, Granger49, Earwen46, sg59, VampNinis, Lily flower, Larwen76, R Production, Lauriane-chan, Chocolatine, Halianna, Hinnaelo, Bérangère, Ejes, Evidence, Chloé, Didji, Twilighteuse, Ewy, Drinou, Aline1320, Mixetremix, , Androma, Struck Upon a Star; et peut-être certaines que j'ai oubliées, et je m'en excuse tout de suite._

**Certaines n'ont fait que passer, une ou deux fois, ou n'ont jamais laissé de reviews, certaines ont été là depuis le début, et jusqu'au bout, vous vous reconnaîtrez.**

**A toutes, MERCI.**

**Et pour finir, un drabble que j'ai écrit. **

* * *

**Date : 13 Décembre **

**Perso : Edward/Bella**

**Fil conducteur : Promenade –pour comprendre certains passages, il est nécessaire de relire le drabble pov Edward, du 16 Février, le numéro 154.**

* * *

**Chicago, Hiver 2010**

**Dans le cimetière, il n'y a pas un seul bruit, pas un seul mouvement. La neige a tout recouvert, des tombes aux arbres morts. Le manteau blanc scintille au clair de lune, alors qu'un passant aperçoit au loin deux silhouettes qui semblent se recueillir sur une tombe.**

**S'il s'approchait, il distinguerait un homme et une femme, enlacés étroitement. S'il s'approchait encore, la beauté de l'homme lui semblerait presque irréelle et celle de la jeune femme le ferait presque pleurer tellement le couple qu'ils forment est parfait. Sa vie lui semblerait bien morne à côté.**

**S'il s'approchait encore, il les entendrait rire doucement, comme si même la tristesse mélancolique du cimetière ne pouvait leur enlever cette joie d'être ensemble, ils étaient jeunes, beaux, amoureux. Et, si la curiosité qu'il ressentait prenait le pas sur sa raison, il approcherait encore et entendrait enfin la voix douce de l'homme aux cheveux bronze.**

**« Maman, Papa, me revoilà, en meilleure forme que la dernière fois, j'imagine. Je vais mieux, mon cœur va mieux –si on peut dire. Maman, je voulais te remercier de la confiance que tu as porté en Carlisle le jour où tu m'as confié à lui, avant de mourir. Je sais que je t'ai maudit souvent » Il rit doucement. « **_**Très**_** souvent en un siècle, mais je sais maintenant que tu as fait le bon choix, je ne pouvais pas mourir. Parce que ma vie n'avait pas encore commencé. Mon éternité commence aujourd'hui. Maman, Papa, je vous présente… » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui avait un sourire désarmant de bonheur. « … Bella. Celle que j'ai attendue cent ans, mon Eternelle. »**

**Le passant se serait alors éloigné, parce que le spectacle aurait été simplement trop intime. Le jeune homme s'était penché vers Bella, puisque tel était son nom, et avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. **

**Alors, il aurait peut-être entendu un dernier murmure, porté par le vent glacial de Décembre.**

**"Pour toujours."**

**Ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.**


End file.
